Kamen Sentai Millennium
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: Heroes come in all shapes and forms. Mostly in either colorful outfits, or armor. America may have it's comic book heroes and movies, but in Japan, real heroes rise to defend the weak and innocent. The Kamen Riders and Super Sentai! A new dawn rises as a new hero appears, and villains of old return. Rejoice! A New King of Heroes is Born! NaruHarem, Main Naruto/Usagi, Other Pairings
1. Between Setting Sun

**Juubi here, with a new story for y'all. It's Naruto/Kamen Riders/Super Sentai/Sailor Moon "Super Hero Story Time"! Now, I'm a HUGE fan of Kamen Riders, having seen the franchise from Den-O to Zi-O. For Super Sentai, I've only watched Gokaigers right now, but that's not important.**

**Those franchises are what got me into Tokusatsu shows.**

**_For those who don't know what Tokusatsu is, it is Japanese TV media with special effects. Basically Japanese movie magic._**

**And so, I've created this story for that, given that there aren't that many good stories under these franchises. **

**_No offense to any authors of those stories reading this, XD._**

**Now, I'm not being an asshole by stating that those stories are terrible, just that their quality doesn't appeal to me. There _are _some that I've liked. Such as:**

Kaizoku Legacy by Darkkid19

True Jinchuuriki by Kamen Rider Dimension

Naruto Sonozaki by Kamen Rider Decade Complete

And my fav above all: "Heroes Through the Decade" by Tech Jammer, which sadly is no longer with us (the story, not the author, they're fine).

**And you may not know this, but you could _sorta_** **think of this as the _legacy_ of an old, now deleted, story of the same (similar) name.**

**_Kamen Rider Millennium _by _Kamen Rider Decade Complete_**

**Yeah, they had a story I liked, but sadly took it down. I contacted them, and after some talking, I've got the OK to do a similar story.**

**And this was in like _2012_, so it's been SEVEN to EIGHT YEARS since then. Not even sure if they even remember me...**

**So, yeah. This is my new story, enjoy.**

* * *

_Summary: Heroes come in all shapes and forms. Mostly in either colorful outfits, or armor. America may have it's comic book heroes and movies, but in Japan, real heroes rise to defend the weak and innocent. They were known as Kamen Riders, and Super Sentai! And with the rise of a new dawn, a new hero appears, as villains of old return to wreak havoc. This hero will change the land forever. What will the future hold for him?_

_Crossovers: Naruto, Kamen Rider Zi-O (primary), Sailor Moon [both Crystal and original usage] (secondary), Kamen Rider franchise, Super Sentai franchise_

_Characters: Naruto U., Woz, Usagi T./Serena/Bunny/Sailor Moon, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto_

_Genres: Adventure, Action, Romance, Friendship_

* * *

**_Narrator:_**

**_"The Heisei Era of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai has passed! The world rests in a time of peace and happiness. However, such a thing does not last for long! Beware! Darkness and Evil have returned! It's time to pass the power of heroes down to the future!"_**

**_"Rejoice at the birth of the new king!"_**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Between Setting Sun...**

* * *

_A rocky, desert-like terrain._

_Colored almost red with the setting sun._

_Craters layered the field, varying in size and depth. Some still occupied with either warm rising smoke, or a corpse or two. A storm of sand covered the area in a wide range. From a bird's eye, a city could be spotted in the distance, laying in ruins as tall buildings tilted to the side, covered in holes. Black smoke rose to the sky from various points._

_The ground shook as numerous men and women, dressed in rags, covered in dirt, and carrying weapons of any sort, charged together in a single direction with war cries. The large group was accompanied by driven jeeps and motorcycles, their roars equally ferocious._

_As they charged, their eyes were wide, some filled with determination, some faux, most filled with worry and fear. But whatever the emotion that fueled them, they all charged together with roars, prepared for the battle ahead of them._

_And their target?_

_A single lone figure in the distance._

_Upon closer inspection, the figure looked to be wearing black and gold armor._

_The figure stood unmoving and unfazed, their strange katakana-shaped crimson vizor staring at the army as it drew closer. No sign of nervousness or weariness whatsoever. Simply standing at the spot, calmly._

_This, however, did not spark the army with hope. The opposite in fact. But still, even with fear gripping their chests, they began to fire their weapons at the figure. With faint hope that somehow, someway, they could at least deliver some form of damage._

_Unfortunately for them, any bullet that soared through the air toward the armored figure, were stopped before they could even get mere feet from him. Stopped, by some invisible force. The bullets disintegrating on contact._

_With a hidden smirk under their helmet, the armored person lifted a hand up, palm aimed at the charging troops._

**_"Pathetic"_** _The figure states with a dark, deep voice._

_With but a twitch the hand, a large force of energy rippled outward, causing explosions to erupt around the figure - now revealed to be male - striking the army, who were blasted backwards with shouts of pain, being dealt great damage in turn._

_Raising his head, the armored man watched as dozens of missiles flew towards him from the sky. With a scoff, the man simply snapped his fingers, causing the missiles to explode._

* * *

_A forest. Lush with trees and greenery._

_The sounds of animals echoed from any and every direction._

_Deeper into the forest, ruins of an old ancient temple laid, covered in moss and vines. Surrounding a massive tree, stretched up higher than any tree thought possible. Reaching up hundreds upon hundreds of feet into the sky, the bark and base stretching wide for yards._

_Up into the thick cover of leaves, a fruit grows rapidly from a branch._

_An apple._

_It's color shining as golden as the sun, glowing just as brightly._

* * *

_A castle._

_Large and majestic in appearance. Shining as if made out of pure crystal._

_Inside, a large, spacious chamber._

_At the end of the room, laid two pedestals, resting under a wide sunroof. The light of a full moon shining through._

_On top of the pedestals, were two pillows, thick and fluffy. Safely holding the contents resting on top._

_On the left, a crystal diamond. Glittering like a pure clean ocean._

_On the right, a golden gem. Glowing mystically under the light._

_Two figures appear, their image covered in darkness._

_They approach the pedestals. The diamonds responded to their presence as they began to glow. Growing brighter the closer they got._

_Stopping in front of the diamonds, the figures look at the other, before with a shared nod, they reach for the diamonds._

_The diamonds glow even brighter, encasing the entire chamber in light, hiding the figures from view, until-_

* * *

"ONII-CHAN! BANZAAAAAAAI!"

"OOF!" A pair of eyes snapped open, stretching as wide as possible, as a heavy object slammed down onto their stomach with the force of Kami's fist, breaking the victim out of their dreaming state.

_And possible a rib or two._

And the attacker? Giggling madly like the small devil-child she was.

"Onii-chan!" The young redhead child called out happily at the wheezing teen, a wide smile stretching across their face. "Kaa-san said to get up! Come on!"

"..."

Sadly, their brother could not speak, too busy having their soul leap out through their mouth.

All the while, the child giggled.

_Name: Naruto Namikaze _

_Age: 16_

_Thoughts for the day: "This girl is going to kill me one of these days."_

_Name: Azuka Namikaze _

_Age: 6_

_Thoughts for the day: "Hehehehehehehehehehe..."_

* * *

**_-10 Minutes later-_**

"Hehehehehehehehehehe..."

"Okay, now you're starting to creep me out, Azuka-chan." Naruto told his sister as he walked down the stairs, said sister sitting on his shoulders. _'Seriously, she's been giggling while I was brushing my teeth and getting dressed! What's got her in such a hyper mood? Well...more hyper than usual.'_ He thought as he made his way into the kitchen.

His sister giggling all the way.

"Morning sunshine." His father, Minato, teased, spotting his children from behind his newspaper.

"Morning." Naruto responded, his voice dull and tired. He crouched next to a chair, allowing his hyper sister to climb down onto the seat. With a cheer, the small redhead dug into her prepared breakfast plate, while Naruto sat on the chair beside her with a yawn.

At that moment, a beautiful woman with long red hair entered the dining room with a plate of food. "About time you woke up, Naruto-kun." Kushina said as she put the plate down in front of her son, greeting him with a peck on the top of his head. Naruto just grunted as he ate his food, too tired to respond.

Well, maybe a sentence.

"Yeah, thanks for sending the little minx to wake me up. Nearly broke a rib, so yeah. Thanks." He said, sending his mother a dull glare.

Kushina just smiled at him as she took her seat.

"Well, maybe it'll teach you to wake up properly and on time. You're nearly about to be late to class." She said, starting to eat her own breakfast. "Yuriko already left."

Looking at the clock on the wall, Naruto bit back a curse, seeing that he was going to be late. With the speed of a starving man, he chugged down his plate. "Done! Thanks for the food!" He said rapidly, getting up from his chair. He moved to grab his bag and head out the door to head (read: run) toward school, when Kushina stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Naruto!"

The younger blond Namikaze looked at her. "I don't have time, Kaa-san! If I'm late, Iruka-sensei will-"

"I need you to take your sister to school."

Naruto looked at her, jaw dropping.

"Yay! Onii-chan's taking me to school, dattebane!" Azuka cheered, happy her big brother was going to take her.

Naruto, on the other hand, did not share the same feelings. "Mom! You can't be serious, dattebayo! I'm going to be late!"

Unfortunately for him, his mother was a merciless woman. "Well, you should have woken up earlier. Your father and I need to head over to work early today, so we need you to walk Azuka to her school." She said, getting up and took her son's empty plate to the kitchen to clean.

Naruto looked at his father for help.

Minato just covered his face with the newspaper.

Naruto groaned, while Azuka continued to cheer.

_Fuck all kinds of ducks, as the saying goes._

On top of the couch, an orange furred fox laid. It opened one eye, revealing dark red irises as it looked at the humans, before closing it back down to return to its nap.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he and Azuka walked down the sidewalk of the city, heading towards the latter's school to be dropped off. Taking a look at his watch, Naruto growled when he saw that it wasn't working.

Stupid hand-me-down! Why can't his parents get him a better one?! Instead, he got a stupid old watch that belonged to his grandfather or something. Dropping his arm with a frustrated groan, he instead turned his gaze up to the sky, watching as clouds pass overhead.

He had half a mind to skip class today. He was already late, so why not take the rest of the day off?

Though, he knew his ass would be paste if his mother found out. And he would really like to avoid his angry mother at all cost if he could help it.

_"You'll never have a future if you are skipping class, Naruto!"_ She would no doubt tell him, with his father agreeing.

Future, huh?

_"Obaa-chan! When I grow up, I'll become someone important and strong! I'll become king! Yeah! King of Japan! I'll be a hero, like jiji!"_

Closing his eyes, Naruto smiled faintly, recalling an old memory.

_'King, huh? I really had an active imagination back them, and baa-chan...she always believed I could do it...I miss her.'_ He thought sadly, thinking about his deceased great-grandmother, who passed when he was young. Azuka's age, in fact. Opening his eyes, he glanced at his smiling sister, growing one of his own, with a hint of sadness. Sad that she would never meet their kind great-grandmother, but he promised that she will always keep her memory alive with stories about her.

_"Late~! I'm gonna be late!"_

Hearing an all too familiar voice, Naruto and Azuka turned around, and spotted a figure in the distance, quickly running in their direction. Naruto sighed, knowing all too well who it was. He lifted up an arm in the air to call towards her, when he spotted something on the ground in the figure's path. He opened his mouth to warn her, but it was too late.

"MEEEEHW!"

_THUD!_

"OWIEE~! Ow! Ow! OW!"

Brother and sister winced as they watched a blonde teen in a school uniform both step on and trip over a black furred cat, and fall over on her face.

Sighing, Naruto made his way toward the teen, Azuka right behind him. "Always the clutz, aren't ya Bunny." He muttered, approaching the wincing girl, who sat up with a groan, her long side ponytails spirling on the ground. The girl moan as she rubbed her reddening nose, her crystal blue eyes narrow in pain as she sniffed, no doubt holding back the urge to cry.

_Name: Usagi Tsukino _

_Age: 15_

_Occupation: Naruto's best friend since childhood_

_Alias: "Bun-Headed Crybaby" (name picked by Naruto himself, with multiple agreements. Even from her own parents.)_

Usagi has been his best friend since the two were toddlers, with their mothers being old school friends. The two blondes have been as tight as glue since then, even with their difference in personality. Naruto was as tough as nails, brave, as well as reckless sometimes, while Usagi...well, she cried at every little thing. Bugs, insects, having the last cookie taken before her, a papercut, not being able to find her shoe...everything.

But like the saying goes: _"Opposites attract"._

Since they were young, he and Usagi would always be hanging out together. Be it the playground, the mall (reluctantly on his part), the arcade (both sharing a love for games), and even going to the same school. Though, Naruto was an upperclassmen, while Usagi attended the grade below his. Even still, they would always hang out during lunch, occasionally mixing their lunches together and sharing it with each other.

As stated, _tight as glue_. Some people even commented if the two were related, with their similar shade of golden hair, and bright blue eyes. Especially if one looked at Usagi's family and noted the difference in hair and eye colors.

There were one or two theories flying around, but neither Naruto nor his family cared. The Tsukino family were great friends to the Namikazes, practically family altogether.

"Seriously, Usagi. It's too early to be falling on your face, don't you think?" He teased, holding out a hand towards her to help her out. Usagi pouted at him, but accepted the help as she took his hand and got up. The two blonds looked at Azuka, who picked up the meowing cat, as the girl looked her over to make sure she was okay.

Usage gasped. "Oh no! I'm so sorry kitty! I didn't mean to step on you! Are you okay?" She asked, leaning close to the cat.

"Um..." Naruto began.

"MEOW!"

**_Slash!_**

"AHH!" Usagi yelped as she jumped back, small claw marks on her face.

Naruto winced at that. "Can't say you didn't deserve that." He muttered, before looking at the cat as Azuka tried to calm it down. "Hm?" It was then that he spotted something on the cat's forehead. "What the? Are those...bandages?" He muttered, seeing two bandages crossed on top of the other pasted onto the cat's head. The cat began to claw said bandages, attempting to remove them with meows of discomfort. "Don't worry, I got it. Hold still." He told the cat, gently removing the things. "There we go." He said with a smile, before he saw something strange.

"Is that a...crescent-shaped bald spot?" Usagi asked, rubbing her small cuts, also staring at the cat. There, on the cat's forehead, with the points pointing upward, was a yellow crescent moon mark.

"Looks more like a tattoo." Naruto commented. Just then, the cat jumped out of Azuka's arm, landing on top of Usagi's head, before using it as a platform to leap off from. The unexpected force caused Usagi to fall back down on her butt, as the Namikaze siblings followed the cat with their eyes.

The cat landed on top of a tall brick wall fence beside them, turning around to stare at the three below. Its wide, reddish-brown eyes staring at the three for a moment, making the three freeze under its gaze. The cat looked from Azuka, to Naruto, finally turning to Usagi. It stared at the blonde girl for a moment, before it finally turned around, and left.

Blinking, Naruto shook his head to shake away the daze he was put under. "That was weird." He muttered, turning to Usagi and helped her up. "You okay, Bunny?"

"Yeah." Usagi muttered, before glaring at Naruto. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Whiskers?!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to glare. "Oi! Don't call me Whiskers, Rabbit!" He shouted. He couldn't help being born with strange lines on bis face that resembled whiskers. As the two friends glared at one another, in the back, Azuka giggled at them. After a moment, Naruto turned his head away with a scoff. "Whatever, dattebayo. I need to get Azuka to school."

"School?" Usagi asked, blinking, before her eyes widened in remembrance. "Ah! I completely forgot! I'm going to be late!"

Naruto waved her off. "I'm already late enough, as I need to walk Azuka. You, on the other hand, don't share the same excuse, so you should get going."

With a cry of panic, Usagi began to run towards the direction of the school. "Bye Asuka-chan! See ya in school, Naruto!"

"Bye, Bunny-chan!" Azuka shouted with a wave. Naruto chuckled as he watched Usagi nearly trip at the nickname, but quickly corrected herself and kept running.

"She is so gonna be late." He said, sighing as he knew he will also be punished.

He shrugged. "Oh well! Let's get going, Azu-chan."

"Hai, onii-chan!"

With that, the siblings continued on their way.

Unaware that across the street, a figure watched them, dressed in dark clothing, their head covered by a hood. The figure watched the siblings, before turning away and walked off, clutching what looked like a thick book under their arm.

* * *

"Bye, Onii-chan~!"

Naruto smiled as he waved at Azuka, watching as she entered her school building. Letting out a sigh, he shouldered his school bag. _'Well, better head to my own school. I can just hear Iruka-sensei's scolding now about being late. Man, he's so strict. Guy needs to get himself a girlfriend.'_ He thought.

"Naruto Namikaze?"

Blinking at the call of his name, Naruto turned around, and saw someone standing behind him. It was a girl, looking to be his age. She was pretty, having long dark hair in a hime style, brown eyes, and pale soft skin. She wore a strange white attire, he didn't even know how to describe it. A white dress and black leggings and white sandals. Was that a white cape?

"Um...can I help you?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. He's never seen this girl before, so he wondered what she could want from him. Did she go to his school?

"Please, whatever you do, do not accept the watch!" The girl said, a pleading tone in her voice, as she stared at him.

"...I'm sorry?"

The girl continued, ignoring his question. "Please! If you do, the future will be in danger! I beg of you, do **not** listen to the black demon! Do not accept the watch! Please, Naruto-san!"

Naruto held up his hands. "Okay, slow down! I don't understand what you're talking about?! Black demon?! Watch?! You're not making any sense!" He said, backing away from her in case she was crazy, which she might just be. "Listen, I need to get to school. Okay?" He walked away, not letting her answer.

The girl frowned, looking after him. "Please! I know I'm not making sense, but you must believe me! Whatever you do, do not take the watch! The future depends on it!" She shouted at him, but Naruto just kept walking. Left alone, the young woman frowned deeply. "This isn't good. I need to convince him before it's too late."

"What a weird girl." Naruto muttered, glancing slightly over his shoulder back at the stranger. Shaking his head, he pushed that encounter out of his mind for the moment, focusing on getting to school and the scolding from his teacher he will no doubt get.

As he walked, the same figure in black from before watched him from a high bridge. They had their book in hand, opened. Eyes lowering to the contents inside for a moment, the person then looked towards the stranger in white, watching as she walked away, and smirked.

Snapping the book shut, the figure walked off.

* * *

**_Jounan Junior High | Room 3-1_**

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE! YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he stood in front of his angry teacher. "Hehe! Sorry, Iruka-sensei! Had to take my sister to her own school first, dattebayo."

Umino Iruka's brow twitched as he stared at his whiskered student. "Correct me if I'm wrong..." The man started slowly. "But I'm pretty sure it doesn't TAKE AN HOUR TO MAKE A DROP AT THE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL AND GET HERE!"

"Well..." Naruto dragged, looking away. "You see, there was this black cat and-"

"NO EXCUSES! ESPECIALLY THOSE USED BY KAKASHI!" Iruka shouted, his head comically growling huge. The students flinched at the shout. "GO STAND IN THE HALL!"

Faster than Naruto could blink, he found himself standing in the hall outside the classroom, the door slamming behind him. Naruto pouted, leaning against the wall. "Sheesh, he's not in a good mood today. Wonder if its because I was sleeping in class yesterday...or because of my exploding coffee prank the day before...or the paint bomb the day before that..."

Could be any of those reasons.

Sighing, Naruto had no choice but to lean against the wall and wait until he was allowed back inside.

_Unbeknownst to him, directly under him in the level below, Usagi was also forced to stand in the hall for being late._

As he waited, Naruto frowned as he thought back to the dream he had. _'It felt...so real. That dream...it was like watching a war. And that man...'_

_With a hidden smirk under their helmet, the armored person lifted a hand up, palm aimed at the charging troops._

**_"Pathetic"_** _The figure states with a dark, deep voice._

_With but a twitch the hand, a large force of energy rippled outward, causing explosions to erupt around the figure - now revealed to be male - striking the army, who were blasted backwards with shouts of pain, being dealt great damage in turn._

_'Just thinking about him...sends a shiver down my back. Who was he? Was he a Kamen Rider?'_ He wondered.

Japan was famous all over the world, for its past real life monster attacks. Hell, rumors had it that the rest of the world labeled Japan as both _"Greatest"_ and _"Worst" _place to visit. Bad for living, but _great_ for tourists.

Where else would one see actual monsters?

_Note the use of sarcasm._

Still, for its approximately 50 years of monster attacks, another thing japan was famous for was its actual superheroes.

Not simple comic book heroes, or Saturday Morning superheroes, but _actual,_ real, brave superheroes.

They were known as "Kamen Riders" and "Super Sentai".

Mysterious men and women who appear whenever there was danger and people needed help. Known for wearing high-tech looking armor by the former, and color coded suits by the latter.

There has been so many heroes that appeared throughout Japan's history, as far back as the 1970s with the first appearance of Riders and Sentai:

_Kamen Rider Ichigo_ & _Himitsu Sentai Gorenger_

Since then, so many more Riders and Sentai, of different designs and personalities, have been appearing, with the continuous appearance of monsters.

They have become the beloved protectors of Japan and its citizens.

_'But that guy...'_ Naruto thought, recalling the way that black and gold man would hurt those people. _'He didn't look like a hero. Maybe a bad guy?'_ He wondered, before shaking his head. Instead of thinking about a dream, he instead turned his thoughts to the recent events happening around the city.

_Sailor V_

She was a mysterious new crimefighter that's been popping up around town, taking down store robbers and helping people. She didn't look like a Kamen Rider or Super Sentai, with her 'costume' looking similar to a sailor's suit...or a female school uniform, with a red domino mask covering her eyes. She also had long blonde hair, and a red bow on the back of her head, with a larger one on the front of her suit.

Didn't really scream 'superhero', but meh, what did he know?

He knew Usagi was a huge Sailor V fan. He also thought Sailor V was pretty cool - any teen would like to be a superhero - but wasn't as big of a fan as his friend. He admittedly liked Kamen Riders and Super Sentai more.

But hey, at least Japan, or at least Tokyo, has another hero protecting it.

He was knocked out of his thoughts as the door opened, and Iruka-sensei allowed him back inside, with a scolding, and extra work assigned as punishment, much to his chagrin. With a sigh, he took his seat. Feeling a nudge, he turned his head to the person beside him, seeing the grinning face of his pal, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Sheesh man! Iruka-sensei looked ready to pop a blood vessel." Kiba joked.

"Troublesome~" Muttered another one of his pals, Shikamaru Nara. The lazy genius opened a closed eye at Naruto. "Did you have to anger him so much? I was napping." He drawled. Naruto gave him a deadpanned look.

"You're always napping, Shikamaru."

"Troublesome..."

Sitting beside his best friend, the eating teen known as Choji Akimichi swallowed his full mouth. "Did you really see a black cat?" He asked the whiskered teen.

Naruto leaned his head on his fist, elbow on the desk as he nodded. "Yeah. Ran into Usagi on my way from taking Azuka to school, and she accidentally stepped on the cat. Got scratched on the face for it...that was pretty fun, dattebayo." He finished with a slight chuckle.

Kiba smirked. "I bet!"

"STOP TALKING AND PAY ATTENTION!" Iruka shouted at the conversing teens, causing them to shut their mouths. Glaring warningly at the group, Iruka cleared his throat. "Now, I've graded your tests. Remember, these scores count for 35% of your year long score. Think of it as preparation for your mid-term exams, which will be here sooner than you think. Some of you did good. Others...could try and study harder." He stated, before he started passing the graded tests.

Once Naruto and his friends got theirs, they looked at their scores.

"Aw man!" Kiba moaned, looking at his 55. "My mom's going to kill me!"

Choji let out a breath of relief, looking at his 78. "Awesome! Mom promised to make my favorites for dinner if I got a passing grade! Want to come over, Shika?" He asked the Nara, who looked bored at his 100.

"Sure" He muttered with a shrug.

Kiba turned to Naruto with a teasing smirk. "What about you, Naruto? Low score again?"

Naruto smirked, and held up his test. "Not this time, dog breath! Read 'em and weep!" He boasted, revealing that he got an 85 on his test.

"What?!" Kiba nearly shouted, seeing the score. "How did you score so high?! You barely get 70s!"

Naruto smirked, puffing his chest in pride. "Easy! Mom threatened to throw away my ramen if I brought home anything below an 80. So of course I studied as hard as I could! Anything for my precious ramen, dattebayo!"

Shikamaru sighed at him. "Of course. You're so troublesome, Naruto."

"Hmph!" Kiba crossed his arms with a grumble. "Damn it, that means I scored the lowest!" He muttered angrily, before his smirk returned. "Still, what else should we have expected from our _Future King_~?"

"I told you that in confidence!" A blushing Naruto shouted in embarrassment, as his friends laughed. Crossing his arms, he grumbled. He never should have told the guys about his childhood goal to be king.

"Would you guys keep it down? Sheesh, you're so loud." A teen girl with long light blonde hair, nearly platinum, light blue eyes, and light skin tone stated, turning away from the boys with a sigh. "Good grief." She muttered, before smiling as she looked at her high 95 score. "Of course. What did you get Sakura?" She asked her childhood friend, who smirked, holding up her paper, with a 100 on it. "Should have expected. I swear, you and Shikamaru can be scary smart sometimes."

Sakura chuckled. "Goes to show you the importance of studying." She practically boasted.

Ino rolled her eyes with a slight smirk. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't get a big head over it. I don't think your forehead could get any bigger." She teased, poking Sakura's slightly bigger than average forehead, getting her hand swatted away from the blushing pinkette, who covered her forehead with a pout as Ino laughed at her.

A few seats away, one Hinata Hyuuga smiled proudly as she looked at her score of 98. She hoped it will please her father once she showed him.

Glasses wearing teen, Shino Aburame, hummed lowly as he looked at his own score of 85. With a silent nod, he put the paper way.

Sasuke Uchiha had a proud smirk as he got a score of 95.

A pale teen boy looked at his own score, before putting it away, almost uncaringly.

Clapping his hands, Iruka got the class attention back on him. "Alright, you can discuss your test scores during lunch. For now, focus on class. Now, take out yesterday's work..."

* * *

**_?_**

Inside a dark, large underground cavern, the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the massive space. A figure, hidden by darkness, walked through the rocky place. Suddenly, flames burst to life from placed torches, illuminating the area, and the figure.

Said figure was a man with handsome features. A sharp, unmarked face, and short blond hair reaching down to his shoulders. Sharp grey eyes that held a glint of darkness, wickedness and dark loyalty. He wore a white military style suit.

The man walked through the lit corridor, the sound of his boots echoing through the space. Finally, he reached his destination, a massive chamber with stone walls, pillars and at the end, a high staircase with a throne resting on top.

Approaching the throne, the man stopped midway, and knelt down on one knee, bowing to the figure sitting on the throne. "Queen Beryl..."

"Jadeite"

The figure responded, the flames revealing a woman with long wavy red hair, and equally red eyes. Her skin, under the light available in the chamber, was deeply pale. She wore a long sleeveless purple dress, with red high heels on her feet. On her forehead, was a black tiara, with a gem on top in the center. From her shoulders, horns were popping out, revealing the woman to be anything but human. In her hand, she held a long staff with a red crystal on top.

The man, now named Jadeite bowed his head to the woman. "My queen. The 4,537th full moon comes this night, and once more, the seal that has kept us imprisoned weakens even more. I dare say, the seal should be weakened enough to allow me to pass through. At best, with some minions."

Queen Beryl was silent, humming. "I see. And what of the planet?"

"If you speak of Japan, the humans have changed much since your attempt to conquer them many centuries ago. Both good and bad. They have grown weaker, lazier. No longer are they skilled warriors as they had been during the age of warlords and samurai. The land is no longer divided, but united under one emperor. Samurai have become a dead art, its style used by less than 1% now. However, what they lost in skill, they greatly make up in their technology and weaponry."

"I see the human race is as chaotic as ever." Beryl noted.

Jadeite nodded. "Indeed, my queen. However, you should know that in the last half century, not only have there been other attempts of conquest on the planet, but certain humans have appeared to combat them."

The news got Beryl's attention, as she raised a brow. "Oh?" Lifting up her staff, she summoned a crystal ball. The sphere began to glow, before it began playing a montage of past Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, and their battles against their enemies. As she watched, Beryl frowned, growing deeper the more she saw. Once the feed ended, Beryl leaned back in thought. "Troubling. To think such humans exist. The humans are indeed far different than they were in the past. Will they pose a threat to my plans?" She asked her loyal servant.

"As far as our spies could tell, many of these heroes have vanished from the public. For all we know, they could be dead. Only a few remain, at best, yet they have not resurfaced for several years. However, we cannot discard the possibility of humans adapting their technology to reach such levels."

Beryl nodded, having noted the high power of technology the shown heroes had in their arsenal. Massive robotic animals and vehicles? Able to combine to form a massive mechanical warrior? Just how much has the world changed?

"My queen, I propose a plan." Jadeite spoke, getting her attention.

"Speak."

"While weak, the seal still holds strong. However, over time, I have gone over plans to insure your army's freedom. If we were to collect enough energy, collected from the human's negative emotions, it may just destabilize the seal enough to shatter it completely, and free your kingdom."

"I see." Beryl muttered, nodding.

"However, the amount needed is vast, and in order to prevent being found out by humans, we might be forced to take our actions cautiously to avoid detection."

Beryl narrowed her eyes, not pleased. "You are suggesting we simply take our time and do things at a slow pace." It was not a question.

The man bowed his head apologetic. "I am sorry, my queen. Collecting massive amounts of negative energy would have an effect on the humans we seek to target; too large of an effect and it will be noticeable. If, forbid, the remaining masked heroes were to discover our plans, it could spell trouble for us."

As much as she hated to say it, Beryl had to agree with Jadeite. The battle that had gotten her sealed in the first place has left her vastly weakened. Were she to be forced to battle the helmet wearing humans before she managed to regain enough of her power, it would be her destruction.

However, even if it was the safer path, she was not too keen on waiting.

"I do not have the patience to wait, Jadeite." She growled, glaring at the man. "I have been denied godly power, **twice**, and sealed inside this infernal tomb for several millennia. I will **not **wait any longer for my revenge!" She shouted. Her power, while a small amount compared to what it used to be, exploding out in her anger.

Jadeite gritted his teeth, the power from his queen nearly squashing him. "I-I understand, Q-Q-Queen Beryl! We have yet to locate the SIlver Crystal. Nor the Forbidden Fruit you desire. However, if freedom is your desire, I have another plan!"

Narrowing her eyes, Beryl pulled her power back, allowing Jadeite to breathe easier. "Speak!" She ordered.

Taking a deep breath, Jadeite nodded, standing up. "There are multiple ways to gather the energy we need. And an easier way to do them unnoticed."

Beryl raised a brow. "Oh?"

Jadeite smirked. "We simply need a distraction to take the attention away from our main objective. Luckily, with my free chance to leave the seal, I've taken the liberty of gathering us some...allies."

"Allies, you say?"

* * *

**_Jounan Junior High_**

The sound of the school bell rang, signalling lunch time.

Walking out of her classroom, Usagi smiled widely as she stretched, glad to finally get a break from learning. "Oh man, I thought lunch would never come! I'm so hungry~!"

_That's what she gets for not eating breakfast._

Behind her, her best friend (female, at least) Naru Osaka, shook her head at her, though she had a small smile at her antics. "It wasn't that bad, Usagi. Anyway, where do you want to go to eat?" She asked.

Turning to her, Usagi smiled. "Why don't we go join Naruto and his friends?" She asked, wanting to eat lunch together with her two best friends.

Naru thought about it, before nodding. It wouldn't be the first time they did it. At first, it was strange, considering their difference in years, but after a while, she got used to it.

"Hey~! Mind if I join you?"

Turning to the voice, Usagi and Naru groaned when they saw their class's smart, but obnoxious boy, Gurio Umino. The glasses wearing teen was always bragging about his high scores on tests, and to make matters worse, he doesn't do it to be arrogant (at least not to a large extent), but it didn't mean they liked to hear him scoring higher than them.

The brown haired boy nudged his glasses with a wide smile. "I've been meaning to talk to Naruto on news concerning the new Kamen Riders appearing around town!"

"Kamen Riders?" Usagi asked, raising a brow. Naru sighed at her.

"Don't tell me you forgot again, Usagi! The Kamen Riders have been Japan's heroes for almost 50 years! Along with the Super Sentai! They saved Japan from monsters countless times! How can you just forget them?!"

_There were statues dedicated to Kamen Rider Ichigo and Akarenger - the symbols of Hope and Justice - in every city, for Kami's sake!_

Umino nodded with a large grin. "That's right! No one knows who they really are! I personally think they could be government trained soldiers! Or robots! They always appear when there are monsters, but there hasn't been any monster attacks in a few years. However, lately there's been reports of a red and blue Kamen Rider going around. I've been trying to find any information on them!"

Usagi slammed her fist on top of her palm with a look of realization. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! Wasn't there one that looked like a game character?" She giggled. "He reminds of my favorite game! _Mighty Action X!_" She shouted happily, punching the air.

Naru nodded. "There's so many heroes, it's hard to keep track."

"And with the addition of Sailor V, I'm starting to wonder if there might be some kind of league of heroes." Umino theorized.

"That would be so cool!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly, stars in her eyes.

Naru sighed, deciding to get things back on track. "We can discuss superhero theories later. Let's go before lunch ends."

Moments later, Usagi, Naru, Umino - joined by two more of their classmates - were sitting within the small park next to the school with Naruto, who also brought his friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. Everyone but Shikamaru and Choji were sitting on the placed benches. The Nara teen was laying down under the shade of a tree, his pal sitting down beside him.

"So, what'd you get on your test?" Naruto asked Usagi, sitting beside her as he grabbed her bencho box, dumping the content into his own to mix the two. He had a contained bowl of ramen on his lap for later. Looking at his phone, he read a text from Yuriko, saying she was having lunch with her friends.

Usagi groaned, her head dropping. "30%"

_"Pft!"_

"Stop laughing!" She shouted at her whiskered friend, who began chuckling. Kiba, on the other hand, had no problem letting out his laughter.

"Oh man! That's lower than me!" He got out, leaning back to support himself as he laughed.

Usagi puffed her cheeks out at him, before switching her glare to Naruto, punching him on the shoulder. "Knock it off! What did _you_ get?!" She challenged.

Letting out a last few chuckles, Naruto smirked at her. "Well, unlike you, I actually studied, and got an 85. "

"What?!"

Naru shook her head. "See Usagi? Even Naruto knows when to study!"

Naruto gave the brunette a dull glare. "I'll pretend that was a compliment, muffin head."

Naru huffed at him. "That nickname still doesn't make any sense, Naruto."

"It doesn't have to, dattebayo!"

Usagi moan, not liking that she was the only one with such a low score. Snatching away the mixed bento box, she grabbed and ate the first piece to make herself feel better. Her mom's cooking was great, but mix with Kushina's (Kushina-obachan as the woman wanted her to call her) and it was absolutely divine!

"By the way. Have you guys heard?" One of the female students with them, Yumiko if Naruto remembered her name correctly. "There's been another jewelry store robbery in the city. There's been so many."

"Really?" Naruto asked, before turning to Kiba. "Isn't your mom part of the tracking unit put in charge of finding the perp?"

Kiba nodded, taking a bite out of his lunch. "Yeah, she was called in after the 10th robbery with no sign of the robbers. She hasn't told me much, but is still looking for the robbers. Whoever they are, they must be good to keep vanishing before the police get there."

"Yeah, but I bet if Sailor V helped out, they could catch the bad guys quickly." Umino added in his thoughts.

"Maybe" Naruto muttered, grabbing his piece from the bento.

"As bad as it is for me to say it, I can't blame them for wanting to steal those pretty jewels." Yumiko said, her voiced dazed at the thought of having jewelry herself.

"I know right!" The other female student, who sadly Naruto didn't know her name, agreed with a wide smile. "Jewelry is the best!"

"Totally!" Usagi nodded in agreement, sighing dreamily as she held up her hand. "I would just _love _to have a diamond ring!"

"Ooh! I want ruby earrings!"

"A pearl necklace!"

"I want jewelry _sooo_ bad!"

The males sweatdropped at the gushing girl, looking at each other with deadpanned looks, and let out a collective sigh.

Shikamaru summed up their thoughts perfectly. "Troublesome."

"Oh! I just remembered!" Naru spoke up. "My mom started a sale at our family jewelry store yesterday! There are rings and earrings that even _we_ could afford! You guys want to come after school?"

"Of course I do!" Usagi squealed with absolute glee, her eyes wide and shining like stars at night, followed by their two female friends who nodded vigorously. She turned to Naruto. "Naruto, let's go!"

Naruto choked, having been chewing on his food. Punching his chest, he managed to swallow. Letting out a sigh of relief, he sweated as he looked at the hopeful Usagi. "What? Me?! I-I'm busy. Yeah! Busy! Hanging out with Umino after school. Right Umino?" He asked, turning to the glasses wearing teen, only to see that both he and Kiba were missing. Looking towards where Shikamaru and Choji were, he saw that they too were gone. _'You fucking traitors!'_

Usagi clasped her hands together pleadingly, giving him the dreaded puppy look. "Please, Naruto~! You promised you would go with me somewhere I want to after we went to your favorite place last time! It's my turn!"

"I-I-I…" Try as he might, Naruto was unable to think of an excuse. He didn't have to pick up Azuka until at least an hour after he left school, so he - sadly - had free time. "Damn it...fine."

_*Squeal* _"Heeee! Thank you, Naruto~!"

"Me and my promises..." The whiskered blond grumbled, tossing a piece of food into his mouth.

* * *

**_After School | Jewelry OSA-P_**

Naruto sighed as he watched the girls gush at the jewelry laid out on the display window of the story, with Naru pointing out a certain expensive one. "Can we just go inside already?" He asked. He didn't want to be there any longer than he needed to, especially during a sale. He knew how crazy females got during shopping. Throw in a sale, the whole place becomes a wrestling event.

Thankfully, the girls agreed and so they entered the store. Inside, what Naruto saw made him want to stay outside.

A large gathering of women of various ages and sizes, were going absolutely ballistic over a display table which held a large amount of jewelry. All over the store, signs and posters of everything being 90% off was seen.

The discount surprised him. While not much of a jewelry fan, Naruto knew selling anything for 90% was practically giving everything away.

He sweatdropped when he spotted Naru's mother happily encouraging the rabid women. Even using a megaphone to boost her voice.

_'And I thought Mom during my old tournaments was hyperactive.'_

"Wow, I've never seen Mom this excited about a sale before." Naru muttered, a bit surprised at her mother's sudden change in personality. She was always so professional and cool-headed.

"Guess she really wants to sell her jewelry." Usagi suggested, as Yumiko and her friend quickly made their way to look at the jewelry.

Naruto just looked around. He really didn't see any point in buying jewelry. His mother wasn't really interested in the stuff, and Azuka was too young for it. So, he had nothing to do but just stand around, watching women and his friends practically tear each other limb from limb to get a diamond ring. Well, the older women at least, his friends just dragged each other all over the place to see the pretty things and gush together.

However, as he stood there, he frowned as he got a strange feeling that something wasn't right. It was like his stomach was twisting with uneasiness. His parents always told him to trust his instincts, especially if it was a bad feeling. Looking around, he wondered what could be causing this. He knew it couldn't be something he ate, as he and Usagi always mix their lunches. So, what could be the cause?

As he tried to figure out the cause of this uneasiness, and the women fought over the jewelry, no one noticed a rather dark smirk grow on Mrs. Osaka's face as she watched the women struggle with each other.

_'That's it. Squirm for your precious gems, you greedy humans. The more you give in to your greed, the more energy those jewels absorb for Queen Beryl.' _'Mrs. Osaka' thought with wicked glee.

"Mom?"

Flinching at being called, the disguised 'woman' quickly set her expression to normal and turned around, spotting 'her daughter' along with a blonde teen girl. "Oh! Naru! Welcome! And hello, Usagi!" She greeted.

Smiling at the woman, Usagi bowed. "Hello, Naru's mom!"

"Mom, are you really going to sell your jewelry at such a high discount?" Naru asked, a frown on her face.

Her mother moved her hand over her mouth as she chuckled. "Why, of course dear! Everything must go! It's business, after all."

That did nothing to ease Naru's worries. "But some of this stuff costs a fortune! To sell it as such low prices..."

Mrs. Osaka waved her worries away. "Now now, sweetie! I know what I'm doing. Trust me! Why don't you and your friend go look around, see anything that catches your eyes." She offered. Naru continued to frown, still having her doubts. However, she was not given time to say anything, as an excited Usagi dragged her away.

Left alone, the creature disguised as Mrs. Osaka, regained her disturbing smile, as the voice of her master echoed in her head.

_'Excellent work, Morga. Continue collecting the necessary energy for our mistress.'_

_'Yes, Jadeite-sama!'_

With Usagi, she frowned as she looked at the prices of the jewelry. Even with the discount, she would not be able to afford any of the jewelry.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Naruto asked, approaching his dejected friend.

With tears in her eyes, Usagi pouted as she turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kuuun~! I really want to buy some jewelry, but I don't have any money!"

Sweat-dropping at her reaction, Naruto shook his head, smirking lightly. He patted her on the top of her head. "There, there. It's alright. I'm sure you'll be able to afford a ring another day."

"But I want jewels nooow~!" Usagi whined, eyes watering at not being able to get what she desired.

Putting his arm around her, he began leading her towards the exit. "I know you do, Bunny-chan."

"I'm not a bunny." The pouting girl mumbled, allowing Naruto to lead her away. Too sad to fight back.

"Whatever you say, Usagi-chan."

With the glass entrance doors sliding open, Usagi sighed as the two stepped outside. "What am I going to do?" She asked as she took out her test, frowning at the grade. "If I show this to mom...she'll never let me buy any jewelry, or anything ever again!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe. Of course, you have no one to blame but yourself. You really should have studied."

Usagi glared at him, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Like you're one to talk! You usually get as low grades as me! The only reason you scored so high, was because of your stupid ramen!" She accused, with Naruto looking away, whistling innocently. Growling in frustration, Usagi began to crunch her paper into a ball. "Stupid grade! I blame you!" She shouted, tossing the ball over her shoulder. Unknown to her, the paper ball lightly hit a person on the head as he stood behind her.

"Hey. Watch where you're throwing things, bunhead."

Blinking at the voice, Usagi quickly turned around. "Ah! I'm sorry sir!" She apologized, bowing. However, she soon cried in panic as the person she accidentally hit began inspecting her paper.

"30%? Wow, you really need to study a lot harder, bunhead." The tall man, dressed in a suit, had short dark hair, and shades over his eyes, stated.

Turning red in embarrassment and anger, Usagi snatched the paper out of his grasp. "I don't think it's any of your business!" She stated, pulling her eyelid down at him, sticking her tongue out. Turning around with a huff, she grabbed Naruto's hand, and began dragging him away.

"Woah! Hey! Usagi, slow down!"

The man watched the two blond teens walk away, one dragging the other, humming in thought. _'That girl...'_ He thought, before shaking his head clear, and turned his gaze to the jewelry store. _'This is the only store I haven't checked. It must be in here…'_ Taking off his shades, revealing blue eyes, the man smirked. _'The Silver Crystal.'_

* * *

**_w/ Naruto & Usagi_**

With his arms behind his head, Naruto followed behind his grumbling friend. "Who does he think he is?! Reading my test score. Talk about rude."

"Well you _did_ throw your paper at him, Usagi." Naruto pointed out, getting a glare.

"That was an accident and you know it!"

Naruto waved her off. "Hai hai~ Listen, I need to go pick up Azuka. Want to come with me?"

Usagi sighed, shaking her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll go to the arcade, before heading home and face mom."

Nodding, Naruto gave her a quick one-arm hug, before walking off, waving behind him. "Good luck, Bunny-chan! You're going to need it~" he called back teasingly.

Usagi puffed her cheeks at him, sticking her tongue out at his back. Even though he didn't see it, she could hear his laughter, making her huff. "Stupid Whiskers..." She grumbled, before sighing and made her way to the Game Center Crown.

She heard that there was a brand new Sailor V game and wanted to check it out.

Unknown to her, a certain black cat was following her.

* * *

Naruto hummed a song as he made his way towards his sister's school. As he walked, he thought over what to cook when he got home.

With his parents always so busy, sometimes it was up to him to cook, being the eldest sibling. Thankfully, his parents taught him all he needed to know to not burn the house down.

As he walked, he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out, he saw he got a text.

_Hey, Naruto! Picking up Azuka for ya! We're stopping for ice cream on the way back! We'll get you something as well. See ya at home!_

\- _Yuriko_

He sighed at the message. Guess he was heading home instead, he thought as he put his phone away.

Yuriko Murakami was his foster sister. His mother brought her home after Yuriko lost her mother in an accident 10 years ago. She's been living with them since then, becoming part of the family. She was like his little sister, being a year younger than him, and as energetic and hyper as Azuka. Though she can be a handful sometimes, Naruto was happy to have her in his life as much as Azuka.

Scratching his whiskered cheek, he looked around, deciding to take a shortcut home. Spotting a small hill close by, he took it. As he climbed the stairs, he noticed a figure standing at the top, reading from a book. Not paying him any attention, Naruto moved to pass him.

"Congratulations"

He froze as the man spoke. He glanced at him, wondering if he was talking to him. "Excuse me?"

The man raised his hooded head to him, revealing a teen, perhaps a year or two older than Naruto, with shoulder-length long dark hair reaching his shoulders with his bangs swept to the right side and falling slightly over the right side of his face. The man smirked at him. "You have accomplished your goal in passing your test, have you not? The first victory of many to come."

Naruto blinked at him, glancing around awkwardly. "Um..." He turned back to the man in black. "How did you know I passed my test?"

The man ignored the question, turning to head down. "According to this book..." He said, looking back at his book. "...this will be a special day for you. One where you start your journey to reaching your dream."

Naruto blinked, confused. "My...dream?"

The mysterious man's smirk grew. "To be king."

Naruto's eyes widened. "How do you-?!"

Suddenly, a group of children ran past him, distracting Naruto as he looked at the kids. When he turned back to the man, he saw that he was gone. "Nani?!" He looked around, trying to spot him, but couldn't see any sign of him. Left alone at the stairs, Naruto wondered what the heck that was all about. "Who was that guy?" A glint at the corner of his eyes drew his attention. Looking down, Naruto saw something on the ground. "What the?" He questioned as he knelt down, picking the object up. "What's this? Did that guy drop it?" He asked, looking the object over. It looked like…"A stopwatch?" He muttered, looking at the black watch-like object.

"Naruto!"

Looking up, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the familiar girl in white he met that morning, standing before him, with what looked like a gun of all things aimed at him. "Wha?!"

"I'm sorry." The girl said. "There's not much time."

**_BANG!_**

* * *

"You understand what you must do, correct?" Jadeite asked as he stood in front of a figure, hidden by darkness.

"Yes, yes." The figure, a woman, replied, waving her hand uncaringly. "We shall provide your minion with a distraction for the authorities while she gathers the needed energy from her victims. Don't you worry your pretty little head, Mr. Jadeite. We'll get the job done."

Jadeite nodded in approval. "Good, and in return the Dark Kingdom shall aid in the development of your organization."

The woman nodded, crossing her arms under her rather large bust, pushing them up. "I certainly hope so. We both have too much to lose, and equal desire for our respective organizations to be reborn. It would be bad for our partnership to have..._trouble_."

Narrowing his eyes at the woman, Jadeite nodded before vanishing, leaving the woman, who chuckled. "Such a stern man. Oh well, whether he can be trusted or not, doesn't matter. Sooner or later, the great Shocker Organization shall be reborn!"

* * *

**_w/ Usagi_**

With a smile on her face, Usagi walked out of Game Center Crown. She had spent the last half hour playing the new Sailor V game, and she loved it! Even more when she had her crush, Motoki Furuhata, an employee of the place, to talk to. So yeah, she had a good time.

She really liked the game. It was like being Sailor V herself! _'Sailor V is so lucky~! I bet she doesn't have to worry about school, or tests! Being a superhero must be so cool!'_ She thought in jealousy, wishing she was just like Sailor V.

Looking up at the sky, she frowned when she noticed the hint of orange. "I better get home." She muttered sadly, once more taking out her test. She let out a deep sigh, knowing she couldn't stall things any longer. Sooner or later, she will have to face her mother with her grade. She only hoped her father will be there to calm her down.

With a final whimper, and a small prayer, she turned to head home, when she bumped into someone, knocking them back down. "Owie!" She winced as she fell on her butt. "Not again~!" She moaned as she rubbed her behind. Opening her eyes, she gasped at seeing the person she knocked over, along with their stuff. "Oh my kami! I'm so sorry!" Quickly getting up, she held her hand to the person to help them up. Taking a closer look at the person she knocked over, Usagi blushed slightly at seeing it was a beautiful woman. She had long dark green hair, amber colored eyes, and had a soft caramel skin tone, looking like smooth silk to the touch. She also possessed a mature body, with a curved waist that reminded Usagi of a swimsuit model, visible even under her white suit.

_'She's so gorgeous!'_ The teen thought jealousy.

Seeing the hand, the woman smiled, looking at Usagi. Her eyes widened a small fraction as she looked at the teen, completely missed by Usagi. Continuing to smile, the woman took the offered hand, thanking the blonde as she stood up. "Thank you, and don't worry. Accidents happened." The woman said, kneeling down to pick up her dropped stuff.

"Here, let me help you!" Usagi suggested, helping the woman pick up her things. She felt so embarrassed at knocking the woman down, as well as her stuff. "Again, I'm _so _sorry!" She apologized.

The woman chuckled, shaking her head. "It's fine." She said, before noticing a paper on the ground. "Oh?" She muttered, picking it up.

"Hm?" Usagi noticed what the woman had in her hand, and let out a startled cry, her face turning red. Why must everyone keep looking at her score?!

"Oh my..." The woman muttered. "I can see why you were distracted."

"Please, don't read that!" Usagi begged, covering her red face. Oh, she was so embarrassed!

The woman smiled gently at the teen, holding the paper to her. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone gets bad grades. You just need to learn to study harder next time."

Usagi pouted as she took her test, frowning as she looked at her score, like it was mocking her. "But I hate studying~! And mom's going to be so mad when she sees this." She muttered sadly.

The woman chuckled at the teen. "I hated studying too. But if you want to make it somewhere in life, you have to make sacrifices. And I'm sure your mother just wants you to have a good future and graduate so you can get a good job and prepare yourself for what's to come." She advised helpfully.

Usagi frowned. She understood what the woman was saying, but didn't mean she liked it. The woman got to her feet, and offered a hand to Usagi. Smiling in thanks, Usagi took it. As she got to her feet, the woman kept her smile aimed at her. "Don't worry about your mother, I'm sure she loves you very much, and wants you to have a happy future. All she wishes, is for you to grow to be smart enough to handle anything." The green haired woman said.

Growing her own smile, Usagi nodded, feeling happier. "Okay, thanks! I'm Usagi Tsukino by the way!" Usagi said, bowing to the woman, who returned it.

"Setsuna Meiou, pleasure to meet you, Usagi-san. Now, you better hurry home before it gets dark."

Eyes widening at seeing the time, Usagi nodded. She was going to be late getting home! "Okay! Thank you again, Setsuna-san!" Usagi said, bowing once more to the woman, who chuckled. Nodding, the woman moved past Usagi, walking off. Smiling at the woman's back, Usagi turned to head home, when she spotted something on the ground. "Huh?" Looking down, she spotted a gold object. Kneeling, she picked it up. "What's this?" In her hand, was what looked like a golden brooch. It was a circular plate, with a crescent moon design of two shades, the top part being darker. Inside the dark half, were six brighter shade circles of different sizes lined along the inner edge, with the larger size near the sides, getting smaller into the middle. In said middle, was a larger circle with a star inside it, and a smaller circle inside the star's center. On the sides, top, and bottom of the brooch, were different colored spheres. Red on top, yellow on the right, blue at the bottom, and green on the left. "Did she drop this?" She muttered, and quickly turned around to call Setsuna, only to see her missing. "She's gone!" She looked around for any sign of the woman, but couldn't spot her. Looking back at the brooch, Usagi frowned, wondering what she should do. "Maybe I should hold on it. I can return it if I see her again." While she knew she shouldn't take something that didn't belong to her, she also knew she couldn't just leave it on the ground for someone to take. "I'm just holding it for her. It could be very important to her, and I'll return it if I see her again." Nodding at the plan, Usagi pocketed the brooch, before making her way home.

From a nearby alley, the familiar black cat with the crescent moon forehead mark walked out, staring after Usagi. It narrowed its eyes, before it suddenly _spoke_.

"That girl...could she be one?" The cat muttered in a female voice. She then turned in the direction of where Setsuna was. "And that woman...I sensed great power coming from her. Could she be..."

* * *

_"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes._

_No longer was he at the hill passage. Nor was he in the city it seemed as he looked around his new location. He was surrounded by trees. So many, that it blocked the view of the sky. Looking around, he scratched his head in confusion._

_'Am I dreaming?' He wondered. A dream would explain how he got there. "Last thing I remember is…Ah!" His eyes widened as he remembered. "That girl! She was pointing something at me, dattebayo!" He shouted in a panic. "Did...did she kill me?! I mean, she had a gun! At least I think it was a gun, dattebayo..." He muttered, crossing his arms as he closed his eyes in thought. "Would suck if she did kill me. I don't even know her, much less did anything that deserved being killed for!" He tightened his eyes in frustration. "Damn it! I better not be dead! I have too much to live for! I never got to beat mom's ramen eating record!" He shouted._

_!_

_The sound of twigs breaking, made Naruto tense. Spinning around, he narrowed his eyes at the area around him._

_He wasn't alone._

_"Who's there?!" He called. Standing still, he watched for any movement. Standing there, the silence dragged on, making him wonder if he was just hearing things._

_!_

_Eyes widening, he span around, hearing the sound again from behind him. "Show yourself!"_

_!_

_There!_

_For a split second, his eyes caught something bright pass through the trees. "Hey!" He called, and began running in the direction where he saw the glimpse. Making it past a tree, he finally caught sight of a figure, running away. "Hey! Wait!" He shouted as he ran after the person. Whoever they were, they were fast, as he could only spot them in a far distance. However, he will not let the person get away. He had questions for them._

_So, he ran after the figure, not knowing where he was going, yet at the same time, not caring. All he sought were answers. As he chased the figure, he squinted his eyes. 'Is that a dress?' He thought, seeing the figure's clothes were a bright white, and long. Shaking his head, he focused on catching the possible woman. _

_He thinks it's a woman. Could be a man, no matter how creepy it would be to see a man in a dress._

_Shaking his head, he focused back on the issue at hand. However, as he ran past a tree, he looked around, scowling at losing sight of the mystery woman. "Damn it! Where did she go?!"_

_BOOM!_

_He jumped at the sudden explosion. "What the hell?!" He shouted, looking around. It sounded close by. His ears then picked up following sounds. It sounded like...fighting? Raising a brow, he cast one last glance around for the woman. Not seeing any sign of her, he decided to check out the sounds, and headed in the direction they seemed to come from._

_Not knowing that behind a tree, a feminine figure in a white sparkling dress, stepped out, a sad frown on their face as red and silver eyes followed after Naruto._

_Following the sound of the noise, Naruto could hear it getting closer. "It sounds like a war." He muttered, picking up what sounded like explosions, before seeing an opening in the forest ahead of him. Running through, he skidded to a stop over a cliff. Peering over the edge, his eyes widened at what he saw._

_Down below, in what looked like a mountainous open field, a large mass of bodies were scattered all over the place. Men and women were everywhere, lying deathly still on the ground. Smoke rose from craters throughout the place._

_"What the hell happened here?" He asked, before flinching as a large explosion occurred. Looking at the direction of the explosion, he gasped as he spotted three figures standing at the center of the field. Two facing one, with all three looking to be wearing armor._

_One of them wore black and magenta/pink armor, with a black and white stripe across his chest to his left shoulder, with a second going mid-way down the left side of his chest and crossing through the longer line. Their pink helmet had thick black bars going through the helmet similar to a barcode, with large bug-like green eye lenses._

_Beside them stood another figure in black, blue, and red armor, with the red and blue theme going diagonal in plate pattern. On the helmet, their eye lenses were pronged upward, with the left being pinkish red, and the right lense being blue in color._

_However, it was the person they were facing that shocked him._

_It was the black and gold armored man from his dream!_

_"What the hell?" He muttered._

_Down below, the pink/black figure pulled out a device, looking similar to a touch screen device, while placing a hand on the device attached to their waist. With a pull, he pulled the belt to rest on their side, while attaching the touchscreen device onto the front of their waist, where it stuck._

**_"Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"_**

_In a flash of light, the figure's (Kamen Rider Decade) armor changed, becoming mainly black in color, as what looked like card holders appeared across his chest, holding different cards inside. His helmet became silver, as the eye lenses became sharper in design, and dark pink. On top of his forehead, rested a card with his image._

_Meanwhile, the red/blue Rider reached down and took out two bottles from their belt, before they took out what looked like a large sample bottle with two caps, and a knob on top. "Now, let's begin the experiment!" A male voice called, as he tapped the knob on the large bottle._

**_"Great! All Yeah!"_**

_Turning the bottle upside down, he inserted it into his belt._

**_"GENIUS!"_**

_Grabbing the lever on the side of their belt, Kamen Rider Build began turning. As he did so, a factory-like machine appeared around him, with numerous bottles appearing on conveyor belts._

**_"Are you ready?" _**

_"Henshin!"_

**_"Kanzen Muketsu no Bottle Yarō! Build Genius! Sugei! Monosugei!"_**

_In a flash of steam and light, Build was now decked in white armor, with a large amount of bottles inserted into the armor along his arms and legs._

_Naruto gasped at the new forms the two evidential Kamen Riders possessed. "Holly shit! That's awesome, dattebayo!" He said excitedly, not seeing the woman from before walking towards him._

**_"Hah!"_** _The black/gold armored man chuckled, almost mockingly. **"You believe your increase in power will be enough to defeat me?"** He asked rhetorically._

_"Hmph!" Decade [Complete] sounded, taking out his Ride Booker - Sword Mode._

_Build [Genius] took out his Fullbottle Buster. "I've got the winning formula!" He exclaimed, trailing his finger across the stack of bottles on the side of his helmet, flicking his fingers outward._

**_"Well then..."_**_ Their opponent muttered as he started glowing with power. **"Come face your destroyer."**_

_"There is only one Destroyer of Worlds...and that's me!" Decade shouted as he charged forward, Build right behind him._

_"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked himself, completely confused about the turn of events he found himself in._

_"This is...where the end begins."_

_Naruto yelped, jumping at the sudden new voice. Turning around, he gasped as he gazed at the woman behind him. He could not see her face, as seemingly it was hidden by a strange glimmer of light that prevented him from seeing through. She wore a white dress that trailed all the way to the ground, and had long silver-grey hair in two long ponytails. Behind her, was what looked like glowing wings._

_"Who are you?" He asked. He saw the woman frown sadly._

_"Someone you have forgotten, yet know fully, but also someone you have yet to meet."_

_Naruto frowned in confusion. "What? That doesn't make sense!" He shouted. The woman lowered her head, making him feel guilty for shouting._

_"After tonight, nothing will make much sense anymore."_ _She said mysteriously, looking back up at him. "Tell me, if you could possess power, power to rewrite history to your desire, power to rearrange the stars, what would you do with it?" She asked suddenly._

_Naruto raised a brow at her. "What? What are you talking about?" He asked._

_"The time draws near. You must answer before then. What would you do if you were given great power. Power, where the cost will be something you would never see coming, and too great to change back. Power...that turns a man into a god, but his soul into a demon, and crack the very planet under your feet. Would you reject that power, knowing your life will never be the same again? Would you even have a choice in rejecting? Darkness quickly approaches, where the light that fights it grows weaker by the second. Will you become the king the world needs, or the demon that is required, Naruto Namikaze?"_

_"I don't understand." Naruto stated. The woman smiled gently, and stepped forward, nearing him, while down below, the three continued to battle._

_Pushing each other away, they began to glow fiercely, while Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something warm press against his cheek. The fighters then launched themselves at each other, as the woman pulled away, smiling at him._

_"You will...in time."_

_The fighters clashed, erupting the field in a massive explosion._

**_BOOM!_**

* * *

Eyes snapping open, Naruto sat up with a gasp.

"You're awake. Good!"

Turning his head, Naruto's eyes widened as he spotted the girl in white. He quickly stood up, pointing a finger at her. "You! What did you do to me?!" He demanded. He looked around, seeing he was in...a metallic room. "Where the hell am I?!" He shouted, glaring at the girl, who held up her hands.

"Please, let me explain!" She pleaded, slowly moving to stand on a spot, with Naruto moving away from her. "I know you have a lot of questions, but please, I need to show you something first. After that, I'll explain everything." She said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her cautiously, before nodding slowly. Nodding back, the girl raised her hands, and a holographic screen appeared, making Naruto jump. He watched the girl moving her hands, pressing holo buttons, before something appeared on the screen. "I need you to watch this. Please."

Still cautious, Naruto slowly moved towards her, keeping his eyes on her in case she tried anything. Once next to her, he looked at the holo-screen. His eyes widened when he saw the same black/gold armored figure.

The girl looked at him.

"My name is Tsukuyomi. I come from 50 years in the future, in the year 2070. And _this..._ is you." She revealed, making Naruto freeze. "In the future you become a horrible, villainous demon king..."

**"Ohma Millennium"**

* * *

**End of Part 1**

**Note for anyone who watched _Kamen Rider Zi-O_: I am using _nearly_ everything from the show. Everything except Zi-O's appearance, name, there is no Geiz, and some other possible stuff.**

**Point is, there is no Geiz appearance.**

**Explanations to come later.**

**Anyway, this was the first part of the Prologue/Chapter 1, and it will continue on to the next chapter, which might be shorter.**

**We'll see.**

**Let me know what you think, your thoughts on how this turned out, and I'll see ya'll next time.**

**Ja ne!**

**Juubi out!**


	2. And Rising Moon

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto nor any of the Tokusatsu products. However, he is willing to create his own fictional Naruto Universe!**

**For non-profit entertainment, of course.**

**I'm really happy with the attention this story has gotten. I was worried no one would have been interested, and am glad to be proven wrong. It doesn't matter whether this story had only 1 follower or 60, I will make sure this turns out great for you.**

**Like Terry Crews once said: "All it takes is _one _person to make a difference."**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_"Pathetic"_**_ The figure states with a dark, deep voice._

_With but a twitch the hand, a large force of energy rippled outward, causing explosions to erupt around the figure - now revealed to be male - striking the army, who were blasted backwards with shouts of pain, being dealt great damage in turn._

_"ONII-CHAN! BANZAAAAAAAI!"_

_"You okay, Bunny?"_

_"Yeah." Usagi muttered, before glaring at Naruto. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Whiskers?!"_

_"Please, whatever you do, do not accept the watch!" The girl said, a pleading tone in her voice, as she stared at him. "Please! If you do, the future will be in danger! I beg of you, do **not** listen to the black demon! Do not accept the watch! Please, Naruto-san!"_

_Approaching the throne, the man stopped midway, and knelt down on one knee, bowing to the figure sitting on the throne. "Queen Beryl..."_

_"Allies, you say?"_

_*Squeal* "Heeee! Thank you, Naruto~!"_

_"Me and my promises..." The whiskered blond grumbled, tossing a piece of food into his mouth._

_"Congratulations"_

_"According to this book..." He said, looking back at his book. "...this will be a special day for you. One where you start your journey to reaching your dream."_

_"My...dream?"_

_The mysterious man's smirk grew. "To be king."_

_Looking up, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the familiar girl in white he met that morning, standing before him, with what looked like a gun of all things aimed at him. "Wha?!"_

_"I'm sorry." The girl said. "There's not much time."_

**_BANG!_**

_'She's so gorgeous!' The teen thought jealousy._

_Growing her own smile, Usagi nodded, feeling happier. "Okay, thanks! I'm Usagi Tsukino by the way!" Usagi said, bowing to the woman, who returned it._

_"Setsuna Meiou, pleasure to meet you, Usagi-san."_

**_"Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"_**

**_"Great! All Yeah!"_**

**_"Well then..."_**_ Their opponent muttered as he started glowing with power. **"Come face your destroyer."**_

_"This is...where the end begins."_

_"I don't understand." Naruto stated. The woman smiled gently, and stepped forward, nearing him, while down below, the three continued to battle._

_"You will...in time."_

_"My name is Tsukuyomi. I come from 50 years in the future, in the year 2070. And this... is you." She revealed, making Naruto freeze. "In the future, you become a horrible, villainous demon king..."_

**_"Ohma Millennium"_**

* * *

**_Narrator:_**

**_"The Heisei Era of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai has passed! The world rests in a time of peace and happiness. However, such a thing does not last for long! Beware! Darkness and Evil have returned! It's time to pass the power of heroes down to the future!"_**

**_"Rejoice at the birth of the new king!"_**

* * *

**Chapter 02: ...And Rising Moon**

* * *

**_Tsukino Residence_**

"I'm home!" Usagi called out as she stepped through the front door. She took off her shoes as her mother - Ikuko Tsukino - stepped out of the kitchen, approaching her with a kind smile.

"Welcome home, Usagi!" She greeted her daughter.

Usagi returned the smile with an uneasy one. "Um...hi kaa-san." She muttered, feeling nervous. _'Maybe she won't ask about my grade. Yeah! She probably doesn't even know!'_

"You know..." Ikuko started, still smiling her beautiful smile. "While I was out shopping earlier today, I ran into your classmate Umino." Usagi blinked in surprise, an ominous tightness forming in her stomach. "He said your class got their practice exam scores back today."

_"AAAAAHHHH!"_

In her head, a Chibi-Usagi screamed in shock and panic. _'Nonono! Please, don't!'_ She begged, hoping what she thought was about to happen didn't.

"He said he got a 95. Can you believe it? His parents must be so proud." Ikuko said, still smiling.

Usagi began to sweat, as she chuckled nervously. "Hehe...yeah. Good for him." _'I'll get you for this Umino!'_ She mentally shouted in anger, just imagining Umino's grinning face.

"He even said Naruto got a high score too! I'm surprised! That boy isn't really known for studying. Kushina must be ecstatic!"

Usagi continued to chuckle, sweating harder. "Yeah, well...you know Kushina-obaasan!"

Ikuko giggled, nodding. "Yeah, Kushina always hated studying too when she was his age. Guess being a mother really changed her." She said fondly, recalling her school days with the red-haired woman and how Kushina was always the 'rebel'. Skipping classes, pulling pranks, and getting into fights. Now look at her. She sure has changed a lot.

…

_'Well, she graduated and doesn't pull pranks anymore. Still gets into fights though.' _Ikuko thought, sweat-dropping. Kushina was still the easily angered and rough woman she has been during their younger years, and she doubted she will ever stop being who she is.

Shaking her head to leave memory lane, Ikuko looked at her daughter. "What about you, Usagi? What did you score?" She asked curiously.

"Urgh!" The girl sounded, looking like she ate something sour.

"Can I see it?" Her mother asked, holding her hand out.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Okay."

Silently, while keeping her head down, she took out her graded paper and held it out to her mother, who took it happily.

"..."

Dropping her head, Ikuko's bangs covered her eyes, as her shoulders began to shake. "U...sa...gi..." The woman said slowly, her tone holding rising anger. Said girl shook in fear, ducking her head down nervously.

"Yeah?"

Ikuko's head snapped upward, showing fire-filled eyes. She held up the paper into the air angrily. "STOP BRINGING HOME GRADES LIKE THIS! HOW LONG UNTIL YOU FINALLY LEARN TO STUDY?!" She shouted at her daughter, who looked ready to cry.

Thankfully, someone appeared to stop things before they could escalate any further.

"What's going on?" Usagi's father, Kenji, asked as he entered the hall, having gotten home from work a while ago. Turning to him, still frowning, Ikuko passed him the graded test. Taking it, Kenji frowned, glancing at his pouting daughter. He sighed. "Usagi..."

Usagi bowed low. "I promise to study harder, tou-san!" She declared. Her parents glanced at one another before Ikuko sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Alright." She finally said, not wanting to get a headache yelling at her daughter after the long day she had cleaning the house. "Dinner's almost ready. Just...go put your bag in your room."

Nodding, Usagi moved past her parents to her room, sighing softly in relief at not getting yelled at by her mother anymore.

With her parents, the violet haired woman sighed deeply. "I swear, what am I going to do with that girl?" She asked, as her husband rubbed her back in comfort, just as the door opened and their young son, Shingo, entered, back from school.

Up in her room, Usagi yawned as she put her bag down. She groaned as she rubbed her eye sleepily. "I'm too tired~." She mumbled. Walking to her bed, she laid down with another yawn. "I don't want to do my stupid homework. Maybe I'll take a quick nap." She muttered. Stretching her arm out, she grabbed an orange fox plushie, a past birthday gift from Naruto. Snuggling with the toy, she closed her eyes and was immediately out, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, outside her window, the black cat sat on her balcony, watching her through the glass.

* * *

**_W/ Naruto_**

"Ohma...Millennium?" Naruto repeated, his tone full of shock and disbelief. This man...this monster...was _him_? He turned to the girl - Tsukuyomi - and shook his head, stepping back. "Alright, I don't know what kind of prank you're pulling, but I'm not laughing." He stated, glaring at her. Seriously, he was supposed to believe that person - Ohma Millennium - was _him_? From the _future_? Did this girl actually think he would fall for this?!

He may sometimes be dense about some stuff, but he wasn't stupid!

Tsukuyomi shook her head, holding up her hands. "I know this may seem hard to believe, but what I say is true."

"What?!" Naruto cut her off, glaring at her hard. "You really expect me to believe you're from the _'future'._" He said, giving air quotes. "That _that_ *he points to the screen* is _me_? I don't know where you got this crazy idea from, or how you found out about my dream last night, but I'm not falling for this!"

Tsukuyomi frowned. Dream? _'Has it started already?' _"Please!" She said, attempting to calm him down. "I know what I say may seem crazy-"

"May seem?" Naruto asked, raising a brow at her.

"But everything I say is the truth! In the future, you obtain incredible power. Power of history's greatest heroes. The Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. The power you wield...will _come _to wield...that kind of power...the world feared and attempted to either take it from you or end you. In turn, you attacked back and destroyed more than half the planet's population. Obliterating any that stood in your way, as well as any possible threat to you! The world, in my time, has become a dystopian wasteland, where people live in fear as you rule with an iron fist." She told him, her tone heavy and serious. Naruto was quiet, shaking his head, but couldn't help but glance at the image of 'Ohma Millennium' every now and then. "It's why I came back to this time. Information gathered said today was the day you first gained your power. The day you start your path to becoming Ohma Millennium. I came back to this time to stop it from happening."

"And how were you planning on doing that?" Naruto asked, glaring. "By killing me? I've seen those American Terminator movies!"

Tsukuyomi frowned. She will not deny that that had been an option. However… "I had hoped that by revealing to you your future, it will prevent you from becoming Ohma Millennium."

"Fine then!" Naruto stated, crossing his arms. "If it'll put an end to this insanity, I won't become this Ohma Millennium."

Tsukuyomi shook her head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Naruto-san."

"Why? My future's mine to make, isn't it? And whenever I make a promise, I **_always_** keep it. So, I promise I won't become this villainous demon king, no matter what!" He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Tsukuyomi frowned. "I'm afraid your future is out of your hands, Naruto-san. Trust me, I wish it was that simple, but when dealing with time travel, it never is."

Naruto frowned, lowering his arms, staring at her. "What do you mean, dattebayo?"

"Time can be a conscious thing. It controls us, not the other way around, as much as we wish we could. While I do not doubt your determination to your promises, there is no guarantee that while _you_ might swear to not become Ohma Millennium, that is not to say that somehow, someway, sometime in your future, events couldn't happen which could force you to take on the power that will lead to your ascension to becoming the Demon King." She explained. Naruto frowned deeper, leaning his head back against the metal wall.

"So, we're back to you killing me." He muttered, narrowing his eyes. He wasn't all that keen on dying. What would his family think?! He couldn't exactly leave them a letter saying: _"Sorry, had to die to make sure I don't grow up and destroy the world! Don't be sad!"_

She sighed. "Sadly, there is also no guarantee that another Ohma Millennium might not rise from your death. This reason is why messing with time is forbidden. There is no telling what the consequences to small changes in the past could lead to."

"...So, what now?" Naruto asked. "You're saying one way or another, either I become a demon lord that destroys half the world, or someone takes my place?" He asked, letting out a heavy sigh. He had to be crazy to actually be believing this girl's words. Him? A demon king? A destroyer? It was just too crazy!

_But when living in a country where monster attacks had been the norm and colorful heroes saved the day, as well as the history of giant robots and giant monsters...one learned to have an open mind._

Tsukuyomi nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. Trust me, I have been attempting to figure out a course of action that saves my timeline with no loss of life for anyone. Sadly, I'm more scared that any action I take _could _lead to the very thing I'm trying to prevent, or worse, mess things up even more."

Naruto groaned, running a hand down his face as he pushed off the wall. "I need some air." He said, Tsukuyomi frowned at him.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Naruto-san. In order to prevent your moment of ascension, I had to take you somewhere far."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't care where I am, I need air."

Tsukuyomi held her frown, before reluctantly nodding. Moving to the hologram screen, she moved the video to the side and pressed some touch buttons. Soon, a part of the metal room he was in lowered, revealing light from the outside. Muttering a 'thanks', Naruto proceeded down the steps, going outside. Once out, he took a deep breath, taking in the refreshing air, his ears twitching as the sound of people reached him. He opened his eyes to observe his location, wondering where that girl took him and promptly froze.

People moved around him, some carrying long sticks with hoisted bags. Others leading cows. The buildings around him were small and made out of wood and straws. The sky above was a clear blue.

Naruto blinked as he stared at a family of chickens as they passed in front of him, one little chick turned its head towards him letting out a soft chirp.

Naruto blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

_. . . ._

**_"_**_EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"**_

**_Japan  
Year: 1671_**

* * *

**_?_**

_She was running._

_Why was she running?_

_Where was she running to?_

_She didn't even feel like she was running. It felt more like her body was moving on its own._

_Her vision was blurry. She couldn't see anything properly. _

_She could hear something. But what? It sounded muffled. Multiple sounds. Multiple muffled sounds. What were they? _

_People?_

_Who were they?_

_"...!"_

_Someone was yelling, but she couldn't make out what they were saying._

_Flashes of light appeared in her vision, making her cringe._

_Yet she continued running. Her feet and legs seemingly moving without her command._

_She felt the ground shake under her feet._

_Still, she continued running._

_A sudden force threw her to the ground as the ground shook with greater intensity._

_However, she just got up and kept running._

_Where was she running to?_

_Where was she going?_

_Why did she feel a sense of panic? A gripping feeling in her chest? A sense to be somewhere, to get there as quickly as she could._

_The sounds of explosions and shouts occurred around her. What was going on? It sounded like a fight, but what fight had explosions?!_

_A movie? Was she in a movie?!_

_A dream maybe?_

_Where was she?!_

_What was happening?!_

_The ground shook once more, causing her to trip, falling down with a wince. Groaning, she sat up, before her eyes widened, as, in her eyes' view, something **massive** appeared in the distance. She couldn't see what it was, but whatever it was, it let out a massive roar that caused her to cover her ears, clenching her eyes shut as the roar made her head feel like it was being hit with a sledgehammer!_

'Make it stop!' _She pleaded. Even her thoughts were drowned by the monstrous roar._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"Huh?"_

_Everything was suddenly quiet and still. No more roaring. No more explosions. No more shouts. No more shaking._

_Just silence._

_A vast difference from what it was seconds ago. Cautiously, she slowly opened an eye, before she opened both, blinking._

_She was in a forest._

_…_

_Yeah..._

_Wherever she was before, she was now in the middle of a forest. "Where...where am I?" Usagi asked, looking around with a confused and worried frown._

_Seriously, she was very confused. The last thing she remembered was lying on her bed to take a nap. _

_"Am I dreaming?" She muttered, placing a finger on her chin, head tilting slightly sideways with a curious expression. She could be having a lucid dream. A very confusing lucid dream, but hey, that's how they worked, right?_

_However the case on how she ended up there was, Usagi looked around the forest. It was strange, she felt an odd sense of calmness and peace at being in this place. As well as a strange feeling of nostalgia and deja vu. As if she's been here before, but couldn't figure out why._

_As she glanced around, she noticed some strange looking plants. At least she thought they were plants. One looked like a pink spiky spiral with a long end sticking to the ground holding it up. Another looked like a pumpkin on a stick. Cool, but strange._

_She began walking, as she had nothing else to do, all the while observing her surroundings. She noticed it was night time, with dozens of fireflies dancing around, much to her awe and happiness. She smiled at the beautiful sight, watching the dancing lights. She felt so peaceful and calm; like all her troubles and worries just melted away. She would love to stay there forever, and not have to deal with school, or tests, or disappointed parents. _'This is paradise.'_ She thought, closing her eyes to take a moment to soak in the peaceful feeling._

_Soon, she continued walking through the strange but beautiful forest. Though, as she walked and enjoyed the scenery, Usagi couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. Subtly glancing around - as best she could, which wasn't much - she tried to find the cause, yet had no such luck. She couldn't see anyone. Frowning a bit in worry, she hoped it was just her mind playing tricks on her, and kept walking. No destination in mind, just walking and enjoying the beautiful scenery. If this really was a dream, she wanted to enjoy it while it lasted._

_Unknown to her, behind a tree, hidden in the shadows, a figure watched her. They had a small smile as they gazed at the teen._

_With Usagi, she continued to walk through the forest, not really having much to do; simply just looking at all the strange things she saw, from the weird-looking plants, to the strange vines that wrapped around the trees with weird-looking fruit hanging from said vines. She was tempted to reach out and grab one, but something told her that would be a bad idea._

_So, ignoring the strange fruit, she kept walking. Soon, she stepped into a wide-open field. However, while open, it was not empty, as she noticed something near the center. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she slowly approached the object. As she got closer, she realized that the object was a statue._

_Several in fact._

_Blinking, mouth agape, Usagi stared at the tall statues in front of her. They seemed to be grouped on two sides._

_The ones on the right were of people wearing armor._

_The ones on the left were actually of women, wearing outfits similar to Sailor V. Though, their faces were blank, completely smooth of any features like mannequins. The only reason she knew they were female was their curvy bodies._

_They all seemed to stand in poses of different kinds._

_As she looked at the statues, the two in the front middle caught her eye. They stood side to side, nearly back to back in poses with how they were angled. The armored one aiming a finger-gun straight ahead, while the woman beside them had one arm across her chest aimed to the side in a V-arc, while the other arm held over the elbow, also pointing ahead._

_The two stood together on top of a pedestal, with a plaque under them. Looking at the plaque, she leaned closer to see its descriptions better._

**_Monument dedicated to the Warriors of Justice and Light. _**

**_Heroes who bravely fight the darkness for the innocent._**

**_###### ######_** **_& ###### ######_**

**_Lead by the brave Knight of the Sun and pretty Maiden of the Moon_**

_Usagi frowned at seeing some of the text seemed like they were scratched out, becoming unreadable. She blinked at the last line. "Knight of the Sun? Maiden of the Moon?" She muttered, tilting her head to the side. "What is this?"_

_"A small preview of what is to come."_

_The sudden voice made Usagi jump with a yelp. Turning around, she spotted a figure approaching her. "Huh?" She muttered, staring at them. They wore a long white kimono with a black sash and black pants with black sandals. She couldn't see their face, covered by darkness, even under the light of the moon above, yet from their voice, the person sounded like a man._

_"Who...who are you?" She asked nervously at the sudden appearance of a stranger. The man took a step towards her, in turn making her step back. She continued to back away as the stranger kept approaching her. She began to panic as her back hit the statue. She looked around for a way out, but it was too late as the stranger got inches away from her. She watched as he raised his arm up towards her, and clenched her eyes shut, expecting an attack._

_Instead, instead of pain, she felt a warm sensation on the top of her head. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw a smile on the man's visible lower face aimed down at her, as he softly rubbed the top of her head as if she was a young child. Being this close, she noticed how tall the man was compared to her, her head only reaching his shoulders. "Who...who are you?" She asked again, this time her voice soft, as the head rub made her feel weird, but also warm, her cheeks turning red._

_The man continued to smile at her, even chuckling softly. "I am simply an old soul, happy to see a young one, full of life and happiness. As all young ones should be." He said, pulling his arm away, making Usagi pout lightly at the warm feeling vanishing, making the man chuckle in amusement._

_"Hey! I'm not that young! I'm 15 years old! That means I'm a teenager! Meaning I'm almost an adult!" She stated, hands on her hips in an attempt to make her seem mature...ruined by her puffed out cheeks, which only served to make the man laugh. Usagi huffed in annoyance, before blinking, recalling what the man said. Old? He didn't seem that old to her. While she couldn't see his face, his voice didn't sound dusty and wheezily like she would hear from her grandparents. Maybe he was talking metaphorically?_

_Yeah, she knew what that word meant! No matter what Naruto said!_

_The man chuckled. "I apologize, I have no intention of mocking your maturity, and I have no doubt you will grow to bloom into a beautiful and majestic woman." The man said, making Usagi feel better as she smiled widely, cheeks red. The man looked at the statues. "Tell me. Do you know what these statues represent?"_

_Usagi blinked at him, before looking at the statues as well. "Represent?" She asked, tilting her head. "Um...Heroes?" She asked more than said. The people did look like posing superheroes to her, and the statue can have been made in their honor. The man chuckled, making her frown, thinking she was wrong._

_However, the man nodded. "You are not wrong, for these statues are built to symbolize the heroes they portray. However, it is more than that. These statues stand to symbolize brave warriors, men and women who stand for those weak and afraid. Heroes who fight not for fortune and fame, but for justice and helping those in need. Heroes who stand to represent the light of goodness, and the courage anyone could achieve, no matter who they are." He said, his voice so strong, that it froze Usagi on the spot, her attention fully on him, listening to his every word. "Still, their presence here has much more meaning than even that."_

_"Like what?" Usagi couldn't help but ask. Once more, the man smiled at her, and for some reason, his smile made her insides warm, her heart beating fast._

_"They represent the future. Of the rise of heroes, in times of when the darkness grows and combats the light. Of how ordinary people can find the courage inside of them to become the heroes they have hidden deep within them."_

_"Wow..." Usagi muttered, staring at the statues in awe. "These guys must be incredible!" She gushed, wishing she could be like them. Someone with a hero hidden deep inside them? Did she have a hero inside her? With eyes full of awe, she imagined herself dressed like Sailor V and fighting bad guys, being all brave and heroic. Being someone who didn't cry all the time. A hero her parents would be proud of._

_The man smirked. "They will be." He said, getting a confused look._

_"What do you mean?"_

_He turned to her. "The people these statues are modeled after, have yet to become the heroes they are meant to be. But in time, they will rise to combat the evil that threatens not only their world but also their time."_

_Usagi cringed her eyes, frowning. "Mmmh~! I'm confused." She moaned, rubbing the back of her head, a tic she got from Naruto whenever he got confused about something._

_The man chuckled, raising a hand, and placing it on top of her head. "You will understand in time, Usagi. And when you do, you will become the maiden of light that shall lead your world to peace and push away the darkness."_

_"Hey!" She exclaimed, looking at him. "How do you know my name?!" She asked, knowing she hadn't told him._

_The man smirked at her, rubbing her head. "You will come to understand my words eventually. For now, you have a cat to meet, and a journey to start. However, before you go, remember this: To accept power, means to accept the responsibilities being given to you; but no matter the power, it means nothing if you don't have someone precious to protect. For it is only when you have someone precious, that you truly gain strength." He said, before Usagi could say anything, she vanished in a flash of light, leaving the man standing in the field. Said man turned back to the statues, staring at the armored figure and posing woman before him. "Time is such a tricky thing. So many ripples made. So many new roads formed. So many indecisive conclusions. What path will you take, Usagi Tsukino? Naruto Namikaze?" He asked seemingly no one, as the plaque began to change._

**_Monument of Naruto Namikaze and Usagi Tsukino's First Henshin_**

_"Will it be one of 'Heroes of Light'?" He asked, turning around, and began to walk away. As he walked, the environment began to change. The trees began to disappear, replaced with a deserted landscape, while the moon above turned to form an eclipse, the black void looming above all below._

_The statues also changed. Gone were a group of armored heroes and poised maidens, and in their place, stood a single, imposing figure._

**_Monument of the King of Time and Space! Naruto Namikaze, Ohma Millennium!_**

**_Rejoice the Ultimate; the Supreme; the Unparalled All-Powerful King! _**

_"Or one of 'Villains of Darkness'?" He muttered before he vanished._

* * *

**_City_**

"C'mon, Forehead! Move faster!"

"Ino! Slow down, would you?!"

The sun has just started to begin its setting, the sky taking on a pinkish color, as moving at a fast pace, one Ino Yamanaka was currently pulling her best friend by the arm, as the blonde teen moved quickly through the small crowd of people walking on the sidewalk. Sakura groaned as she tried to keep up with Ino, her arm being pulled until it felt painful. "Ino! You're going to tear my arm off! Can't you slow down?!"

"No time!" Ino responded, keeping her eyes dead ahead. She cursed the fact that she wasted so much time doing her stupid homework, and only found out about the sale happening in a nearby jewelry store at the last minute! So naturally, she grabbed Sakura - who she was doing homework with at her house - before rushing out the door. With her father at work, and her mother attending the family flower shop, she was forced to go on foot. _'Please, let there be something left!' _She prayed. She would be devastated if she missed out on some fabulous jewelry!

Sakura groaned as she pressed down on her shoulder in an attempt to keep it from popping out. She cursed Ino and her obsession with pretty things. Sure, she loved jewelry as much as any girl, but not to the extent of pulling your best friend's arm so rough it pops out!

She could only pray they got to the store before that happened!

To their happiness - for different reasons - the two girls saw the store _"Jewelry OSA-P"_ ahead. To Sakura's immense relief, Ino finally released her arm, running ahead, with the pink-haired girl following, rubbing her shoulder to make sure it was alright.

With a digital chime, the sliding doors opened as Ino stepped inside with a wide excited smile. Said smile lessened when she noticed how many women were already there, going around the store. _'It's so packed! Is there even anything left?!'_

"Welcome!" Naru greeted, sitting by the entrance behind a work desk, seeing the new customers entering, with Sakura entering a second after Ino. Seeing the look on Ino's face, Naru gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm afraid a lot of our highest quality jews have been sold. I think we might still have some left, along with regular, but no less beautiful stuff, if you're interested."

Nodding, Ino thanked Naru, before moving to look at the jewelry with Sakura. Smiling, Naru returned to doing her homework. She had stayed to help her mother sell, as, with the sale, the place got really busy.

Speaking of her mother, she hasn't seen her in the past hour. With a frown, she wondered where she was.

* * *

"Hehehe..." 'Mrs. Osaka' chuckled as she stood inside a dark room, with the only light source being a glowing orb held in her hands, encasing the demonic expression on her face in an ominous pinkish shine. "So much greed. So much energy. This will surely please Queen Beryl." The creature in disguise muttered. "Such pathetic humans, but such good sources of energy to drain from. Won't be long until they are nothing but husks."

Jadeite, who stood in an unknown location, also felt the rising amount of negative energy being drained from the victims and smirked. "Yes, not long now." He said, glad that his plan was coming to fruition.

He wondered if the distraction he requested was met.

* * *

**_City - Outdoor Food Plaza_**

"Mmmmmmmm~!" Azuka moaned happily, a wide smile on her face with her mouth and chin being a complete mess of cream. "Ice Cream ~! Ice Cream ~! I love Ice Cream~!" She sang happily, her feet kicking the air as she sat on a bench in the small town clearing, a couple of food stands near her.

Sitting beside her, Yuriko Murakami chuckled lightly, nodding as she agreed with her young sister in all but blood. She took a lick of her own ice cream cone, hers being chocolate, while the small redhead had vanilla. The two were enjoying their small relaxation stop before they had to head home before they worried Naruto with being late to dinner. _'Also before his ice cream melts.'_ Yuriko thought, glancing at the vanilla ice cream in a cup she had in her other hand.

"We should definitely come back here with Onii-chan, Kaa-san, and Tou-san!" Azuka stated happily.

Yuriko smiled at her. "That's a great idea, Azu-chan! I'm sure they'll love it!" She said, licking off the last of her treat, before eating the waffle cone. She looked at Azuka, who finished her own. "Ready to head home?" She asked, getting an overly happy nod. Giggling at how happy the girl always seemed to be, Yuriko's smile grew. She hoped she always stayed the happy girl she was.

_It happened so suddenly._

One second, the plaza was filled with the happy voices of the people within it. The next…

**_BOOM!_**

People screamed as the ground began to erupt in explosions. Like ants when an anthill is disturbed, people scattered in various directions, trying to escape and get to safety, away from whatever danger there was. Yuriko and Azuka gasped as the nearest explosion caused them to fall to the ground from the force.

Azuka groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. "What was that, dattebane~?" She muttered. Opening her eyes, she gasped, frowning when she saw the ice cream that was for her brother on the floor, spilled over. "Onii-chan's ice cream..." she muttered sadly before she gasped as Yuriko picked her up and began moving out of the area quickly.

Yuriko didn't know what was going on, but one thing's for sure, she had to get Azuka to safety. However, before she could get far, someone appeared before her.

_Something_

Yuriko gasped as she stopped in her tracks, taking a step back as she stared at the creature before her. It was humanoid, light violet and black rough skin, and a dragon-like face.

**"Sorry, but no one is leaving this place!" **The monster stated, raising its clawed hands up menacingly. Just then, numerous men dressed in black armored clothing and black masks leaped into the scene, blocking any attempts of escaping and surrounding the captured. People gasped and shook as they backed away in fear, as did Yuriko, who held the whimpering Azuka. All the while, the monster laughed. **"That's right! Tremble in fear! Soon the whole world shall tremble with the rebirth of Shocker!"**

* * *

"Ah~! Almost time for my Lord's coronation."

Standing on a high bridge, the man dressed in dark clothing Naruto ran into earlier that day smirked as he gazed up at the sky, watching the sun lower. Lowering his gaze, he looked down at his open book, reading a passage, nodding. With a loud snap, he closed the book, turning to walk away.

He mustn't miss his Lord's first steps down the path of greatness. As his faithful servant, he must be by his side.

_Tap. Tap. Tap…_

The man stopped, frowning. Turning around slightly, he stared down the other end of the bridge. He narrowed his eyes, as he saw a figure approaching from the other side.

As the figure got close enough, he saw it was a woman with long dark green hair and dark skin tone. He was unsure as to why, but the woman's presence made him tense.

Setsuna frowned as she stopped in her place, staring at the man before her. The two stood still, silent, as the man turned towards her fully.

"You..." Setsuna began, narrowing her eyes at the man. "You are not of this time, are you?" Her tone was a demand for an immediate response.

"Oh?" The man smirked. "How are you able to tell, if I may ask?"

Setsuna glared at the joking tone in his voice. "I demand to know your name!"

The man chuckled. He opened his book, gazing into it, seemingly ignoring her, not responding. This angered Setsuna and was about to act when the man spoke.

"Let's see...Ah! Here we go! Setsuna Meiou, age 19, born on the 29th of October. Senior attendant in Mugen Academy, and finally..." The man looked up at the surprised and weary Setsuna. "Sailor Senshi of Pluto and Guardian of Time."

Setsuna glared at the man. She held out her hand, and in a flash of light, a silver staff with a red orb on top appeared in her hand. With a firm grip on it, she got in a guarded stance. "State your name, Time Invader!" She ordered.

Closing his book, the man held it to his side, crossing his other arm over his chest as he slightly bowed to Setsuna, all the while keeping his smirk. "Greetings, miss Pluto! I am Woz, loyal servant to my lord, the King of Time and Space!"

_'King of Time and Space?'_ Setsuna questioned, wondering what that could mean. Ever since she has regained her memories of her past life 7 years ago, and has resumed her duty as Guardian of Time after regaining her powers, she has kept her eye out for anything connected to the past. For any _sense_ of the Past Kingdom she knew would resurface in the current time. Just as she had when she ran into Usagi earlier that day and sensed the connection within the young girl.

However, searching through her past life's memories, she had no recollection of there ever being a 'King of Time and Space'.

She shook her head, returning her glare on 'Woz'. "Whoever you are or serve, you have committed the forbidden act of traveling through time! You have two choices! Either return to your time immediately or be eliminated! Your presence in this timeline threatens the balance of time! It could very much alter the future!"

"Oh?" Woz muttered, chuckling, angering her. Woz shook his head. "You misunderstand, Setsuna-san. I do not wish to threaten the future. In fact, I merely wish to ensure that it comes to pass!"

Setsuna eyes him suspiciously. "Is that so?" She asked, not lowering her guard.

Woz nodded, throwing his arm into the air. "I have come to insure my lord's path to the future happens as it should! That he comes to realize and achieve his destiny as the King of all! _Ohma Millennium_!"

**_Boom!_**

With a leap back, Woz dodged an attempted smash from Setsuna, the top of her staff slamming down on his previous spot, forming a small crater. He watched as Setsuna glared at him, lifting her staff up, pointing it towards him.

"Whatever your goals are, I will put an immediate stop to them! Whoever your 'lord' might be, he shall not become a King of anything!" She exclaimed, staring at the man hard. Anyone called "Demon King" could not be good, and whoever this person was to become that, as the Guardian of Time, she will strike them down before they could become a threat to both this planet and time itself!

Immediately, Woz lost his smile, glaring at the woman. So, this woman wishes to prevent his demon king's ascension? He could not allow that to happen.

"If you wish to stand in my lord's way of greatness..." Putting the book away - where, Setsuna didn't know, only seeing him move the book behind his back, before moving his now empty arm back into view - Woz got into a stance. "I must strike you down."

Getting into her own stance, both citizens of time glared at one another, their hair and clothes ruffling in the passing breeze before with a push off the ground, they shot at each other.

* * *

**_Year: 1671_**

Naruto blinked, looking around. Eyes wide and mouth agape, his brain tried to process what he was seeing.

Clear blue sky.

Short wooden buildings.

Walking cows.

People in dirty looking clothes.

Cows

A nearby field of crops.

Did he mention the cows? Because there were several of them around.

He blinked once. Twice. Three times at a comedic fast pace.

He turned around to face Tsukuyomi, who stepped out of a large contraption. Obvious what he just came out of himself. "Where?" He asked.

"Japan. In the year 1671." Tsukuyomi stated evenly, watching his reaction calmly.

"How?"

"As I have stated, I came from the future. I used this Time Mazine to travel through time." She said, gesturing to the contraption. The "Time Mazine" was created out of parts from the destroyed Den-Liner. It was one of the few manufactured models created by the Resistance.

"Why?"

"A precaution in the event my attempt to persuade you failed, besides the alternative choice of course. History goes that you begin your path towards becoming Ohma Millennium by receiving your power in the year 2020, in this current month and day. I relied on the hope that taking you out of that time, would cause you to avoid whatever granted you your future power, and thus prevent the creation of Ohma Millennium."

Naruto raised a brow, wondering what kind of power she was talking about. However, shaking that out of his head for the moment, he once more looked around. He saw some people staring at them weirdly, but ignored it. "So...this is the past, huh?"

Tsukuyomi nodded, walking to his side, as she took out a tablet...from somewhere. "Correct. I have set the destination at random. It was by chance we arrived at this year." Naruto nodded, still looking around. He turned to the young woman when she started doing something on her tablet. Just then, the _time machine _\- still trying to process that - behind them vanished from sight, making him jump, along with several people around them who just saw a strange large metal object vanish out of thin air. He turned to Tsukuyomi, a question in his gaze. "I simply camouflaged the Time Mazine. It wouldn't do to frighten people and mess with time more than I already have."

_'A little too late for that.'_ Naruto thought, sweat-dropping as he could hear the questioning mumbles. Still, he just nodded, before frowning as a thought came to him. "Exactly how long are we supposed to wait here? Couldn't you have just taken us to tomorrow?" He asked, not seeing why they had to travel more than 300 years back in time.

…

_'I can't believe I just thought that. Man, life in Japan is weird when I think of stuff like this normally. Still...actual time travel! This is so cool, dattebayo!' _He thought happily, grinning widely. His friends would be so jealous if they knew!

Tsukuyomi shook her head as she began walking into the village they were in, making Naruto follow her. "I simply want to take precautions, so we only need to stay here for an hour or two, if my synched time calculations are right. Once it is midnight in your time, we can return." She answered. However, that wasn't the truth. He was correct, she could have skipped them forward ahead past the time he would have received his power, but she wanted to take the long road for a moment. She wanted to spend more time with Naruto, observe him, learn anything she could about him.

There was still a chance he could become Ohma Millennium, and she wanted to see if he showed any signs of his future self at the present. If she found any…

_She would have no choice but to eliminate him._

Better to try and cut down a weed before it spreads, no matter the consequences it may cause.

Right now, the possibility of Naruto becoming Ohma was the biggest concern to focus on. She had already been too late to prevent him from meeting Woz and taking the Ridewatch.

_'However...'_ She thought, glancing at Naruto's hand, where whether he realized it or not, was still holding the watch he found. She looked at the blank _Pict Window_. _'He has yet to activate it. I still might have a chance.'_

"Man...while old, this place sure is cool!" Naruto stated, grinning widely as he looked around. Tsukuyomi nodded in agreement, glancing around her. The village around her almost reminded her of the Resistance base back in her time, only...cleaner compared to being filled with rubble and the people being more happy, compared to the fear-stricken and hungry ones. Fearful that each day could be their last, or suffer a sudden attack from monsters, or Kami forbid, Millennium himself.

She frowned, hand tightening in a fist, shaking, as she couldn't help but remember the friends she had lost in their war. Of the families broken. Of the sounds of screams from men, women, and children. Of the countless lives lost...

_'All because of Ohma Millennium. Because of...Naruto...'_ She thought darkly. She glanced at Naruto, who was busy looking at the stores around them. _'I can't believe I'm actually walking beside the one who will one day grow to become the tyrannical demon king who turned my time into ruin. Who...' _Her frown deepened, her fingers twitching with a subconscious urge to reach for her Faizphone X as an image of a young man in black and red clothing appeared in her head. However, with a deep inhale of breath, she calmed her nerves, relaxing her hand. _'No, stop. I can't think like that. This isn't Ohma. Not now.'_ She reminded herself. _'If all goes right, there won't be an Ohma, and my future will return to normal.' _She thought, before frowning once more.

Normal…

What exactly was 'normal'? Her entire life experience has been trying to survive in a war-torn world against a being with god-like power and an army of monsters of the worst kind. Should her home be turned into a peaceful one...would it still be her home? Would she even continue to exist, if the Laws of Time were to correct? What would happen to her? Would she die? Or would she just vanish? So many questions, yet no-

"Sugoi~!"

The sudden shout from Naruto not only makes Tsukuyomi jump but also several people around them. Blinking, she turned to him, only to see him staring star-eyes at something in front of them. Following his gaze, she blinked upon seeing where his gaze landed.

"A...ramen stand?"

Moments later, Tsukuyomi was staring in shock, along with the assembled group behind her and the cooks in front, as they watched Naruto go through bowls of ramen like a savage beast, currently on his 10th.

_'We...just sat down a minute ago...' _Try as she might, Tsukuyomi could not make sense on how one person could eat nearly a dozen bowls of ramen in mere seconds, while she still hasn't touched her one.

Finishing off his bowl with a content and happy sigh, Naruto sat the bowl on the table with a grin. "Ahh…~! That was great, dattebayo!" He said. While it might not be Ichiraku, ramen was ramen, so who was he to complain?

"Um..."

Yeah...

Tsukuyomi had no idea what to say to what she just witnessed. The other spectators however...

"I..Incredible!"

"Where does he put it all?!"

"His stomach must be a bottomless pit!"

"Is he some kind of oni?"

Naruto could hear the comments of the people watching, and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Soon the crowd began to disperse, now that the entertainment was over. Naruto gave his thanks to the chef as he collected the empty bowls.

Left alone, Naruto turned to Tsukuyomi, his expression becoming serious. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Tsukuyomi swallowed the noodles in her mouth, before turning to the blond, nodding as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"How did it start?" He asked. "How did, or _will _I guess_,_ I become Ohma Millennium?" He couldn't lie that he wasn't curious. He becomes a..._demon king_. It was just too absurd! Impossible to believe! Yet, there he was, in the past. _'Not to mention those dreams I had.'_ He thought, frowning.

Tsukuyomi frowned. "...No one was entirely sure how it began. Everyone had their own thoughts and theories." She stated, turning her gaze onto her ramen bowl, her reflection on the broth. "From what I could find out, you didn't start off evil. Instead, you were a hero after gaining your powers as Millennium. You helped people and fought monsters that threatened Japan alongside other heroes. It wasn't until two years from now, that you suddenly changed, and started down your path to becoming Ohma Millennium. The day you truly became Ohma…became known as 'Ohma Day'. On that day, you began your war with the rest of the world." She looked at the frowning Naruto, her eyes locked with his. "From what I know and could guess, your change may have started, on the day your younger sisters were killed."

* * *

**_Jewelry OSA-P_**

"Hey, Sakura! Check this out!"

Turning her head, Sakura looked at Ino, noticing the two-piece gold necklace around her head. She also saw the jeweled earrings. "How do I look?" Ino asked, posing.

"Great!" Sakura answered with a smile, before holding up her hand, showing two rings; a pink one on her index finger, and an emerald jewel on her middle finger. "What do you think of these?"

Ino nodded in approval. "Matches you completely!" She said with a small squeal. She turned back to the collection of jewelry on the table, eyeing each wantingly. "I still can't believe the owner is selling these gorgeous things so cheaply!"

Sakura nodded in agreement. "I know! Such a thing _never_ happens! Some of these so-called 'regular' stuff look like things that would take absurd amounts of money!"

Ino giggled, picking up an onyx ring. "All that it means is good fortune for us! I can't wait to show-"

_THUD!_

The two jumped, startled by the sudden sound. Turning around, the two saw a large woman on the floor. Ino blinked in surprise. "Woah! What happened to her?"

Sakura shrugged, and was about to head towards the woman to make sure she was alright, when…

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

Looking around, the two watched in shock, confusion and worry, as more and more of the women in the store fell to the ground.

"What's happening?!" Exclaimed the worried Naru.

"I don't know!" Sakura responded, just as confused. "I think we should-"

_"Urgh!"_

Turning her head, Sakura saw Ino falling to her knees, holding her head. "Ino!" She said worriedly, before she also groaned, holding her head as her vision began to spin. "W-What's happening?" She muttered, feeling like her body was getting weak.

Naru gasped as she witnessed Sakura and Ino fall over.

"_Hehehehe!_"

Turning her gaze, Naru spotted her mother. "Mom! Something's wrong with these people! They need help!"

"_Hahahaha!_"

Naru frowned, confused as her mother continued to chuckle sinisterly. "Mom?"

'Mrs. Osaka' chuckled darkly, her eyes beginning to shine an ominous red. "Foolish hum**an, I'm not your mother."**

With a gasp and widening eyes, Naru stepped back as her 'mother's' appearance began to change. Her body began to grow and expand, causing her clothes to tear slightly, with the front of her dress tearing partway, revealing not only a fair amount of her cleavage and front but also a sickly yellow, almost light green star on her chest. Her skin tone deepened in shade, becoming a pale violet, with her hair, which has grown in length a bit and became wild in design, turning a pale lilac. On her forehead, a miniature star appeared, similar in design to the one on her chest. Her pupils and iris shrunk in size, as her sclera turned red. With her mouth in a wide wicked grin, it showed her teeth sharpening.

Shaking in absolute fear at the monstrosity before her, Naru stepped back, as Morga grinned darkly at her. **"Hehehe! There's nowhere to run, human! I have already collected enough energy for my mistress...but I'm sure she won't mind a bit more."** The monster said, before charging at Naru, who screamed in terror.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**_W/ Usagi_**

"Mmmmm..."

With a groan, Usagi slowly opened her eyes. As her misty vision cleared, she sat up, rubbing her eye. Looking around, she saw she was in her room. With a wide yawn, she rubbed the back of her head. "Mwah~! What a weird dream..." She muttered, the image of the hidden-faced man still fresh on her mind. The man, the forest, the statues...they felt so strange. Like they were real. Like she really was in that strange forest.

_'Maybe I should cut back on the comics and manga...maybe.'_ How could she simply ignore her precious babies?! Sure they gave her weird dreams, but still!

"Hm?" Blinking, Usagi finally noticed that she wasn't alone. Lifting her head up, she saw a familiar cat sitting on her bed, staring at her.

She blinked at the cat.

The cat blinked back.

Usagi blinked twice.

The cat blinked.

Usagi blinks three times.

The cat started to look annoyed.

"..." Usagi pointed at the cat. "The cat with the bald spot!"

The cat's left temple pulsed before it spoke. "Excuse me! It's not a bald spot, thank you very much!" It exclaimed.

". . . ."

Usagi stared at the cat, frozen in place. She couldn't even blink, her brain trying to process what just occurred. She sat there for who knows how long. Seconds? MInutes? Hours?! Years?! What year was it?! Were hair buns still cool?!

In the end though, with a shake of her head, Usagi simply decided to lie back down on her bed, back facing the cat. "Good night." She said, closing her eyes.

A dream.

That was it. That was the answer to her situation.

She was still sleeping, and just dreamt that the cat talked.

_'I mean, cats talking? What was this, an anime?'_ She thought with a small giggle, waiting for her consciousness to awaken any second now. _'I'm sure having a lot of weird dreams lately. First a princess, then a forest with statues, and now talking cats? Wait till I tell Naruto.'_

Of course, someone didn't like being ignored.

**_Slash!_**

"OWWW!" With a pained yelp, Usagi shot up from her bed, holding her face, where a new set of small claw marks laid. "Owee! Ow!" She cried, hopping from foot to foot in a vain attempt to try and ease the pain she felt.

Sitting on the bed, the cat smirked, apparently happy and proud of the harm she inflicted. "Now do you think this is a dream?" The feminine voiced cat asked.

Moving her hands away from her face, Usagi blinked at the cat, before with a startled cry, she fell backward and over her bed, landing on the floor with a crash. Quickly getting back up, she ducked behind the side of the bed, eyeing the cat fearfully. "T-Talk! A cat just talked! How is that possible?!"

With a paw to her mouth, the cat cleared her throat. "Usagi, right? My name is Luna. First off, I want to give my thanks to you and your friends for removing the bandages some mean kids put on my forehead. It was really uncomfortable, and it also messed with my powers and prevented me from communicating." The now named Luna said, smiling at the girl. "Now, onto business. I was very fortunate to run into you this morning. You see, I've been looking for special people like you for a long time. You see, you are one of the few people on this planet that possess a special inner power. Powers that allow you to become protectors of the planet. A **_Sailor Senshi_**." She told her.

Usagi stared at Luna, silent. After a while, Luna started to worry. "Did you hear what I said?" She asked.

Usagi nodded.

"Did you understand what I said?"

Usagi shook her head.

Luna sighed. "Okay. Let me see how I can explain better."

"How...how can you talk? You're...a cat." Usagi muttered, still unable to come to heads with that part.

Luna scoffed. "Do not let my current appearance fool you." Luna told her, shaking a paw at her. "I might look like a cat, but I am not one. I am, unfortunately, cursed to take this form by a stupid genie."

"A...genie?"

Luna nodded, narrowing her eyes at the memory. "Yes, along with a companion of mine. However, how I became a cat does not matter. What does, is your destiny to become a Sailor Senshi."

"WAAAHH!" Usagi exclaimed, holding her head. "I don't understand what's going on!"

Luna sighed, wishing she had something to help prove her words. Unfortunately, being a cat, she was short on any pockets, as such didn't have any items on her person she could use as evidence.

While she might be a talking cat, far from a normal one, she was by no means magical. Aside from an ability to sense energy, both good and bad, she had no special ability. Such as storing objects.

She wished she did, or at least was granted the ability to morph into her normal human form, to have pockets to carry items.

But sadly, she didn't have the option for either at the moment. _'All because of that stupid cat genie.'_ She mentally grumbled, swearing to make that fool pay when she found him.

Shaking her head, Luna focused back on Usagi, sweat-dropping when she saw the girl still panicking around. "Usagi! Please calm yourself so I may explain better." She asked, but was ignored as the bun-headed blond instead began to roll around on her bed, complaining about all these weird things happening to her like weird dreams and talking cat. Luna sighed, and was about to shout at the girl, only to jump as suddenly, Usagi shot up from her bed. Blinking, Luna stared at the girl, who looked around, as if looking for something. "...Usagi? Are you alright?" She asked, worried that she might have broken the girl.

However, Usagi didn't hear her, instead focusing on a sudden sound that reached her ears.

_"...help me!... Someone, please! Help me!"_

Usagi blinked. "...Naru?"

* * *

Crossing his arms, Woz blocked a kick. The impact made him stagger back slightly, however, he quickly regained his position as he grabbed the stretched leg if his opponent, and with a spin on his heel, tossed Satsuna over his shoulder.

The woman, in a graceful show of acrobatics, flipped herself through the air, landing back on the ground safely. Steeled eyes glared at the man as Setsuna stood up. The two had moved their fight into an isolated part in the city, neither willing to back down, and even more willing to continue. Woz to test the Pluto Senshi's skills; Setsuna to get a read on the time traveler and his true intentions.

Woz sent Setsuna his never-ending amused grin, something she was really starting to despise. "Legend tells of your skill in battle, Maiden of Time. Of your courage against evil. However, even you, one of the mightiest of Senshi, will and have fallen before the power of my Mao-sama."

Setsuna's eyes narrowed, growing harder in intensity. "Perhaps in your time, but time can always be corrected."

Woz chuckled, growing even more amused. "Corrected? What is there to correct? You speak of ensuring the future is unchanged. Yet, right now, you do just that. I am not trying to change the future. I'm merely ensuring it comes to pass as it should. The future's fate is to fall under my lord's power."

"I can't believe that!" Setsuna shouted, glaring at Woz. Her grip on her staff tightened. Images flashed through her head. Images of people screaming. Of explosions. Of a castle in flames.

Of a group of men and women lying lifelessly on the ground.

Of a woman in tears.

_'Not again.'_ She mentally declared. "Even if what you say is true...and that is indeed this planet's future...as the guardian of time, I will do what I must and ensure this planet's continued survival! Even if it means going against my vows!"

Woz sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Disappointing. However, if you wish to stand in the way of my Mao-sama's rise to godhood..." Raising a hand, it began to glow in green energy. "You will fall!" Thrusting his arm forward, he shot a bolt of energy at Setsuna.

Setsuna, in turn, slammed the end of her staff on the ground. She became surrounded in a bubble of light green energy, deflecting the bolt as her surroundings exploded though she remained unharmed. Looking up, Setsuna saw Woz rushing towards her, quicker than the average man. With a jump, he leaped towards her from above, pulling his arm back, energy again surrounding his hand. Getting within distance, Woz threw a punch at the shielded woman. The fist struck the shield, causing a shockwave of force.

Setsuna gritted her teeth, the surprisingly strong blow fighting her concentration. Her barrier began to crack, making Woz smirk. Applying more force, the shield around Setsuna burst into pieces, launching the woman back through the air. However, before she could get too far, something wrapped around her. Looking back, Setsuna saw she was wrapped around Woz's grey scarf, the fabric stretching out far longer than a normal scarf. Woz, with a firm grip on his scarf, pulled Setsuna back towards him, and over his shoulder. Once over him, he slammed her hard onto the ground. The impact erupted a smokescreen of dust. Keeping his eyes on the cloud of dirt, he retracted his scarf, wrapping it back around his shoulders.

The cloud clearing, it revealed Setsuna who got back up to her feet, scrapes all over her body with some cuts and minor bleeding, but otherwise fine. Fine, but angry.

Glaring at Woz, Setsuna decided it was time to stop playing around. "I had hoped to not use this, but you have left me no choice."

"Oh?" Woz muttered, smirking as he knew what was about to happen.

Narrowing her eyes in a glare, Setsuna concentrated. On her forehead, a glowing symbol appeared.

(Pluto)

With a firm stare, Setsuna threw her arm up into the sky as her body began to glow in green energy. "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" The glow encased her whole form, temporarily blinding Woz as he had to shield his eyes. The glow held for a moment, before it slowly vanished. Looking forward, he noted Setsuna's change. Part of her hair was tied in a single bun. Her clothes changed into a more sailor theme outfit consisting of white form-fitting one-piece around her torso, a black choker around her neck, a black collar with a garnet-colored crystal hanging off it, white elbow fittings of gloves, black skirt, and black boots. She had garnet-colored earrings with a tiara around her forehead with a small garnet gem in the middle. On her chest front, she had a large maroon colored bow with a circular garnet gem in the middle and a larger secondary maroon bow on the back of her waist.

With her staff in hand, the Guardian of Pluto and Time, Sailor Senshi Pluto stood firm against Woz.

However, even with Setsuna's true power out and change in form, Woz didn't look the least bit worried. "Well now, it seems I will need to start taking this seriously." He stated as Pluto glared mightily at him.

"You will not have the chance, fiend. By the power of time, I will end you here and now!" She declared, aiming her staff at him, the garnet orb at the heart-shaped tip glowing with power, ready for her attack to be unleashed.

However, before she could release the attack, Setsuna froze, her head snapping towards another direction. _'This feeling...' _She thought, her senses alerting her of something. _'I detect the presence of darkness and evil, as well as fear and panic. Someone is in trouble.'_ She frowned, glancing at Woz, who remained unmoving. Her frown deepened, conflicted about what she should do. Obviously, it was her duty to ensure the future's safety, and as such, her focus should be on eliminating the threat in front of her.

However...her grip on the staff tightened. Letting out a heavy breath, her stance relaxed as she set the staff end down. Woz raised a brow at her, yet continued to look amused. "This is _not_ over." She told him, before leaping up into the air. Woz looked after her, watching her jump high into the air onto a small nearby building, before leaping towards another, moving further away. He watched until Setsuna was no longer in view. Left alone, Woz reached behind his back and took out his book from _'somewhere'_. Holding it under his arm, Woz looked up at the sky, nodding as he saw it getting darker with only a small amount of light left. Turning, he moved to leave the park.

He must find his Mao. It was time for the Lord of Time and Space to _rise_.

It was time for **_Ohma Millennium _**to rise.

* * *

**_Naruto_**

_Slam!_

Tsukuyomi groaned as Naruto slammed her hard against the side of a building, the wooden wall creaking from the force. Opening her eyes, she was met with the fierce burning glare of Naruto Namikaze.

"What. Did. You. Say?!" He hissed out.

Immediately after Tsukuyomi's last statement concerning his so-called destined birth to becoming a demon king, and the cause, Naruto grabbed Tsukuyomi and proceeded to drag her out of the ramen booth, barely even managing to set down some money in time as he shot out of his seat so fast. After dragging the woman somewhere out of earshot, he began insuring he got answers.

Tsukuyomi flinched under Naruto's glare, her hand reacting by reaching for her phone-blaster, but didn't take it out. Looking away from his glare, she bit her lip. She debated telling him, but feeling his grip on her dress tighten, she knew it was too late to take back her spoken words and had no choice but to speak.

"Your path to becoming Ohma...it is theorized that it first started after the deaths of your sisters, Azuka Namikaze and Yuriko Murakami."

Naruto's glare hardened, gritting his teeth. "How?" He growled. He was in no mood for jokes or lies. He wanted answers and he wanted them _now_!

Tsukuyomi was silent for a while, before sighing. "An attack. A monster attack. They got caught in the middle of it."

"Monster?" He asked, his glare still holding. Tsukuyomi nodded. "There hasn't been a monster attack in years!" He shouted, thinking she was lying to him.

Tsukuyomi shook her head. "I don't know how it happened, only that there was a monster attacking the city that day and out of the casualties, your sisters were included."

Naruto's fists were now shaking, his anger growing. "'That day'? What day? When does this happen?!"

Tsukuyomi closed her mouth, heavily debating the possible consequences that might arise if she were to speak up. She cursed herself for saying anything! She should have stayed quiet!

Kami, her plans were falling, and she had no one to blame but herself! She revealed herself to Naruto, took him to the past, told him of his future, actually took him around a village in the past, and now told him how he becomes the future demon king! She was doing the _exact_ thing she was hoping to prevent! Leading Naruto straight to becoming Ohma! _'Maybe killing him was the best option.'_

"TSUKUYOMI!" Naruto shouted, making her jump as he kept glaring at her. "When. Does. This. Happen..."

"...Tonight."

"..."

Naruto stared at her, his face devoid of all anger, all negativity. Devoid of all emotion really. Silently, he let go of Tsukuyomi and if she was honest with herself, his silence scared her more than his anger. She stared at him, unsure of what he will do, keeping her hand on her Phoneridewatch just in case.

Instead, Naruto turned and walked out of the alley they were in. Blinking, Tsukuyomi quickly followed after him. They stepped out onto the street, walking in a direction with her after him. "...Where are you going?" She asked, cautiously, eyeing his every move.

For a moment, Naruto was quiet, leading her to think he was ignoring her out of frustration. "Your time machine." He said, anger heavy in his voice. "You are taking me _back _to my time." He _ordered_. "I'm going to save my sisters, and after that, I _never _want to see you again!" He stated, glaring at her over his shoulder. The intensity of his glare made her flinch. Naruto turned his gaze back forward, continuing his march. "I don't care about my future. I don't care whether or not I become this demon king you're so worried about. I don't even care what happens in the future! What I **_do _**care about is the safety of my family! Screw the future! Screw Ohma Millennium! Screw **_you_**! As far as I know, you are an idiot! If what you say is true, and I become Ohma because my sisters die, then shouldn't you have focused on saving _them_!" He shouted at her, stopping for a moment to turn to her, glaring at her with all his might.

Tsukuyomi jumped, frowning as she looked away from him. He was right. She knew he was right. She had been so focused on stopping the creation of Ohma Millennium, she had neglected to stop the _cause_! She was such an idiot!

Scoffing, Naruto shook his head and continued towards his destination. After a few seconds, Tsukuyomi followed.

Soon, the two returned to where the Time Mazine was parked. Silently, Tsukuyomi took out her tablet and pressed a few buttons, uncamouflaging the vehicle. Lowering the ramp, the two entered. Naruto immediately moved behind the controls, grabbing the side levers. He moved them around with a confused look on his face, before cursing in frustration. He glared at Tsukuyomi. "How do you make this thing work?!"

Tsukuyomi frowned at him. "What do you plan to do once you return your time?" She asked, wanting to know his intentions.

"Obviously I'm going to save my sisters from that monster!" He said, trying to make what he believed to be the controls work by shaking them.

"How?"

"I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT?!" He shouted, dropping his head. "...I don't know." He muttered, frustration in his voice. His grip on the controls shook, frustration fueling him, aimed at himself. At his weakness. "But I have to do something. I'm their big brother, I can't just stand by and do nothing. Azuka is just a little girl. She has her whole life to live and be happy, and Yuriko...she already lost her mother. She shouldn't have to suffer any more pain. I promised myself I would always protect them, to be there for them." He gritted his teeth hard. "I don't care what happens. Whether I live or die. Whether I become a demon king or not. All I care about is making sure they are okay. So...please." He raised his head up at Tsukuyomi, whose eyes widened, seeing tears going down his face. "Please, Tsukuyomi. Help me." He begged.

Tsukuyomi bit her lip, debating on what she should do. She could save the future and prevent Ohma Millennium by saving the girls...or make things worse by keeping him away. Away from where he is destined to gain his power. Should she risk everything on a reckless decision?

Honestly, she didn't even know what path led to what. Everything was a maze now, with no true way to go.

. . . .

_'Ever since I came to this time, I've been nothing but reckless.'_ She thought, sighing, before looking at Naruto. Making up her mind, she approached him. "Move over." She said, Naruto smiled as he allowed Tsukuyomi to take his place. He watched as she grabbed the levers, holding her hand out in front of her, summoning the holo-screen as the machine started up.

**"TIME MAZINE!" **The computer announced.

"Temporal Displacement System...". Tsukuyomi muttered, pressing some buttons while Naruto moved to the sidewall to hang on to something. Setting the year destination, she looked at Naruto, who nodded. Nodding back, she gripped the levers. "Activate!"

Outside, the Time Mazine roared to life as it floated into the air. Nearby citizens saw this, and screamed in shock and fear, some falling down, all eyes on the flying monstrosity before them. The Time Mazine flew into the sky, where a time portal appeared allowing the machine to fly through, closing behind them.

Heading back to the year 2020.

* * *

**_Back in 2020, Japan_**

Standing on top of a building across the street from Jewelry OSA-P, a figure faced the front of the large jewelry store. With the setting sun behind them, their form was hidden by shadow, the reflecting rays casting his form on the street below like a behemoth, their long cape flapping in the wind.

The figure stared at the store from behind the white mask covering his eyes. His eyes glanced at the front door, before moving onto the windows, eyeing each one carefully before picking one. Shifting slightly, the figure leaped off the rooftop, soaring over the street below with incredible height he was practically flying.

Gracefully landing on a balcony, the man put his hands against the window in front of him. It wasn't long until he managed to open the window. After his third heist, unlocking doors and windows have become quite easy for him.

Opening the window, he put a foot inside. With his form illuminated by half shadow half room illumination, his appearance was visible. He was a tall man wearing a black top hat, a black cape that's red on the inside, a black tuxedo, white undershirt, white vest, white gloves, and a white bow tie. His eyes were hidden behind a white domino mask with attached white cotton lenses.

Stepping into the seemingly empty building, the masked man looked around, cautiously taking a few steps in. The interior was dark, no lights on, and he couldn't see anyone around from his height. He nodded in approval. Wouldn't do for there to be guards to stall him from doing his work. He was there on a personal mission. _'I've looked all over the city. This is the last place to check. It must be here, I know it. My instincts have never failed me before. It must be here...the Silver Crystal.' _

Ever since he could remember, he had been plagued with strange dreams. Most blurry even to this day, except one constantly clear.

A large diamond.

The Silver Crystal.

He didn't know why it was important, or if it was even real, but something told him he had to find it, no matter what. So, he became a jewel thief, developing the skills necessary throughout the years of his growth. From taking candy from stores as a child to learning to take toys from the mall. All leading up to this moment. He took to dressing up after Arsène Lupin, a famous fictional French thief, the 'Gentleman Burglar' as he was known. The stories about Lupin, _'Arsène Lupin, Gentleman Burglar'_ were his favorite growing up, and so, he modeled his alias after the man.

He became _"Kamen Tuxedo"_, Gentleman Jewel Thief of Japan.

_Or at least his town. _

He did not do this for fame or fortune, but merely the thrill of thieving. The thrill of sneaking into guarded places and taking things right under the noses of guards.

Didn't mean he didn't keep what he took, however.

Where would be the fun if he didn't?

Shaking his head to discard the thoughts and memories, Kamen Tuxedo cautiously stepped further into the building. He kept an eye out for any security cameras. However, strangely enough, when he spotted the cameras, they were all off. Behind his mask, he narrowed his eyes. His instincts alerted him that something was not right.

Approaching the edge, he looked down at the ground below. His eyes widened slightly, seeing a large gathering of women lying on the floor. _'They seem to be unconscious, but what happened?' _He thought. Suddenly, he heard a scream.

"No! Stop!" Naru screamed in fear, back against the wall as the cackling Morga stood before her.

**"Nowhere to run, human! Time for you to die!"** Morga stated. Grabbing Naru by the neck, Morga began squeezing, laughing as Naru effortlessly grabbed her arm, trying to pry it off. **"Struggle all you want, this is your end!"**

From his position, Kamen Tuxedo cursed, wondering what he should do. The obvious choice would be to save the girl, but it would not only reveal his presence, but he was unsure if he could take on that monstrous-looking creature. He could also continue his search for the Silver Crystal unnoticed, but there was no telling if there were any more monsters around the store. Sneaking past and knocking out guards was one thing, but monsters? He had seen the damage they can do against normal humans. Contrary to his costume, he was _no_ Super Sentai.

He glanced towards the window he used to enter, debating on whether he should leave, or stay and try and save the girl from the monster. _'This isn't my problem...' _He tried to reason with himself. However, try as he might, he could not turn away from the scene below him, as the creature choked the helpless and scared teen. His grip on the railing tightened. _'This isn't my problem...this isn't my problem...'_ He thought in a mantra.

Naru struggled to breathe, her vision blurring. Morga held up an arm, her claws sharpening. **"DIE, HUMAN!" **Morga shouted, bringing her claw down.

_'Damn it!'_ Tuxedo cursed, jumping on top of the railing. He was about to jump down and save the girl, when…

"Hiyah!" Flying through the air, Sailor Pluto kicked Morga away, dropping Naru, who breathed heavily, sucking in as much air as she could. Meanwhile, the kick sent Morga flying through the air, until she hit the wall, cracking it slightly as the creature dropped. Groaning, it quickly got back up, glaring at Sailor Pluto, who stood in front of Naru defensively. **"Who the hell are you?!" **She demanded.

Pluto didn't respond, glancing at the dazed Naru, then glancing towards the group of unconscious women before turning her focus back on Morga, narrowing her eyes. _'So, this is the source of evil I've sensed.'_

Morga growled, annoying at the silence. **"The silent type, huh? Well, let's see how long you stay silent...when I tear you apart!"** She roared, charging at Pluto.

* * *

The sky was a deep orange as the sun was only half-seen over the horizon.

On the outskirts of the plaza, a half dozen or so police cars were parked in a group. Policemen gathered around the placed police line.

Amongst them, stood Police Captain Minato Namikaze. He looked towards the closed-off area, frowning with narrowed eyes. When he had gotten the call of a sudden monster appearing along with a barrage of men in black, he was unsure of what to think. _'It's been nearly 3 years since the last known monster attack.'_ He thought.

He idly recalled his first meeting with a monster, back when he had been a rookie. _'Back then...'_

_Minato gasped, standing in the heavy falling rain, staring silently at the armored figure in front of him. In his gasp, was a handheld pistol, yet he could not find the will to lift it, his gaze solely on the figure. Their form hidden by the night's darkness, with the only thing visible was the large lit "eyes", resembling headlights on a vehicle. The figure stood silent, while in front of them, was a metallic-looking monster, lying lifelessly on the wet concrete floor._

It was scary, obviously. He didn't think he would ever forget that day.

_'And now there's a monster appearing all of a sudden, holding a large gathering of civilians hostage.'_ He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He turned to another policeman. "Any news?" He asked him.

The man shook his head. "We haven't gotten any word, sir. No demands. Nothing. This thing's staying quiet, so it can't be good."

Minato nodded, agreeing. "The longer we wait, the more in danger those people could be in."

"Those guys in black are all over the place. With the weapons they carry, a single glimpse of a cop, and things could get worse before they get better."

Minato sighed, once more agreeing with a nod. He eyed the seemingly empty entrance of the plaza. If he had to guess, the hostages were held together in the center, out of their sight, considering any other exit was blocked and yet still no reported sign. He turned to the man. "How long till Special Forces get here?"

The man spoke into his communicator. After getting a response, he looked at the captain. "Sir, they're en route, 5 minutes."

Minato frowned. That was still too long. He looked towards the setting sun. Subconsciously, he would say that nightfall would come in 5 minutes. _'I don't like this. Why would the monster be holding people hostage? Why not kill them? Is it planning something? If so, what?'_ He didn't have the patience to wait around. Perhaps it was something that he got from his wife, but Minato knew how dangerous their current situation was. They had no idea about the monster's motives. Whether it was independent or sent by someone. Worst of all, it's intentions for the people it's captured. His hands clenched into tight fists, shaking as he imagined what would be happening to the trapped people. Narrowing his eyes, he decided. "I'm going in." He stated, moving to the back of his police car.

The man blinked, looking at him. "Sir?"

"I can't just stand around and do nothing. Those people could be in danger and need help. So I'm going in." Minato stated, opening the trunk. Inside, was an assortment of weapons, ammo, and most of all, protective kevlar armor. Putting the vest on, he calmly assembled his weapons, sticking to handguns and a backup or two to not slow him down.

"Sir, I don't mean to speak out of term, but going alone? That's crazy." The man told him.

Minato did not slow down in getting ready. Reaching into the trunk, he pulled out a black briefcase. On it was a label.

_G-Ax_

"You're going to use _that?!_ But it hasn't been fully tested!"

"Then it's a good time for a field test. You're more than welcome to come too and watch my back; if you can keep up." The blond man said, turning to him.

The man sighed at him. "Please give me a moment to get ready, sir."

"You got 20 seconds." Minato told him, smirking. Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of an explosion. The sound coming from the plaza. Turning his head, Minato saw a rising tower of black smoke. "Make that 10."

* * *

Carrying the whimpering Azuka, Yuriko ran through the alleys between and behind buildings. She panted as her stamina drained, but she pushed through, even as her legs began to burn from the seemingly endless running.

After that monster and his henchmen appeared, the people had been grouped together, threatened with the weapons the henchmen carried and pushed into a building.

Yuriko, however, has no intention of sticking around and putting her sweet foster/adopted sister in danger, and through a stroke of luck, the moment the monster and gunmen were distracted trying to get the large group into the chosen building, she picked up Azuka, and as stealthy as she could, got them out of there.

So, using the buildings as cover, the young teen ran in a direction - any direction - that would take them out of the danger zone, and to safety. Once out, she will book it towards home to drop Azuka off before notifying the police. That is if they weren't aware of the situation already.

However, her route to freedom was about to be blocked off.

**"Now, where do you think you're going?" **Staggering to a stop, Yuriko gasped as the monster appeared from around the building in front of her, blocking her path. Stepping back, Yuriko glared at the monster, while she felt Azuka shake in her arms. Placing a comforting hand on the back of the redhead's head, Yuriko glanced around to see a way to escape. Unfortunately, the monster saw this and laughed. **"It is useless to escape, human!"** With a snap of its fingers, Shocker Combatmen appeared in the alley, surrounding her. Looking around, Yuriko cursed at the large number. The only safe way was the empty alley next to her. Taking the chance, she ran down it. **"Get her!"** The monster ordered. Immediately, the Combatmen chased after Yuriko.

Exiting out the alley, Yuriko noticed she now stood in an empty street. Looking around, she was about to move to try and hopefully lose her chasers. Unfortunately, before she could the Shocker Combatmen once more surrounded her. Before she could even attempt to figure out a way to escape, she was boxed in. Stranded in the middle, she looked around worriedly, Azuka shaking more in her arms. Hearing a laugh, she turned and watched as the monster casually approached her. **"Didn't I tell you, girl? It's useless to escape."** He mocked her, chuckling.

Yuriko gritted her teeth in anger, glaring at the monster will all her might. "Just let us go, you bastard!"

Raising a hand, the monster waved a finger at her. **"Not going to happen, girly. You and the rest of the humans are needed for something _special_. Of course..." **Holding out his arm, in a flash of light, a wicked-looking sword appeared in his hand, looking sharp to the touch. The sight of it made Yuriko's eyes widen, taking a step back as she held Azuka tighter. **"We can't have you attempting to escape again. As such...what say we remove your legs?"** With a dark chuckle, the monster began to approach her, as Yuriko began to panic, trying to figure out a way to escape, but having no answer to it. Her heart began to increase in pace, sweat gathering on her forehead, as her grip on Azuka tightened more the closer the monster got. With each second that passed, her eyes grew wider, fear gripping her heart. Was this it? Was she going to die? Was Azuka going to die?

_'No...'_ With her fear making it hard for her to breathe, she had one last thought. A prayer of hope. A call to the one who has been like a knight of light towards her for so many years. _'NARUTOOO!'_

"Yuriko! Azuka-chan!"

As if summoned, Naruto and Tsukuyomi ran down the road towards them. Tsukuyomi held up her arm, the Faizphone X (Blaster Mode) in her hand firing on the monster, making it stagger back from the energy bolts. She also fired on the Shocker Combatmen, pushing them back and away from the girls. Naruto helped by throwing a hard punch to the closest one near him. Keeping the momentum, he punched another, kicking a third. Grabbing Yuriko's arm, he pulled her and Azuka behind him.

"Naruto!"/"Onii-chan!" The two said happily at the sight of their brother.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the group before him. Behind him, Yuriko nodded, sounding in confirmation. "We need to get out of here!"

"But there are people imprisoned! We can't just leave them!" Yumiko argued.

Naruto frowned, not happy innocent lives were in danger. However…

"We can alert the police to help those people once we get out!" He stated. Right now, his focus was on getting his sisters to safety no matter what.

**"You're not going anywhere!"** The monster stated after regaining its focus after the surprise attack. The same was said for the henchmen as they moved to capture the four. Tsukuyomi retaliated by firing at the henchman.

"We gotta move!" She told Naruto. Nodding, Naruto grabbed Yuriko's hand, and with their younger sister in her arms, began pulling them away while Tsukuyomi provided them cover fire.

**"I don't think so!"** The monster stated as its sword crackled with energy. Throwing the blade forward, it launched a wave of energy lightning bolts that struck the ground around the escaping group. Numerous but small sparkling explosions erupted around them, making them cry out in panic. With a dark chuckle, the Shocker monster approached them.

* * *

"Usagi! Slow down! Where are you going?!" Luna asked as she ran after Usagi, who was currently running down the empty sidewalk, illuminated by the lamp posts with the darkening night. Apart from a few passing cars, the street was relatively empty with night approaching, so she didn't have to worry about anyone hearing her.

She didn't know what happened. One moment she was trying to figure out how to convince Usagi of her new duty as a Sailor Senshi, when the girl muttered something, before suddenly shooting off her bed, ran out of her room, went downstairs, and with a quick _'Heading out! Be back soon!'_ to her stunned and confused family, she ran out of her house and down the street with Luna following her, ignoring the calls of her mother.

"Naru's in trouble! I don't know how, but I know she needs help!" Usagi said, not slowing down as she ran as fast as she could towards Jewelry OSA-P. She honestly didn't know whether or not Naru really was in trouble, as she could have just imagined hearing her voice, but either way, she could not ignore it. She also didn't know if Naru was even still at her family's jewelry store, but it was worth checking.

_"Take caution, child. Danger lurks in your future."_

Usagi came to a complete halt, her eyes widening. The action caught Luna by surprise, and as such, didn't have time to stop herself, leading to her to crash against the back of Usagi's legs. With a pained yelp, she was bounced back, landing on her rear. Groaning, the cat used her paw to rub her pulsing nose. "Ow~! Why did you stop so suddenly?!" She asked, a bit irritated.

Usagi didn't respond back, too busy looking around, searching for the source of the voice. It sounded...familiar. _'It sounded like...that man in my dream.'_ She thought, narrowing her eyes in confusion. She then shook her head to clear her mind. She must be going crazy. First, she heard Naru's voice and a man from a dream?

_'Okay, I really should lay off the sweets and manga before bed.'_ She thought, before continuing her run. Luna cursed and followed after her.

Soon, the two made it to the store. Standing before the entrance, Usagi tried to open it, only to see it was locked. _'Of course.'_ She thought, groaning in displeasure. Leaning against the glass, she cupped her eyes and tried to look inside. Unfortunately, the interior was completely dark, making that task difficult. _'Is Naru even in there?'_ She thought, frowning. Maybe it really was her imagination.

"Usagi!" Luna called. Looking at her, the teen saw Luna narrowing her eyes at the store through the glass. "I sense a dark presence inside the store!" The talking cat reported. Usagi blinked at that, wondering what she meant by a dark presence.

**_Boom!_**

She jumped, hearing what sounded like an explosion, coming from _inside the store!_

"Naru!" She called, wondering if her friend really was in danger. Determined to get inside, Usagi slammed her shoulder against the entrance. However, the glass held, not even cracking. "Ow~!" She moaned, rubbing her shoulder. Glaring at the glass doors, Usagi would not give up, as she tried again. Over and over, she slammed her shoulder against the glass doors.

"Usagi, stand back!" Luna told her. Trusting the cat, Usagi did as she was told, and watched as Luna leaped up, her paw stretched out as her sharp claws slid out. With a slash, the glass doors shattered into pieces.

"Alright!" Usagi cheered, congratulating Luna. She carefully stepped over the glass, glad she had put on her shoes before leaving her house, and entered the store. Inside, she gasped as she looked upon what was happening.

With the unconscious girl under her arm, Pluto leaped out of the way as Morga attempted to cut her to pieces with her long claws. In the air, Pluto narrowed her eyes as the slash left deep gashes into the stone pillar that took the damage. Obviously, she will need to be careful. Raising her staff, she aimed the top at the creature, the orb glowing. From it, bolts of energy shot at Morga.

With a surprising show of agility, Morga dodged the bolts by jumping out of the way, flipping back. Pluto landed back on the ground, just as Morga landed beside a glass display case holding gems. Glancing at them, Morga slammed her hand into the case, breaking the glass as she grabbed a handful of jewels. With a dark smirk, she slashed her arm out, launching the gems as if they were bullets as they cut through the air at incredible speed. Seeing the incoming threat, Pluto once more jumped up to dodge them.

However, that was what Morga counted on, as she leaped at the airborne Senshi, claws out to stab her. Seeing them, Pluto used her staff to block the strike, saving her and the girl's lives, before kicking Morga on the chest, launching her back, as Pluto landed. _'I can't fight properly while carrying this girl. I need to place her somewhere safe.'_ She thought, glancing at the girl held under her arm.

"Naru!"

Pluto's eyes widened at the sudden voice and quickly turned around. Her surprise grew when she saw who was standing at the entrance. _'Usagi?!'_ She thought, surprised to see the young girl she had met earlier that day. She'd question what she was doing there, but didn't have time, as Morga also noticed the new arrival, and with a cackle, charged forward, changing targets. Figuring out the creature's intentions, Pluto cursed and once more launched energy bolts at the purple creature woman from her staff. However, Morga began to dodge the bolts, still keeping her charge.

Not about to allow the creature to harm innocents, Pluto twirled her staff, before holding it high. The staff began to glow intensely with green energy before she slammed it end first onto the ground. A wave of air seemed to shoot out from it in all directions, throwing Morga back, as Usagi covered her face with her arms as she and Luna tried to hold their ground. Canceling her technique, Pluto jumped back in a mighty leap, crossing the large room and landing beside Usagi, who gave a yelp at her appearance. Placing the girl - who Pluto figured was called Naru - down beside Usagi, she looked at the blonde. "Take your friend and get out of here." She said, standing up straight.

Usagi blinked at her. "Who...who are you?" She asked. Stunned by the appearance of the woman, who looked strangely familiar, yet couldn't make out her identity. As she stared as her face, something in her mind told her this woman was familiar, yet couldn't tell from where, as if something was stopping her from remembering.

Pluto shook her head, her attention back on Morga. "There's no time to explain. It's dangerous to be here right now. So please, take your friend and get away from here." The Time Guardian stated. She couldn't allow the two girls to come to harm.

Especially Usagi. The girl was too important.

Usagi frowned, trying to understand the situation. However, before she could say anything, the three (counting Luna) heard Morga speak.

**"No one's going anywhere!"** The demon shouted, raising her hand up, and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the entrance got blocked with a dark violet energy field. Not just the doors, but also the windows, making the hidden Kamen Tuxedo curse, seeing his chance to escape gone. Morga's dark smile grew. **"And that's not all..."** She muttered, snapping her fingers once more.

Suddenly, all the knocked out females on the floor - which Usagi noticed for the first time - began to get up, standing one by one. Raising their heads, they showed their eyes to be glowing ominous red. Slowly, they all turned to the group, making Usagi yelp, scared, even more, when the women began to slowly walk towards them.

Pluto clicked her tongue in annoyance, her grip on her staff tightening.

_'Just perfect.'_ She thought sarcastically. As if her night couldn't get any worse.

* * *

"Look out!" Naruto shouted as he pulled Yuriko and Azuka down, just as the monster shot an energy sphere at them. The sphere sailed over their heads, hitting the side of a building with an explosion. Azuka cried in fright from the explosion.

The Shocker Combatmen moved to capture the siblings, however, Tsukuyomi would not allow them as she moved in their way, shooting at them with her blaster. Naruto sent her a nod of thanks before urging his sisters back up. "We've got to keep moving! C'mon!"

**"I don't think so!"** The monster stated, his sword glowing. Holding the blade up, he slashed it down. From the glowing blade, an arc of energy shot out. The vertical curve energy blade sailed towards the group, cutting the pavement on its way. Naruto and Tsukuyomi's eyes widened as the blade came closer. Heart pumping rapidly, Naruto quickly acted.

"Ah!" Yuriko yelped as she was more tossed than pushed to the side, her arms tightening around Azuka. She covered the girl as the blade passed inches from them. The two coughed from the risen cloud of dirt. Yuriko covered Azuka's eyes so no dust got in them. The dust began to settle, allowing the teen to raise her head. She noticed the girl with Naruto on the ground near them, getting up. Looking around, she frowned in worry when she didn't see said blond. Getting up slowly, she looked around for any sign of him. "Naruto?" She called. Just then she heard the sound of coughing. Following the direction it was coming from, she saw it was coming from the still thick dust wall. Squinting her eyes, she tried to look through it. After a moment, the cloud lessened enough to let her gaze through.

Naruto coughed as he stood up to his feet. He pulled his shirt collar up to cover his mouth as he turned his head to where he heard Yuriko's voice. Looking through the dispersing cloud, he narrowed his eyes to be able to see through it. Eventually, the cloud dispersed enough to allow him to spot his foster/adopted sister, with Azuka in her arms. A bit off to the side, he saw Tsukuyomi was with them, making him sigh in relief at all three girls being safe.

The dust finally cleared, and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the large, deep gash in the ground between him and the girls. He gulped nervously, if that had hit them…

**"So, you managed to dodge my attack, huh?"** The purple and black monster muttered, before scoffing. **"No matter! There is nothing you pathetic humans can do to stop the great Shibuya Seita!"** Swiping his arm forward, he ordered his henchmen. **"Get them!"**

"Shit!" Naruto could only curse as the Combatmen charged their way. "We need to get going!" He told the others. No one argued as they turned on their heels and ran off as fast as they could, Tsukuyomi in the rear to provide support as she fired at the Shocker agents.

Shibuya Seita laughed as he watched the humans run. **"It matters not! We still have the captives. With them, Shocker's plans will come to fruition!"**

* * *

With silent steps, Minato cautiously moved through the seemingly empty section of the plaza, keeping his body low and against the side of a building, hidden in an alleyway. With him, was a group of five armed men and women.

Their primary mission was the safe rescue of the captured civilians.

Their second, optional directive, was the possible extermination of the unknown monster. Personally, Minato would like to avoid a confrontation with said monster. Even though Japan's weaponry and technology has developed far compared to the rest of the world through study and attempted replication of Kamen Rider and Super Sentai weapons, it wouldn't make Minato so confident that they would work against this monster, especially without testing.

If it had the chance of putting his team in danger or any of the captives, he would like to prevent a fight. Meaning, they would have to try and not get seen. By either the creature or the armed men.

Suddenly, everyone both heard and felt several explosions, the ground quaking under them, forcing them to hold themselves using the wall.

"What the hell?!"

"The fuck's going on?!"

"Everyone calm down." Minato ordered, gripping the wall to keep standing. After a moment, the shaking stopped, making everyone sigh in relief.

"What was that?" One of the men asked, gripping his rifle.

"It didn't sound close, that's something positive. The monster maybe?" A woman suggested.

"Maybe. Still, we should be on our toes for anything." Minato ordered, getting nods. With that, Minato inched closer to the edge of the building they were using for cover. Nudging just slightly around the corner, he looked around. The street was seemingly devoid of any sign of life, but one could never be too sure. "According to aerial surveillance, the captives are being held up in a mini mart several blocks from here."

"Then let's go get them, sir!"

Minato looked back. "Keep your nerves calm. Who knows what surprises are hiding behind every corner. Let's move forward, but stay on your toes and watch each other's backs."

The group nodded, and slowly they moved around the corner. Slowly, they walked through the empty street, glancing around cautiously.

"I don't like this. It's too quiet." A man muttered.

"Shit! Seriously?!" A woman cursed, glaring at him, making him blink. Before he could say anything, Shocker Combatmen appeared on the road ahead of them, guns aimed at them.

"Look alive!" Minato ordered, glaring at the henchmen.

* * *

"AHHH!" With a frightful scream and an unconscious Naru on her back, Usage ran to cover as fast as she could, Luna following her as Sailor Pluto held the mind-controlled women back with her staff. All the while, Morga laughed.

**"It is foolish to persist, human! Admit defeat now and relinquish your lives to the Dark Kingdom!"**

"Silence, fiend!" Pluto shouted at her, glaring at the demonic creature. Lifting up a leg, she kicked the controlled woman in front of her in the chest, pushing her back into the other women behind her, causing them to fall to the ground in a pile. Taking a glance towards where Usagi was, she nodded when she spotted the tip of her hair buns peeking from behind a display shelf.

_'Good. At least she will be out of danger at the moment.'_ She thought, before turning her attention back on Morga. As the controlled women started to get up, she leaped into the air at her. Seeing the incoming Senshi, Morga raised her arm at her, a sphere of dark energy appearing in her hand. With a dark smirk, she launched the sphere at Setsuna.

Twirling her staff, Setsuna held it up in the air before slashing it down, hitting the sphere, destroying it. Aiming her staff, she retaliated with launching her own energy sphere. Obviously not willing to get hit, Morga jumped out of the way.

However, that was exactly what Setsuna wanted. The sphere on her staff began to glow brightly. Reeling her staff back, she slashed it forward in a horizontal slash. From it, a green energy crescent fired off at the airborne enemy. It shot through the air, striking Morga, making her cry out in pain. The impact caused a small explosion.

**"Argh!"** Morga shouted as she was pushed back to the ground. Quickly correcting herself before she hit the floor, she flipped and landed on her feet. Gritting her teeth, she glared at Pluto who also landed, before charging at Morga. Raising her hand, Morga's nails grew and sharpened.

With the sound of metal hitting metal, Setsuna's staff collided with Morga's nails.

**"Foolish Human!" **Morga growled, her demonic red eyes glowing in her anger. **"You dare resist against the Dark Kingdom?!"**

"I will do whatever it takes to protect the innocent, vile beast!" Pluto stated, attempting to push away the strong creature.

**"Hah! Don't make me laugh! As if some pathetic mortal could possibly stand against a Youma! You will pay for your insolence!"** Morga declared, breaking the hold by pushing her arms apart, making Pluto stagger back a bit in surprise. Taking the chance, Morga slashed her deadly claws at her. It was thanks to Pluto's quick reaction that saved her life as she jumped back. **"I'm not through with you yet!"** Morga shouted as her claws began to glow. **"Take this!" **With a slash of her claws, Morga sent five energy slashes out at Pluto, forcing her to dodge them. It didn't stop there, as Morga continued to slash, again and again, launching a barrage of energy slashes. Pluto gritted her teeth as she was forced to move faster to evade the energy attacks.

The attacks she dodged hit the floor, walls, pillars and display cases, causing explosions.

"Ahhh!" Usagi screamed as she dropped to the ground, covering her head while also making sure to shield Naru.

On the high floor balcony, the hidden Kamen Tuxedo cursed as he jumped away as an energy crescent hit where he once stood. _'This is insane! Those two are going to bring the whole building down!'_

Seeing the damage being done to the room, Pluto cursed her recklessness. _'I need to end this fast!'_ Turning back to the Youma, she aimed her staff, the orb glowing, ready to fire. However, before she could, a group of controlled women suddenly appeared in front of Morga, making Pluto widen her eyes and immediately cancel her attack.

Morga laughed darkly. **"What's the matter, _hero_? Can't bear to hurt these humans? Hahaha!"**

Pluto gritted her teeth, glaring at the Youma. "You coward!"

"AHHH!"

Hearing Usagi's scream, Pluto span around, and saw Usagi being grabbed by several of the women. "Let me go!"

Pluto gripped her staff in rising anger. _'Damnit! This is not good!'_

* * *

"Get back, you assholes!" Naruto shouted, kicking a Combatman away from him and his sisters. Glaring at the other one near them, he saw them actually charge towards them. "No, you don't!" He stated, charging as well. The Shocker soldier threw a punch, yet Naruto evaded as he dropped down, sliding under the arm and getting behind the man. Turning around, Naruto kicked the man on the back of his knee, dropping him down. Grabbing the back of his head, Naruto pushed and slammed him facefirst into the concrete road, knocking him out.

The instincts he gained from his years of attending karate competitions warned him of an incoming attack. Docking, he dodged a sneak attack from behind, a fist sailing over his head. Throwing his elbow back, he slammed it into the man's chin, getting a pained grunt. Spinning around, he grabbed them by the front of their suit. Turning on his heel, he threw the man over his shoulder and into a small group of Combatmen attempting to get near Azuka and Yuriko. Moving in front of them, Naruto glared at the remaining Shocker Combatmen as they moved in closer towards the siblings.

As Naruto was guarding his sisters, Tsukuyomi was using her Faizphone X Blaster to shoot the armed Combatmen and Shibuya Seita. With precise aim, she was able to shoot the men's hands. Not really damaging them severely, but forcing them to drop their weapons. However, when she attempted to shoot the monster, the shots had little to no damage, merely erupting in small sparks against his body.

Shibuya laughed. **"Pathetic, human! Your weapon is useless against me!"** He gloated, raising his sword, which began to spark with power. Frowning, Tsukuyomi kept shooting at him, in vain attempt to inflict damage.

"Naruto!" She called as she stepped back.

Punching another Shocker drone away, Naruto turned her way, his eyes widening when he saw the charging attack. Turning, he grabbed Yuriko's shoulders before he and Tsukuyomi leaped out of the way just as Shibuya slashed his blade down, launching an energy crescent way. It sailed through the air, missing the teens and child by a hair length, and soar through the space of the empty street until it collided with a building.

Thankfully, the building was empty, as with a massive explosion, it was completely destroyed.

Raising his head from the ground, Naruto gazed at the ruins of the destroyed building and gritted his teeth.

_'We need to get out of here, dattebayo!'_

* * *

"Get to cover!" Minato shouted, quickly jumped into the alleyway beside him with one of his men. The rest followed the order immediately as they got behind their own coverings, as the Shocker Combatmen fired upon them with their weapons.

One or two of the enemies fired with pistols or assault rifles, while the rest wielded _blasters_. Small explosions erupted where the bolts of deadly energy struck around the hiding police force.

With his back to the wall, Minato patiently waited for the right time to shoot back. As he waited, he wondered who these guys were. _'Are they some kind of terrorist group? Those outfits...they resemble the outfits the henchmen from the Shocker Organization wore, but different." _The enemy wore black clothing, consisting of baggy black pants, long sleeve sturdy jackets with a white skeletal ribcage design on the front, black gloves, black boots, and finally full head black masks with what looked like jet pilot air-breather masks and large round black lense goggles. _"I thought they were finally destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Is this another incarnation?'_

Japan had many terrorist organizations throughout the years, with the deadliest being Shocker and Black Cross Army, among others.

_'Thank Kami for actual heroes being real. I never want to imagine what life would be like under their rule.'_ He thought, shaking his head. Focusing his attention back at the situation at hand, Minato looked at the man with him. Raising a hand, he gestured for him to wait for the right time, getting a nod on understanding. Turning to the others of his squad in view, he gave them the same gesture, getting nods in return.

After what felt like forever, the assault finally came to a short pause as the Combatmen halted their attack. Taking the opportunity, Minato gave everyone a nod, before they all peaked out from their covers and fired back. This time, the Combatmen were forced to seek cover.

The game of targets continued going back and forth for a while with only minimal casualties. It was thanks to their armor, it was improved far from regular kevlar, being stronger and much more durable. However, while strong against regular bullets, it still suffered damage from energy bolts.

As one of his injured men was being dragged away for safety, Minato narrowed his eyes as he aimed carefully, before shooting a Combatman, before focusing on the others.

Unfortunately, when it seemed his side was on the verge of victory over the enemy, their luck appeared to run out as more Combatemen began appearing. "Shit!" Cursing the rotten luck, Minato dove back under cover to escape the run of bullets.

"We're being pinned down!" One of the police women exclaimed.

Minato frowned before his eyes lowered to the case resting at his feet. Silently, he knelt down, laying the case. One of the men saw this. "Are you certain, Minato-sempai?" He asked.

"As far as I see it, there is no other choice. We're outnumbered, far more than we thought, and that's not even counting the monster, which we are lucky it hasn't shown up yet. I have to try this."

"Without proper testing?!"

Minato gave them a soft smile. "If it means you all survive to make it back home safe, then yes." He stated firmly and confidently, before turning his attention back on the case, hands on the front levels, ready to unlock it.

**"Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!"**

The sudden sound that appeared out of nowhere caught everyone's attention and stopped Minato from opening the case. The JPD force looked around for the source of the sound. Suddenly, a figure dropped down from above, landing in the middle of the street road in view of the police. Everyone blinked, staring at the figure.

Whoever they were, they wore red and blue armor with a small amount of black around the waist and right leg, which had mostly blue armor, while the left had red, along with metal spiral rings. On the helmet, they had different colored eye lenses, the left being red and right being blue, both with extended edges resembling antennas.

**"Hagane no Moonsault **_(Moonsault of Steel)_**! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!"**

Minato and his group blinked at the new arrival. "Who's that?" Someone asked. No one had an answer.

"A Kamen Rider?"

"Never seen one like this before. A new one, maybe?"

Minato was silent, staring at the red/blue stranger.

"Hmm..." The Rider muttered, staring at the Combatmen as they gathered themselves. "So, this is the cause of the disturbance? Those guys seem to be wearing a type of uniform. Though the news report said something about a monster...I would have thought there wouldn't be any Smash in this world, but if what I learned on the internet is correct, this world has its own brand of threats. Curious..."

"Look out!" Minato warned as he saw the Combatmen getting ready to fire at the Rider.

"Hm?" Snapping out of his thoughts, the Rider focused back on the task at hand. "Ah! I don't think so!" Turning his head to the side, he spotted an empty abandoned vehicle on the side of the road. Pulling his left leg back, he gave the vehicle a mighty kick.

_Mighty_ was right, as the car sailed through the air as if it was a soccer ball. It sailed towards the Shocker force, making them dive out of the way as it crashed onto their former position with a great slam. Quickly, they got back up and fired at the Rider. Unfortunately for them, the normal bullets simply bounced off the armor.

"Damn! Their weapons aren't doing anything! Who is this guy?!" One of the cops wondered.

The Rider heard them, and without around, gave them a V-sign greeting. "Name's Kamen Rider Build! Don't worry, I'll handle this!" He told them, before focusing back on the Shocker Combatmen. Crouching low, he leaped into the air, sailing high above the gathered viewers. **"Drill Crusher!"** From the belt on his waist, what looked like blue and red tubes crawled out. In a flash of light, a drill-like object appeared. Grabbing it, Build detached the drill part and attached the other end to another section of the black base grip. _"Gun Mode!"_ Aiming the weapon down on the Shocker Combatmen, Build fired energy bolts down on them, making their area erupt in showers of sparks and smoke, dazing them. Landing in the middle of the group, he began kicking and punching, as well as changing to slashing with the Drill Crusher (Blade Mode).

Minato, seeing Build putting the enemy's attention on him, turned to his group. "Come on! He's distracting them! Let's get back to saving those civilians!" He ordered, getting nods, and carefully and quietly, they snuck past the battling group, heading to their primary destination, while Minato mentally thanked the stranger for his assistance.

Seeing the JPD moving away, Build nodded before looking at the S. Combatmen. "Now...let's begin the experiment!" He exclaimed, sliding a finger over his side "antenna".

* * *

With a quick roll, Naruto narrowingly dodged out of the way of a stab, the sword's blade sinking into the concrete road where his chest formerly rested above. Quickly getting up, he threw a kick at Shibuya. Unfortunately, it was like kicking a wall, the monster not even budging. However, not giving up, Naruto pushed the ground with his other leg, lifting him up into the air and using his free leg, threw a sidekick at Shibuya's head. To his horror, his leg was caught, before he was uncaringly tossed away like nothing. Rolling across the ground, Naruto ended on his front, glaring up at the monster as he got up. Laughing, the Shocker monster extracted his weapon from the ground, resting it on his shoulder as he turned to the blond. **"Foolish boy! As if you could hurt me! I'm the great Shibuya Seita of Shocker! You might as well be fighting a mountain!"** He slashed at the blond, who barely managed to lean back, though suffered a light cut across his chest, one of several injuries he sustained while trying to survive the monster's attacks.

Taking a glance out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Tsukuyomi shooting at the black attire wearing men as she guarded his sisters. Focusing back on Shibuya, he ducked under another sword slash, all the while he gritted his teeth in anger.

Any time he tried to lead his sisters and Tsukuyomi way to safety, they would be stopped by more of those henchmen appearing and blocking their path. Now, they were at the mercy of these assholes.

**"Hahaha! How long do you think you can last, human?"** Shibuya mocked, laughing as Naruto rolled out of the way of another slash. **"Do try and last long enough! This is the most fun I've had in a long time!"** Shibuya stated, before slashing once more, this time charging energy into his sword.

While Naruto was lucky enough to get out of the way of the slash in time, the explosion of energy from the blade making contact with the road sent him flying back.

"Namikaze!"/"Naruto!"/"Oni-chan!" The girls shouted, seeing what occurred.

Hitting the ground, Naruto gritted his teeth, groaning. He cursed his situation. He cursed his idiocy. He had foolishly thought that just because he had some experience in fighting from his years in Karate Training, he would have a chance against this monster. _'I'm such an idiot!'_ He thought, before getting back up, panting as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. _'But I can't give up...I just can't!'_ He thought determinedly, glancing at his worried sisters, Azuka whimpering in fright and worry for her big brother. Gritting his teeth, he glared at Shibuya, actually surprising the monster from the fire in his eyes.

**"Oh? Still have some fire in you, huh?"** He asked, chuckling. Shaking his head, Shibuya lifted his blade up at the ready. **"I think it's time we end this game! Die, human!"** He stated, charging at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Yuriko shouted.

"Move out of the way!" Tsukuyomi shouted at him.

"Onii-chan!" Azuka cried.

_'I won't give up.'_ Naruto thought, watching as Shibuya ran towards him, though seemingly everything moved in slow motion. _'I won't back down. Not when Azuka and Yuriko need me.'_

"Naruto!" Tsukuyomi called towards him.

_'No matter how much my body hurts, or my legs shake...I won't back down!'_

_"Oh? You want to become king, Naru-chan?" An elderly woman asked, smiling down at a young whisker-faced boy with spiky sunkissed blond hair._

_"Hai!" The boy nodded rapidly at her. "I want to be like the guys in your stories, Baa-chan! The ones who were the bosses of samurai and big land!"_

_"Oh! You mean a Shogun? Or Daimyo?" She asked, giggling lightly when Naruto made an adorable confused expression._

_"Um...yeah! One of those! They are the bosses of Samurai, right? That means that they are really strong! You said your Jiji was one, right?" He asked. Mito nodded softly._

_"My Great Grandfather, yes. A long time ago. Back when our family was once a clan. The Uzumaki Clan. In fact, your great-great-grandfather was good friends with Oda Nobunaga."_

_"Really?!" Naruto asked, eyes wide with awe._

_Chuckling, Mito nodded. "Yes, he was a strong samurai, your ancestor. Fierce, strong, and loyal; and you want to be like him, don't you Naru-chan?"_

_"Hm!" Naruto nodded._

_Smiling at her great-grandson, the woman, who while appearing to be in her 70s but actually well in her early 100s, gently ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that's a big dream, Naru-chan...but I think you can do it." She said._

_"You do?" Naruto asked, looking at her surprised, before frowning softly, lowering his head. "The other kids in school always laugh when I told them, saying it was stupid." He muttered sadly._

_Gently cupping his chin, Mito raised his head to look at her, still keeping her smile. "Naru-chan, you shouldn't let what other people say bother you. If dreams were always easy, people wouldn't grow and learn the lessons they need in life to survive. To be a king...you need to be strong. You must learn to stand up to those that will try to push you down and give up on your dream. You can't let them. Always remember, to be a king, you need to be a man, and to be a man, it means being able to get back up every time you fall down. Being a king means being strong, but also kind. You can't let others push you around, but you also can't be mean to them either. You must be kind and gentle. A king leads by example and gathers followers who trust in you when needed. Always remember; Kindness, Bravery, Loyalty, and Determination. A person needs all of that to be a leader, more to be a King."_

_Naruto blinked at her, head tilting to the side. His young mind had some trouble fully understanding his great grandmother's words, but either way, he nodded, smiling. "Okay, Obaa-chan!"_

_'Kindness, Bravery, Loyalty, and Determination...I need to be strong. For Azuka-chan! For Yuriko-chan! I can't back down.'_ Naruto mentally shouted, holding his ground as Shibuya got within range, raising his sword into the air. Naruto tensed, getting ready to either dodge or counter as the blade dropped, ignoring the calls of his name.

"Namikaze!"

"Naruto!"

"Onii-chan!"

_'I WON'T...BACK DOWN!' _He mentally shouted.

Unknown to him, a glow appeared in his pocket.

**_!_**

Naruto's eyes widened, as the sword was stopped, a hand gripping the blade without a problem. Following the arm, he blinked at who the person was. "You?"

Tsukuyomi gasped. "Woz!"

Woz smiled at the blond, as if he wasn't holding a sharp sword back with just his hand. "We meet again, Mao-sama!" He greeted, before looking at Shibuya with a frown, glaring. "You dare attempt to lay a hand on my lord? Learn your place, mongrel!" He hissed, kicking the monster. To Naruto's surprise, the strike sent the monster back a good distance. Turning back to the blond, Woz knelt before him. "My lord, I don't believe I've introduced myself. I am your faithful servant, Woz."

"Servant?" Naruto asked, blinking.

Woz nodded, smiling. "Indeed. I have watched you for some time. You truly show the makings of a king, my lord. What you lack..." Watching as Woz reached behind him, Naruto blinked when from his back, Woz suddenly brought out a fancy looking, red velvet cushion.

_'Where in the world did that come from?!'_ He questioned, having no clue on how that was possible.

Woz presented the cushion to him, and Naruto noticed there was something resting on it.

It looked like a device, though nothing he's seen before. It looked like a belt buckle given the straps on the sides and of high tech design. On the left front side was a blank plate, with slots in the middle and right, a button on top, and what looked like a lever placed behind the right slot port.

"Are the tools of a king."

* * *

"Let me go! Let me GO!" Usagi shouted as she struggled to escape the possessed women's hold on her.

"Usagi!" Luna shouted in concern before with a growl, she jumped into the air. Her nails coming out, she slashed the two women holding the teen girl in the face, making them release Usagi to hold their faces in pain.

Quickly, Usagi moved away from them, looking around scared as the other mind-controlled women began to move in on her. Whimpering in fright, she looked for a way to escape. "I..I don't understand! What's going on?!"

Luna moved in front of the girl in a guard stance, glaring at the closing in women. "They are being controlled by the Youma!"

"Youma?" The blonde asked, blinking at the talking cat. Hearing a cackle, Usagi turned her head, gasping at the appearance of Morga, noticing her for the first time. "What is that thing?!"

Morga laughed at the teen girl's fear, taking it in like a delicious drink. **"Oh, I can practically taste your fear, girl, and it's..._delicious_."** Usagi shivered as Morga licked her lips disgustingly. **"I sense you have a strong life force within you. Queen Beryl will be ecstatic to possess such a strong soul!"** She stated before leaping at Usagi, claws out. Gasping, Usagi stared with wide eyes as the monstrous woman zoomed in on her, mouth opening in a scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

**"Time Freeze!"** Pluto raised her staff up into the air, the orb glowing brightly. Suddenly, everything seemed to slow to a crawl, their movement decreasing in speed. Leaping into the air, Pluto dropped towards Morga with a leg stretched out. "Hi...yah!" With a fierce dropkick, Morga was sent crashing to the sidewall. Landing in front of Usagi, Pluto swiped her staff in an arc around them, sending out a force that pushed the women back. With the space given, Pluto gazed at the teen over her shoulder. "Usagi are you alright?"

The bun-haired teen whimpered, tears gathering on the corners of her eyes. "I don't understand! What's going on?! Who are you?! How do you know my name?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Her eyes softening, Pluto frowned at the girl. She pitied her, being put in this strange situation out of nowhere...she knew how the girl must be feeling, scared and confused. She had been the same when she discovered her powers and had learned of the responsibility placed on her.

_'And now…'_

The image of a woman standing in front of a large window, the light of the full moon showering her, making her silver-white hair glow appeared in Pluto's mind.

_'I'm pushing such a heavy responsibility on her. Unfortunately, I have no choice, and now, neither does she. Not with the resurfacing of the Dark Kingdom and...'_

She thought back to her confrontation with Woz.

_'A possible second threat.'_ She thought, her frown deepening. Sighing, she shook her head, gazing at Morga, who was pushing herself back up. _'I need to end this before it draws attention, how it hasn't already is a miracle.'_ She thought, not knowing that most of the city's attention was at the Plaza with a monster attack and hostage situation. She turned to Usagi. "Listen, I know you have many questions, and I promise to answer them as best I can, _after_ this is handled. However, to do that, I'm going to need your help, Usagi."

"M-Me?!" Usagi squeaked, pointing at herself. What on Earth could she do?! She couldn't do anything! She was just a normal girl! She wasn't anything special!

Pluto nodded. "Yes, you. Listen, do you have the brooch?"

Usagi blinked. "Brooch?" She muttered before her eyes widened in realization. Her arm moving, it dug into her school skirt pocket, given that she hadn't had the chance to change out of them yet. Feeling the touch of cold metal, she took her hand out. On her palm, was the same brooch she found on the street. The one she thought the nice woman Setsuna accidentally dropped and wanted to return to her. Staring at the round golden object, Usagi blinked as a strange feeling went down her spine.

It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling just..._strange_.

As she stared at the brooch, she felt..._weird_. Like something was calling to her. Was it the brooch?

Up above, Kamen Tuxedo peaked out from behind a pillar, looking down at the event, wondering why everything suddenly went quiet. _'What's going on now?'_ He thought, turning his gaze on the blonde girl he recognized 'meeting' earlier that day. _'Bun-Head? When did she get here?!'_

What the hell was going on?!

Blinking, Usagi finally looked away from the brooch, turning to Pluto, looking confused. "Wait...how did you know I had this?!" She asked.

Pluto smiled at her. "As I said, all will be explained later. For now, I need you to trust me. This brooch will give you great power."

Usagi blinked. "Power?"

Pluto nodded. "Yes, great power. Power to fight against the growing Darkness. However, this power bears a heavy responsibility. I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important. Will you accept this power, Usagi-chan, and help me face off against the Dark Kingdom?" The green-haired woman asked.

Usagi frowned, taking a step back. "I...I don't understand."

She was so confused! Why was this happening to her!

* * *

"Mao-sama...accept the power that is rightfully yours, and start your road towards becoming the king you are meant to be." Woz said, keeping his head low and arms up as he held the device to Naruto.

The whiskered blond blinked, staring at the object. "I..."

"Naruto!"

Turning his head, he looked at Tsukuyomi, who had a frantic expression on her face "You mustn't! You cannot become the Demon King!"

"Demon King?" Yuriko muttered, looking confused.

"Ohma Millennium..." Naruto muttered, his mind flashing to the dreams he had.

Woz smirked, nodding. "Hai. The King who reigns over the past and future. Whose power exceeds over all throughout the cosmos. The King above all kings."

_With a hidden smirk under their helmet, the armored person lifted a hand up, palm aimed at the charging troops._

**_"Pathetic"_**_ The figure states with a dark, deep voice._

_With but a twitch the hand, a large force of energy rippled outward, causing explosions to erupt around the figure - now revealed to be male - striking the army, who were blasted backwards with shouts of pain, being dealt great damage in turn._

_Raising his head, the armored man watched as dozens of missiles flew towards him from the sky. With a scoff, the man simply snapped his fingers, causing the missiles to explode._

Naruto frowned, taking a step back. "I...I can't..." He muttered. Him? Become _that_?

_"The power you wielded...that kind of power...the world feared and attempted to either take it from you or end you. In turn, you attacked back and destroyed more than half the planet's population. Obliterating any that stood in your way, as well as any possible threat to you! The world, in my time, has become a dystopian wasteland, where people live in fear as you rule with an iron fist."_

_"The day you truly became Ohma…became known as 'Ohma Day'. On that day, you began your war with the rest of the world."_

He shook his head. "I...I can't."

At that moment. Shibuya got tired of being ignored and charged his blade. **"Enough of this! Perish, you stupid human!"** He exclaimed, slashing his sword down, sending a blast of energy towards Naruto and Woz.

"Naruto!"

"Onii-chan!"

**_BOOM!_**

* * *

With a kick, Build sent the last Shocker Combatmen away, knocking them to the ground and unconscious. Looking around, he nodded, satisfied that they were all taken care of. "Honestly, this small form of combat was...unsatisfactory. Possibly, the reported monster is the greater threat. Hmm..." He looked around, tilting his head. "Strange that I have yet to see it. Could it be somewhere else?" He muttered questionably, cupping his helmet's chin.

"Oi!"

Suddenly, Build felt something hit the back of his helmet, though he just blinked at it. Turning around, he saw a second armored figure standing beside him, this one wearing dark blue/gold armor with a dragon-themed helmet.

"Ah! _Kin'niku Baka_ (Muscled Fool)." Build stated calmly.

"Baka?!"

Suddenly Build found himself in a headlock. "Itai! Itai! Itai!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, Idiot?!"

After a moment, Build was released, letting out a sigh of relief, as Kamen Rider Cross-Z huffed, looking around at the unconscious Combatmen. Growling, he turned to Build, pointing at him. "I told you to save me some enemies!"

Build hummed, looking away and towards the direction the policemen went. "Not my fault you were a slow Baka."

"Oi! You want to fight?!"

However, before Cross-Z could attack Build, the two heard the sound of a musical mechanical tone. Blinking under his helmet, Build patted his body, looking for something. Finding it, he took out what looked like a touchscreen phone, seeing someone calling him. Answering, he put it against the side of his helmet. "Kon'nichiwa"

_"Sento! I'm guessing you heard of the attack in the Market?"_ He heard the voice of his ally, Sawa Takigawa.

"Ah! Sawa-chan! Yes, I'm in the market, dealing with the situation." He told the journalist, while Cross-Z tried to listen in, practically leaning against Build to hear, until he was pushed away.

_"Sugoi~! What can you tell me about the situation! I want to be the first to report it!"_

"Hm..." Build looked at the knocked out Combatmen again. "There are some people dressed in weird outfits attacking a police squad. I arrived and gave them time to sneak past to save the reported captives. Haven't seen the monster yet."

_"Mooooh~! That's not exciting news! Try to find the monster, and see about getting pictures of you fighting it! This is a great opportunity to make your debut to this New World!"_

"Mah~ I don't see a need for Build to have a need in this New World." Build muttered, staring up at the sky. After all that he has experienced with the Pandora Box, Evolto, and the actions of his old life as Takumi Katsuragi, he has been looking for a chance of living a peaceful life without dealing with threats. In a world that did not know Sento Kiryu, where there was no Sky Wall or Pandora Box, and there were other Kamen Riders, as well as other heroes known as Super Sentai; where his mother, father, and..._Takumi Katsuragi_ were alive and living their lives…

He looked down. By chance, he had discovered that while there was no existence of "Sento Kiryu", Taro Satou - the person whose appearance he had - and Takumi Katsuragi - the man who was known as "The Devil's Scientist", whose actions led to not just the creation of the Build Armor, but also the Nebula Gas and Smash - were in fact still alive and separate people.

He has yet to meet his former self/counterpart. While he may have made peace with his old self back when the two shared the same mind...actually meeting him, in person...he didn't know how such a meeting would go.

_"...ento?...Sento?...You there?"_

"Huh?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Sento/Build shook his head. "Ah! Yes. I'll call you back, Sawa!" He told her, before hanging up.

Cross-Z tilted his head, staring at the genius Rider. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Build shook his head, turning away from his partner. "Nothing. Let's find the monster and stop him before he hurts anyone." He stated, before running off.

"Oi! Wait up!"

* * *

"I see the building! Come on!" Minato ordered as he and his team ran towards the building where the civilians were held in.

Suddenly, several Shocker Combatmen appeared from the entrance.

"We've got incoming!"

"We can't give up! We need to make it through! Fire!"

On the Namikaze's order, the group fired at the Combatmen, who returned fire.

_'We have to get those people to safety, no matter what.'_ Minato thought, determinedly.

* * *

"Usagi-chan, please accept the power, and help me vanquish Darkness from this world." Pluto told the young girl.

"Usagi..." Luna muttered, looking up at the teen.

Usagi frowned, staring at the brooch in her hand.

Morga growled, haven grown tired of the talking. **"Don't forget about me!"** She shouted, before snapping her fingers, ordering her drones to capture the women. As the zombie-like women surrounded the girls, Pluto stood on guard in front of Usagi, staff in hand.

"Stay behind me, Usagi!"

With a worried expression, Usagi looked over Pluto's shoulder, before her gaze went back to the brooch.

* * *

"Oof!"

Naruto grunted as he fell to the ground on his front. Groaning, he shook his head as he raised it off the pavement. Looking around, he blinked once he noticed his change in position. He looked up, meeting the blinking, surprised stare of Yuriko as she looked down at him.

"Onii-chan!" Azuka squealed as she squirmed out of Yuriko's arms and dropped down to the ground, hugging her brother's head happily, glad he was alright. All the while, Naruto was confused as hell.

One moment he was staring at an incoming attack of death, the next he felt a tug, and he found himself beside his sisters.

"Azuka-chan..." He muttered, sitting up before he heard the sound of something hitting the ground. Looking down, he blinked when he saw something familiar.

It was the strange stopwatch-like thing he picked up earlier that day. However, unlike before where it had a black metal and a grey face, this time it was different.

Now, the grip was black with a red dial on the front. Inside, was a design, looking like the face of a helmet, with black and a red visor in front of the eyes, the visor's shape resembling katakana. The visor read _"Rider"_ (ライダー). "It changed." He muttered.

Tsukuyomi saw the Ridewatched and gasped. "No."

"Congratulations, Maō-sama!" Woz stated, walking in front of Naruto with a smile. "You have finally unlocked your potential, and thus opened the first path towards your future!"

"Woz!" Tsukuyomi gasped, staring at the man. Woz glanced at her, before turning to the kneeling blond, cushion and device still in hand, while a distance away, Shibuya gasped, spotting the missing target his attack somehow missed. Woz offered Naruto the device once more.

"Maō-sama...take the power that has been yours for the taking since the day of your birth. The power to bend time and space to your whim."

* * *

**"DIE!"** Morga shouted, thrusting her long and sharp claws forward. Raising her staff, Pluto blocked the strike. Reeling her leg back, she struck a hard kick against Morga, sending her crashing into a wall, breaking the surface in large pieces. Growling, the Youma woman pulled herself out before shooting once more at the Sailor Senshi.

As the two battled, Usagi was currently running away from the possessed women. "Waaah! Leave me alone! Go away!"

Hopping on top of a surprisingly intact glass case, Luna looked towards the teen. "Usagi! You have to use the brooch!"

"How do I do that?!" Usagi shouted as she continued running.

"You have to concentrate on summoning its power!"

"Kinda busy right now!"

Luna sighed at the girl. She can't keep running forever, though from the looks of it, she's willing to try.

"GoawayGoawayGoaway!" Usagi cried as she ran from the scary ladies. "Where's Naruto when you need him?!" She moaned, knowing her best friend would beat up the creepy women for scaring her - though not as hard as males of course.

Unfortunately for her, Usagi was not looking where she was going and tripped over a piece of rubble. Falling on her front, she groaned before sitting up. Hissing, she looked at her knee to see it scrapped and bleeding lightly. She whimpered in pain. "Please let this be a dream..." Hearing the sound of steps, she looked over her shoulder, gasping as the women leaped at her. "No! Get back!" She cried out as the women got closer. Shutting her eyes, she screamed, subconsciously calling to the one person always there for her. "NARUTOOOO!"

Suddenly, the golden brooch in her hand began to glow, the light illuminating the whole chamber, blinding everyone.

* * *

_"NARUTOOOO!"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Usagi?" He muttered.

**"I don't know how you dodged my attack, but I grow tired of these games! It's time I took care of you pests here and now!" **Shibuya announced, lifting his blade which became encased in energy, so much that it made their hairs stand on end. While Yuriko and Azuka gasped and Tsukuyomi cursed, Woz stayed calm, staring at Naruto, who was silent. The young Namikaze tightened her hold around her big brother, shaking in fear, making the blond frown. Slowly, he stood up to his feet, placing a hand on top of Azuka's head, getting everyone's attention.

"I'm tired." He muttered, his hair covering his eyes. "I had a long day. Way too long. First, I get dragged into going to a jewelry store with Usagi and her friends. Then I get kidnapped by some crazy girl from the future and being told I grow up to become a demon king and basically ruin the world. Now, you threaten my sisters?" Lifting his head, fierce dark blue eyes glared at the Shocker monster, making Shibuya flinch from the stare. "I'm tired of all of this...Oi! Woz, right?"

Woz smirked, nodding. "Hai, Mao-sama."

Naruto frowned. "Don't call me that. I'm not a demon king. I'm not even a king. I'm just a guy, who wants to keep his friends and family safe, and if accepting this power helps me do that... then so be it!" He declared.

"Naruto-san! You-" Tsukuyomi started but was cut off.

"Then, Mao-sama..." Woz said, holding the cushion towards him. "Your right."

"Yuriko" Naruto called, getting his adopted sister's attention. "Take Azuka, and find a place to hide."

"Naruto...what-"

"Please..." He cut her off, not looking away from Shibuya. "Don't ask questions. Not now. I promise I'll try and explain everything later, but for now, just do as I say."

Yuriko, hesitating, before reluctantly nodding. Naruto looked down at Azuka who hugged his side. "Azu-chan, you need to let go."

"No!" The little girl shouted, tightening her hold around her brother. She didn't understand what was going on. She was so confused! What she _did _know was that she wanted ice cream with her big brother and sister and they could go home! Everything was scary! She wanted her mom and dad!

_SHE JUST WANTED TO GO HOME!_

Naruto frowned, staring at Azuka, who started shaking. "Azuka-chan..." Kneeling down, he pulled his sister into a tight hug. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise. I just need to take care of this, then we can go home. I just need you to wait with Yuri, okay?"

Azuka was quiet, tightening her hold more, before finally nodding. Slowly, she pulled away from Naruto, watching him as he smiled at her before she turned to Yuriko. Grabbing, she watched over her shoulder as the older teen dragged her to a safe spot, staring at the smiling form of her big brother.

Naruto let out a deep sigh, turning around to look at Tsukuyomi, who frowned at him, her blaster aimed at him. "Naruto-san..."

Naruto matched her frown, sighing. "If you're going to shoot me, just get it over with." He told her. Woz was silent, watching the two.

"I can't allow you to become Ohma Millennium." Tsukuyomi stated, tightening her hold on the blaster.

"I don't care if I become Ohma or not." Naruto told her calmly, not the least bit worried about the blaster aimed at his face. "What I _do_ care about is the safety of my sisters. So you do what you have to do, and I'll do what I have to do."

Tsukuyomi glared at him, gritting her teeth. "I came back to this time to stop you from becoming Ohma, and you're just going to go ahead and become it?!"

Naruto blankly blinked at her, his eyes moving to the silent Shibuya over Tsukuyomi's shoulder. "Kill me now or after, I don't care. But I'm taking that thing behind you down before it can hurt my sisters." He stated, taking a step forward towards Shibuya. Tsukuyomi pressed the barrel of her Faizphone X against his forehead.

Hard blue eyes stared into dark orbs, both sets glaring at the other, challenging them.

The Faizphone X shook in Tsukuyomi's hand, finger on the trigger.

"..."

"..."

Finally, after a moment, Tsukuyomi let out a deep sigh, dropping her aim. She looked down at the ground as Naruto moved around her. "If you show the slightest hint of becoming Ohma...I will kill you." Tsukuyomi muttered.

Naruto grunted. "Just do me a favor, Future Girl...make sure my sisters don't get hurt." He told her, moving behind her, facing the Shocker forces.

Woz smiled as he stepped to Naruto's side, once more holding out the device. Naruto looked at him before his eyes lowered the object, slowly raising his arm. Grabbing the device from the cushion, he stared at it, frowning as the image of Ohma Millennium flashed through his head.

_"Tell me, if you could possess power, power to rewrite history to your desire, power to rearrange the stars, what would you do with it?... Power, where the cost will be something you would never see coming, and too great to change back. Power...that turns a man into a god, but his soul into a demon, and crack the very planet under your feet. Would you reject that power, knowing your life will never be the same again? Would you even have a choice in rejecting? Darkness quickly approaches, where the light that fights it grows weaker by the second. Will you become the king the world needs, or the demon that is required" _

Naruto's grip tightened on the device.

* * *

_Under a large tree, a young girl with golden blonde hair in short pigtails was sitting against the bark, hugging her knees as she cried. Some school kids have been bullying her, pulling on her hair and calling her a crybaby. They even threw dirt on the clothes her mama got her. Obviously, she ran away the first chance she got._

_As she cried, she flinched as the sound of someone approaching her reached her ears. She hugged her knees tighter, thinking it was the bullies coming to make fun of her some more._

_"Bunny-chan!"_

_Recognizing the voice, young Usagi slowly raised her head, looking up at the grinning face of a boy her age with spiky hair the color of the bright sun, and had three lines on both his cheeks resembling whiskers on a cat. However, strangely his clothes were all dirty - much dirtier than usual - and had some scraps on his face._

_Sniffing, Usagi rubbed her face against her arm to clean it as Naruto sat down next to her. "Naru..." She muttered, turning to him. "What happened to you? Why are you dirty?"_

_Naruto grinned widely, a proud look on his face. "I kicked those jerks' butts for messing with you! I gave them the good old Uzumaki Smackdown!"_

_Blinking, Usagi stared at him with wide eyes. "Wha-What?! Why?! You'll get in trouble again!"_

_Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms. "So what?! Someone needed to teach those buttholes a lesson for messing with you! Kaa-san always told me to stand up for my friends and to beat up anyone who makes fun of them an inch to no life!" He exclaimed, punching his hand._

_Usagi stared at him in awe, before frowning, going back to hugging her legs. "I'm sorry." She muttered. Naruto paused in beaming in pride at his beating the bullies, blinking at her._

_"Huh? What are you sorry about?" He asked, tilting his head._

_"It's because of me that you got hurt and could get in trouble." She mumbled. Naruto frowned, leaning against the tree as he wrapped an arm around Usagi, pulling her close in an embrace._

_"Hey, you know I would do anything for you, Bunny-chan." He told her._

_"I'm not a bunny." She muttered, making him chuckle._

_"Whatever you say, bunny-chan." He said, chuckling as he got a pat on his chest. "Still, I don't care if I get in trouble. As long as you're okay, it's fine if I get in trouble."_

_Usagi moved her head to look up at him. "But won't Auntie Kushi and Uncle Mina be mad at you?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "Maybe tou-san. Kaa-san might be more proud I kicked butt." He said, chuckling at the image of his cheering mother while his father sighed._

_"Kaa-san says it's bad to hurt people."_

_Again Naruto shrugged. "My parents say the opposite, that it's alright to hurt people if it means helping your precious people. Tou-san says that having precious people to protect makes you strong, that a person is only really strong when they have someone precious. Like you!"_

_"Me?" She asked. Looking down at her with a large smile, Naruto nodded. _

_"Hai! You're my best friend, Usagi-chan! That makes you as precious to me as tou-san and kaa-san!"_

_Usagi smiled, snuggling into Naruto's side. "You're precious to be too, Naru…Do you think I'll be strong too?"_

_"Totally, dattebayo!" Naruto stated, grinning. "As long as you have something or someone precious to protect, you'll always be strong! At least that's what tou-san told me!"_

_Smile growing, Usagi nodded. "Then I'll always protect those precious to me, dattebayo!"_

_"Hey! Don't steal my word!"_

_"Meh~! XP"_

* * *

Pluto landed on the ground as she looked at the source of the bright light, shielding her eyes, smiling faintly.

Up above, Kamen Tuxedo used his cape to block out the light. _'This night keeps getting stranger and stranger!'_

**"What the hell is going on?!"** Morga demanded, shielding her eyes from the sudden light as her drones were forced back. The light soon began to dim, revealing the form of Usagi, who was somehow unaffected by the light as she stared at the brooch in her hand.

"Usagi!" Luna called.

Usagi blinked, keeping her eyes on the brooch as a memory placed in her head, back to a time Naruto had been there for her, and had given her words of advice she had kept with her for many years.

_Precious People_

Usagi had gotten many precious friends over the years. Friends she could count on. Friends like Naruto and…_'Naru...'_ She thought, glancing at her unconscious friend leaning against the wall. Her expression slowly began to harden, turning into one of determination.

_"Having precious people to protect makes you strong, that a person is only really strong when they have someone precious."_

_"You will come to understand my words in time, Usagi. For now, you have a cat to meet, and a journey to start. However, before you go, remember this: To accept power, means to accept the responsibilities being given to you; but no matter the power, it means nothing if you don't have someone precious to protect. For it is only when you have someone precious, that you truly gain strength."_

Usagi began to stand up, her hand gripping around the brooch in a tight fist. Raising her head, for the first time in her life, Usagi had a fierce look in her eyes, directed at Morga, making the Youma flinch.

"Usagi..." Luna muttered, surprised as she felt a change in the girl. She looked...determined.

Outside, the sun had long since set, and the full moon hovered in the sky, it's light shining down on all with a mighty glow.

* * *

Bodies of Shocker Combatmen layered the ground as one by one, the captured civilians were escorted out of the building.

_At least...the ones that were alive_.

Observing the safe evacuation, Minato sighed deeply. Once his squad had managed to get through the enemy forces, they had entered the building to find the gathered captives. After reassuring their intentions to get them to safety, he had learned that over half of the captives, mostly the adult males and some of the women, had been taken to a separate room. With two of his men, Minato went to retrieve them.

_Only to find a room with bodies on the floor. Strangely no guards...and no blood._

_They were just...dead._

He ran a hand through his hair, wondering how he was going to report their successful retrieval...yet also failure, to his superiors.

He looked up at the moon, hoping for an answer, yet never got one.

_'What a day...'_

* * *

**[Play _Kamen Rider Zi-O _Opening Theme - "Over Quartzer" - Shuta Sueyoshi (AAA)]**

With hard eyes, Naruto/Usagi slowly lifted their arms up, belt/brooch in hand. With their arms straight out, they glared at Shibuya/Morga, ignoring everything else around them. Moving their arms, they positioned their items somewhere on their body. Naruto put the device in front of his waist, where a strap shot out from one end, wrapping around the waist, and attaching to the other side. Usagi placed the brooch in front of her school uniform front bow, where it stuck in the middle.

**"Ziku-Driver!"** A voice announced from the belt.

The brooch began to glow softly as it hung from its spot.

Acting on instinct, as if led by some knowledge appearing in their heads, Naruto & Usagi once more lifted their arms. Naruto held his to the side, holding the Ridewatch. With his thumb, he turned the dial until the image was complete before pressing the button on top; while Usagi made a fist, clenching it tightly as she held it vertically in front of her.

**"Millennium!"** The Ridewatch announced as a holographic display of the image formed in front of it, while a grid image of armor spread over his body for a split second.

**"Moon Prism Power..."** Usagi started, her voice strong, as the light of the moon shined down on her from the large glass window.

Naruto moved the Ridewatched, positioning it in front of the driver's middle slot, placing it inside where it clicked in place. Suddenly, the left plate changed. Appearing was a similar image of the Ridewatch's display, only being a side view, facing the watch.

**"Lock on! Are you ready?!"**

Behind Naruto, a large transparent clock appeared, the minute hand turning clockwise fast while the hour hand moved counterclockwise with numerous gears surrounding it, all spinning.

Naruto pointed his arm forward, the night wind ruffling his clothes and hair.

All the while, Woz smirked as both parties looked on at their respective events.

**"Henshin!" / "Make Up!"** Naruto & Usagi shouted as Naruto pressed the button on top of the driver, and spread his arms to the side while Usagi shot her arm up into the air, fingers spread.

The clock hands rotated fully around, meeting in the 12 o'clock position, before they split apart, moving to 10 o'clock and 2 o'clock as the sound of a church bell rang while red Kanji appeared in the clock.

**"Rider Time! Kamen Sentai... _(Rider!)_...Millennium!"**

Large rings formed around Naruto, rotating around him in an armillary sphere-type fashion. Inside the sphere, armor began to appear and spread throughout Naruto's form, encasing him completely in black body armor. It looked strong, durable yet flexible for movement. Not too thick, but not too thin to not provide protection. The kanji shot out of the clock, floating in the air for a moment, before shrinking in size. As the rings disappeared around Naruto, the kanji moved and clung to his helmet one by one in three pieces, forming the visor. In the middle of the helmet face, clock hands appeared, spreading apart in a wide V angle, resting above the kanji visor.

With her arm in the air, her nails turning light pink, Usagi's form began to be encased in bright light. Suddenly, long ribbon-like materials appeared and began to wrap around her. Wrapping around her torso, the ribbons seemed to merge and change, becoming a white, form-fitting leotard, showing her curves. Around her neck was a red choker with a miniature version of the brooch hanging on the front. A blue, white striped collar formed on the neck of the leotard and a large bow formed under the brooch hanging on her front. The bows wrapped around her arms and legs, forming long white gloves and red high knee boots. Earrings appeared clipped to her ears, followed by a blue skirt with a second big ribbon on the back of her waist. A light formed on her forehead as a red jewel formed, from which a tiara materialized, wrapping around her forehead. In her hair, red round plates appeared in her buns with six barrettes clipped to her hair.

After the transformations ended, there were different reactions, the most being shock, while Woz/Luna smiled at the sight in front of them.

**"What?! What the hell just happened?!"** Shibuya/Morga demanded, dumbfounded over the sudden event. **"Just who are you?!"**

Smirking, Woz opened his book, arm held up in the air. "_Iwae (Rejoice)_! The one to inherit the powers of all Kamen Riders and Super Sentai! He who reigns over the past and future! The King who will rule over Time and Space! Truly, this is the moment _Kamen Sentai Millennium _is born!" He chanted, closing his book with a snap. "We begin the first chapter of a new history."

Luna smirked at the stupefied Youma, now beaming with confidence in their victory with _two_ Sailor Senshi. "She is the Guardian of the Moon who fights for love and for justice! The hero who punishes the wicked! She is _Bishōjo Senshi (Pretty Soldier) Sailor Moon_!" The talking dark-furred cat announced.

The statements snapped Naruto & Usagi out of their daze as they were checking out their new appearances.

Millennium/Sailor Moon: "Eh?"

"SO COOL!" Azuka gushed from her hiding place, stars in her eyes while Yuriki just stared, stunned. Tsukuyomi frowned, having mixed feelings over what just occurred.

* * *

Shibuya growled. **"It doesn't matter what you look like! You're still going to die!" **It shouted, thrusting his blade forward, a wave of energy blasting out towards Naruto, who quickly crossed his arms in front of him. The area around him erupted in a large blast, hiding his form from view.

"Naruto!"/"Onii-chan!" Yuriko and Azuka shouted in worry as Shibuya laughed.

**"Foolish human! As if you could have stood a chance against the great Shibuya!"** It mocked, before gasping. **"What?!"**

From the smoke, the form of Millennium appeared, still standing, without a sign of damage. Its red visor seemed to glow in the dark smoke, giving him an ominous appearance.

**"Impossible!"**

Millennium let out a breath. "Okay...my turn, dattebayo..." He muttered, before pushing off the ground.

**"GAH!"**

Shibuya let out a pained gasp, bending over slightly. Looking down, he saw Millennium had somehow gotten inside its defense in the blink of an eye, his fist digging into its stomach. **"Wha-What?!"**

"That's for trying to hurt my sisters."

With a push, Shibuya was thrown backward, sliding across the road before it was able to stop itself, falling to a knee in pain.

Woz smirked as Millennium straightened up.

"Sugoi..._(Amazing)_" Yuriko muttered, staring at the battle in awe.

"Go Onii-chan!" The young redhead cheered her brother on.

Tsukuyomi continued to frown, worried about the complications of allowing Naruto to take on the power of Millennium.

Shibuya groaned as it picked itself back up. Growling, it faced Millennium. **"I will not be humiliated!"** It roared, tightening its grip on its sword, before charging at Naruto. Millennium leaned his body to the side, dodging a slash before dodging another. Taking a step back, the blade passed by harmlessly, inches from him before countering by punching Shibuya once more, the force of the punch making it stagger back. Continuing, Millennium kept throwing punches, following every time the monster was pushed back.

_'What...is this feeling?'_ Millennium thought while blocking a sluggish punch before countering with his own. _'My body...it almost feels like...it's moving on its own.'_ Ducking under a sword slash, Millennium threw a sidekick, pushing Shibuya back. _'I'm fighting...yet at the same time...it's like something's guiding my movements.'_ With a final punch to the face, Shibuya was thrown back.

A light flashed from his Ridewatch, before red energy kanji popped out from it, floating in front of Millennium.

**_ケン_**

In a flash, the kanji changed and became a tall weapon. **_"Zikan Girade! Ken! _**_(Sword)**"**_

"Ken" Millennium repeated in a mutter, grabbing the handle, studying the tall sword. It had a long and wide blade ending in a sharp point, with the red kanji characters in the middle going vertically, and a slot above the handle similar to the ones on the belt.

**"Hah!"**

Raising his new weapon, Millennium blocked a downward sword slash, staring up at Shibuya.

**"You will not defeat me!"**

"We'll see about that." Millennium said, sliding his blade across Shibuya's own and delivering a slash across the monster's thick skin, causing a shower of spark to erupt.

* * *

**"Get her!"** Morga commanded her drones.

The controlled women moved in on Sailor Moon, making her look around in worry. With a squeak, she acted on instinct and jumped. She made a sound of surprise as she went higher than expected, soaring into the air. "Woah!" She waved her arms around in a panic, trying to stabilize herself. Thankfully she landed safely near the entrance, letting out a sigh of relief.

**"Don't let her get away!"** Morga shouted before she had to jump out of the way as Pluto attacked her.

Doing as told, the zombie women tried to grab Sailor Moon, making the teen squeak and dodge their grabs. She continued to dodge, weave, and jump out of their hands' way, all while Luna watched.

"Sailor Moon! You have to fight back!"

"Fight back?! What do you mean fight back?! I don't know how to fight!" The blonde called back, making the cat sigh.

Morga managed to grab Pluto's staff, causing the two to struggle over the other, glaring. **"This little farce has gone on long enough!"**

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing!" Pluto stated, kicking Morga back. Leaping into the air, Pluto held her staff up, the orb glowing. With a cry, she swung it downward, launching an arc of energy at the Youma. Morga jumped out of the way; however, she did not see the second arc heading her way. With a cry, she was thrown back.

Landing on top of a case, Pluto used it to push herself off and towards Morga, who crashed into the wall. Flipping, she stretched her leg outward, before slamming her boot hard into Morga's stomach, making the demonic woman cry out in pain.

However, Pluto's intentions were not just to harm Morga, as her amber eyes locked on something in the corner of the room, behind a desk. "There you are!" Pushing off Morga, Pluto once more jumped into the air. Raising her staff, she called on an energy sphere. "Hiiiyah!" With a pull, she chucked the sphere towards a large orb with a dark pink glow. The sphere crashed into the orb, causing it to break into pieces.

**"Noooo! What have you done?!"** Morga shrieked. Pluto smirked at her, as all the mind-controlled women suddenly fell to the floor, making Sailor Moon blink in confusion.

"Huh? What just happened?" She muttered, before jumping as Pluto landed beside her.

Pluto smiled at the girl. "Sorry for the wait. It took a while, but I managed to finally locate the container holding these women's life energy and controlling them." She told the girl, who just blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

Pluto shook her head with a soft smile. "Don't worry about it. Now..." She started, looking towards the infuriated Morga. "Would you like to do the honors of taking care of this beast?"

Sailor Moon looked towards Morga. "Me? How?"

Pluto pointed towards Sailor Moon's tiara. "Why not use your tiara?"

Sailor Moon blinked. "My tiara?" She muttered, raising a hand up and touching the object. She didn't even know she had a tiara. Suddenly, said object began to glow, before it magically detached itself from her head, appearing on her hand, hovering, its ends elongating and uniting, becoming a sharp edge ring. "Woah?! What happened?!"

"Questions later, right now focus on destroying the Youma!" Pluto told her. With a hesitating nod, Sailor Moon put on her best serious face, turning to the angry Morga. The tiara-blade began to glow as, acting on instinct, Sailor Moon pulled her arm back.

* * *

With a slash across its chest, Shibuya was pushed back. Continuing his attack, Millennium charged in close, hitting another slash in. Shibuya tried to counter with a slash of its own, but Millennium simply ducked under it, landing a hit. Straightening up, Millennium threw in a 4-hit slash combo, finishing off with a forward thrust, slamming the tip of his blade against Shibuya, throwing it back, rolling across the ground.

"Time to end this!" Millennium stated, reaching down and removing the Ridewatch from his driver. He then placed the watch into the slot on his weapon.

**"Lock on!"** The sword announced before Millennium pressed the dial on the watch. **"Finish Time!" **The blade began to glow with immense energy as Millennium reeled it back.

* * *

**"No!" **Morga shouted. She will not be destroyed! Not if she had anything to say about it.

**"Time Freeze!"** Pluto called out, slamming the end of her staff against the ground. This time, instead of everything freezing in place, a wave of energy shot out and hit Morga, freezing her instead. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

* * *

"It's over!" Millennium & Sailor Moon shouted. Pushing off the ground, Millennium shot towards Shibuya, swinging his blade forward while Sailor Moon threw her arm forward, tossing the tiara towards the frozen Morga, the ring spinning rapidly like a frisbee.

Passing by Shibuya, Millennium slashed his blade through the monster, cutting through him before continuing to pass him.

**"Time Break!"**

The ring shot through the air at incredible speed, before cutting through the Youma.

**"NOOOOO!" **Shibuya & Morga screamed before the Youma began to turn to stone and crumbled away.

**"Long live Shocker!" **Shibuya cried out, before exploding in a blaze of fire.

Standing back facing the flames, Millennium stood up, standing silent as the light of the sun shined over him.

Woz smiled at his lord's first victory, as well as his ascension, before turning and walking off, vanishing from sight.

"Yay Onii-chan!" Azuka cheered while Yuriko let out a sigh of relief at it all finally ending.

Tsukuyomi bit her lip, looking up at the moon.

The lives of Azuka Namikaze and Yuriko Murakami have been saved...yet Naruto Namikaze still achieved the power of Millennium.

_'What could this mean for the future?'_ She wondered.

Has the future been saved...or does the threat of Ohma Millennium still exist?

* * *

Letting out a deep sigh, Sailor Moon sank to her knees. "It's finally over..." She groaned, Luna moving to her side. Pluto smiled down at the young girl.

"You did well for your first fight, Usagi-chan." She complimented the teen.

Sailor Moon looked up at her, before blinking. Quickly, she stood up, pointing at Pluto.

"S-Setsuna-san?!" Pluto smiled at her, giving a soft nod. "H-How?! How come I'm just now recognizing you?!"

Pluto chuckled. "It's complicated...but if I had to guess, it's a special power these forms of ours have. It keeps people from recognizing who we are. Kinda like a secret identity defense."

Sailor Moon blinked, nodding slowly. She then gasped, remembering something. "Naru!" Looking around, she spotted her unconscious friend and went to her side, checking her. "Naru?! Naru! Are you okay?!"

Pluto moved to her, giving her friend a quick check. "She seems fine. Just unconscious. She should be alright in the morning." She told the teen, who sighed in relief. "Now, we should leave. There's a chance someone heard all the ruckus and called the police." She stated, standing.

Looking at her, Sailor Moon slowly nodded.

With the destruction of Morga, the barriers she placed have vanished, allowing them to exit. With that, the two Senshi plus Luna quickly left the store. From the building's roof, Kamen Tuxedo watched after them. "What an interesting night." He muttered, turning his gaze to the moon. "Unfortunately I did not find the Silver Crystal, but I know it's out there...somewhere." He then looked once more in the direction the Senshi went, frowning, his mind on the blonde. "That girl...why does she feel...familiar?" He muttered, his mind subconsciously flashing to an old dream he used to have.

About a woman, with long silver-white hair in pigtails.

* * *

In a flash, Millennium turned back to Naruto who let out a deep sigh, falling to his knees, feeling extremely tired.

"Onii-chan!" Azuka called, running towards him with Yuriko. Looking over his shoulder at them, Naruto smiled, glad they were safe. He groaned as Azuka crashed into his side, hugging him.

"Azu-chan...not so rough." He groaned.

"Sorry, dattebane..." The little girl muttered into his shoulder, but not pulling away. Naruto smiled at her before turning to Yuriko, who knelt down at his side, frowning worriedly at him.

"Naruto...are you okay?" She asked, getting a soft smile.

"Yeah. Just tired." He told her, sighing. "What a day..." He muttered, Yuriko nodding in agreement. With her help, Naruto was able to stand up, though he had to have his arm around her shoulder to be held up, Azuka hugging his leg. "Let's just head home." He said, his sisters nodding in agreement.

Home sounded great right now.

They began moving, when Naruto stopped, looking over his shoulder at Tsukuyomi, who stood silently, looking at the ground in thought. "Hey!" He called, getting her attention. "...You're more than welcome to stay with us, if you need to, Future Girl." He said, making the girl frown, looking indecisive. "You can figure out what to do next tomorrow. You can try and kill me then." He said, making Yuriko gasp, through thankfully, Azuka didn't hear, letting out a yawn as the day took a lot out of the young girl. "Whether you want to come or not, it's your choice. I'll tell my parents you were separated from your family in the attack or something. I just want to sleep." He said, before urging his sisters on, though Yuriko gave Tsukuyomi a suspicious glare over her shoulder.

Tsukuyomi stayed where she was for a moment, biting her lip in thought, before she slowly began following them.

Unknown to the group, behind a building, Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z watched them. Cross-Z sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that all about?" He asked. After a moment of not getting a response, he looked at Build. "Oi! Sento! Did you hear me?!"

Build was silent, watching the group. Finally, he turned around. "Let's head back." He stated.

"Huh?!" Cross-Z exclaimed. "Don't you want to find out what the deal with the monster was about?! And what about that guy?! Is he some kind of new Rider?"

"Tomorrow" Sento said, waving over his shoulder. Cross-Z groaned, before following the genius back to their base/home. As he walked, Sento thought back to the fight, more specifically, the blond teen.

_'So, you appear...Naruto.'_

* * *

_In a dark empty space, Woz stood, book in hand and open. "At last, the King of Time, Millennium, is born. However, he has a long way to go before he can reach his true power." He stated, looking down at the image of Ohma Millennium in the book. He smirked. "Not only is the King of Time born, but so is the Maiden of the Moon. In time, the two paths will cross. Will they become allies...or enemies?" He asked seemingly to no one. He walked around, coming to stand in front of a large metal clock face, the hands slowly moving, their ticking echoing throughout the emptiness. "Time ticks to the inevitable day. The day, where the world is changed forever and my lord's power will reach its fullest." Turning, Woz faced the readers, a smile on his face._

_"Ohma Day"_

_Turning, Woz walked into the shadows, his voice still being heard. "Yet, this is not the end of Millennium's debut...as he has yet to unlock his true form and power."_

_Within the darkness, a roar echoed._

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**So, I probably over-extended the chapter more than necessary. This is over twice the length of the previous chapter, and I probably could have split this off in two but decided not to, and at least it's over with.**

**I've been looking for this chapter for a LONG time! Specifically, the double transformation of Millennium and Sailor Moon. I did my best to have the scene act as if the two were acting in unison. Kinda like a split-screen.**

**How did I do?**

**Guys, I can't TELL you how many ideas and drafts I've done in trying to make _Kamen Sentai Millennium_. The ideas, the outfit appearances, the transformation sequence.**

**My first idea involved more of the usage of _Kamen Rider Wizard_, dealing with a young unhealthy Naruto with an overprotective family.**

**The second involved a primary usage of _Kamen Rider Decade_ and _Winx Club._**

**Finally, in the end I've decided to have it more with _Kamen Rider Zi-O_ as with the end of the decade, it felt more necessary in order to celebrate the crossing over to 2020. You know, celebrating the last twenty years.**

**Now, some of you may have noticed that I have made some changes to the usual transformation sequence usually done using the Ziku-Driver, which is the name of the driver in _Kamen Rider Zi-O_.**

**In the show, the driver design is different, having a more LED screen in the middle and Riderwatch ports in the sides. The transformation sequence is twisting the driver 360 degrees counterclockwise. Like how one turns an hourglass.**

**I didn't like that. At least, at first, in the show. Over time it grew on me, but still I wanted something different.**

**_My_ driver is a mix of the Ziku-Driver from _Kamen Rider Zi-O_, the Sengoku Driver from _Kamen Rider Gaim_, and the Genesis Driver also from Gaim. **

**I actually made an image of my Ziku-Driver. The link is in my profile.**

**Why did I keep the name? Cause the driver's name means "Space-Time Driver", which makes me question some things about the show as it focused more on Time Travel than actually anything involving space.**

**_Then again, the show was pretty bad in my option, so…_**

**Anyway!**

**What did you think of the chapter and Millennium's premiere? How will Millennium and Sailor Moon's meeting play out when it comes? Will they be enemies? Or will their true existence become known to the other?**

**What are Shocker's plans?**

**What are the Dark Kingdom's plans?**

**What else will the future hold?**

**You'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Until next time.**

**Ja ne**

* * *

**Review**


End file.
